Plushie Love
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: As an early birthday present, her friend got her a plushie of her favorite Naruto character, and she treated it kindly. Suddenly, she waked up to Orochimaru, who seems to be able to change into the plushie- at will. Now, he's repaying her 'kindness' OroOC
1. Chapter 1

Plushie Love

Chapter 1

"Night Oreos." She said, hugging her stuffed Orochimaru plushie to her chest, before closing her eyes and falling asleep. When both her and her sister had fallen asleep, they transformed. They looked at her; an arm lazily draped over their neck, the girl fast asleep. They smiled, and as they had done many nights before, they rested their cheek on her chest, and hugged her waist, before falling asleep them self.

~O~

She blinked sleepily, sitting up in her bed, "What's wrong?" She looked to her right, a male figure, lying on their side, their head propped up by their elbow on the mattress and their cheek in their palm, looking at her. She stared at them, the entire room black, aside from a single candle, and the pale glow of their skin. "Want your water?" He asked, and she opened her mouth to scream, but, they put a hand over her mouth, muffling it. "SSH!" He hissed, pointing to the top bunk. "You have no desire to awake your sister, do you?" She shook her head in a 'no' fashion. "Will you scream if I let go, since you're fully awake?" She raised an eyebrow, but, nodded. "Ok." He held up three fingers, and put them down, counting down from 3, before releasing her.

"Y…y-your O-O-Orochimaru!" She stammered, and he nodded.

"I am." He said, looking at her apathetically. "Did you have a nightmare?" She looked at him as if he was unreal. He didn't move, as she reached over and- poked him in the cheek, withdrawing abruptly, after she had done so.

"Ohmygod, I don't think you're a hologram-" He reached over, taking her hand, messaging it between his own, grinning at her. She slowly started feeling sleepy.

"Mm-hmm, that's right, I'm NOT an illusion or a figment of your imagination. Are you thirsty?" She found herself nodding, and he leaned back, his hand slipping past the fully-unzipped sleeping back, that hung from the bar of the bunk above hers, and served as a curtain. He grabbed her water bottle from the book shelve, within arms' reach of her bunk, before pulling his hand back and offering it to her. "Here you go." He grinned faintly, and she took it, unscrewing the top, and drinking the last of it, before re-screwing the cap and he took it from her, setting it back on the bookshelf, before laying back down. He pulled her down as well, covering her with the blankets, as she closed her eyes. He reached over, but she squirmed to the wall, pointing to him.

"Stay over on that side." He blinked in surprise, before sighing, and pulling her over to him.

"Ok, but come over here then." He said simply, and she closed her eyes. "Night." Was all he said, as she fell asleep.

~Next Day~

She groaned groggily, pushing back the curtain, to reveal her alarm clock. With another groan, she let the curtain fall back to covering everything beyond it. She rolled onto her side, her back, facing the curtain, coming face to face with a familiar black-haired male, who slept quietly. Her eyes widened, and he blinked sleepily, looking at her, before grinning faintly. "G' Morning." He said, and she just stared at him. "Mmm- what's wrong?" She sat up, shaking her head, tossing her hair, before blinking. "I'm going to get some toast. Do you want any?"

"Oh? You're offering me breakfast? That's a first." They purred, smiling. "Well, in that case, I'd love some." She looked at him, and he raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Are you really sitting in my bed, under my covers, or am I going crazy? And when I say crazy, I mean like mental-institute crazy." She said to him, and he smirked.

"Oh, I'm here, I'm here."

"Prove it." She taunted, before she was pulled down on to the bed, and he climbed on top of her.

"Enough proof for you?" He asked mockingly, and she nodded, before he got off of her. She looked around, as he lay back down. "What's the problem?"

"Where's my Orochimaru plushie?" she asked, looking around. He took her arm, and wrapped it around his neck, drawing her attention, and there, was her Orochimaru Plushie. "What the hell?!"

"What's going on?" Her sister asked, as the girl grabbed the Orochimaru plushie, and slipped out of her little den.

"Cheri, my plushie is Orochimaru!" She said, holding her plushie to her sister, Cheri. Cheri looked from the plushie, to her sister.

"Uh- yeah. It's an _Orochimaru plushie_. Of course its gonna look like him." Cheri said, laughing a little. "God, you're so crazy."

"No, I'm fucking serious! Oreos_**IS**_Orochimaru!!" She whined. "He cuddled with me last night!"

"Girl, you hug him into your chest. If he _was_ the real Orochimaru, he'd probably run." Cheri said bluntly, and her sister growled.

"You're such an ass hole!" She snarled. "Whatever, I'm outta here." She said, going to the kitchen, her brother, not home. She set the plushie down. "Change back!" It did nothing. "Fine, you're not getting breakfast." Suddenly, Orochimaru appeared, poking her in the cheek.

"You drive a hard bargain." He joked, as she put two pieces of white toast in the white toaster.

"Why didn't you change when I showed you off to Cheri?!" She asked, and he rolled his eyes.

"You didn't request it. Besides, I'm not some dog who does tricks." Orochimaru said plainly, looking at the glass doors that lead to her backyard. "It's bright here."

"You'll get used to it. Why are you here, anyways?" She asked, and he looked at her, before looking at her refrigerator.

"Not sure, but your chest is really warm at night, because it's awfully cold in your room." She blushed, glaring at him. "What's in here? OH!" He noticed the pantry, opening it. "Do you cook all these things?"

"I can't cook." She admitted, shutting the door, the toaster beeping. The toast surfaced, and she pulled out a paper plate, putting the toast on the plate. "Do you want butter? We also have honey, peanut butter, and grape jelly, unless you want something else on your toast." He thought about it, as she put two more pieces of toast in the toaster, pushing down the toaster activation level.

"Well, what do you usually put on your toast?"

"I used to use black berry jam, but, we ran out, so, I just slap on some butter." She said, and he grinned.

"Well, then I'll have butter." She said nothing, as she opened the fridge and pulled out the butter tub, before opening it, getting a knife from a drawer to the right of the stove, and putting some butter on the toast."

"What do you want to drink?" She asked. "There's milk, water, beer, grape juice, and Sobe water."

"Can I have you as a drink?" He mused, but, she rolled her eyes.

"No, pick a liquid from the selection given." She said, and he nodded.

"I'll have milk then, my dear." He smiled, sitting down at the table. She set the toast in front of him, and poured him a glass of milk, setting it down to his right. She put some butter on her own toast, as she sat down at the south chair, while Orochimaru, sat in the west chair (if you think of it going by the compass rose) He looked at her. "You're not going to have anything to drink?" Cheri walked into the Kitchen, looking at Orochimaru, blinking.

"What the hell? Who is this guy?" Cheri demanded, her sister looking at Orochimaru.

"Um- It's an Orochimaru Cosplayer, Cheri." She said, Cheri nodding. "It's Tony, cosplaying Orochimaru." She smiled, and Cheri nodded, getting herself some breakfast as well.

"Well, when did he get here?" Cheri asked, and she sweat dropped.

"Erm- L-Last night! Yeah, he got here last night, came in through the window."

"Can I borrow your head phones again?" Cheri asked, holding them up, and her sister nodded, before Cheri got her own breakfast. Orochimaru drank some of his milk, as she finished her breakfast, and stood up. Cheri went to the laptop, in the office corner, putting the headphones on, plugging them in, and going to whatever she was going to go.

"Um- what does she normally do?" Orochimaru asked, and Cheri pushed down the head phones, looking at him.

"Well, Miguel isn't home, and he won't be fore the next two days or so. I'll be leaving soon to go to my friend's as well. But, aside from that, she'll be on the computer usually." Cheri answered. "The Home computer, or the one in her room, it varies." Orochimaru nodded, getting up, and going to the sisters' room. She sat at the computer, typing away. He snuck up behind her, the radio playing the song, 'Birthday Sex' by Jeremih. Orochimaru scooped her up on the _'If I were a broom I might just sweep you off your feet.' _Orochimaru grinned, holding her in the air.

"I've always been rather fond of this song." Orochimaru said, and she pushed him away.

"Put me down!" She demanded, and he shook his head, walking to the bunk bed, leaning into the lower bunk, and tossing her onto the mattress, before getting on himself. "What are you doing?" He gave her an apathetic look, before he lay down on his side, beside her.

"I'm planning on taking a nap, your bed in unbelievably comfy." He told her honestly.

"Duh, that's why I have it!" She snapped, before he smirked at her, as she froze. "S…S…" She cautiously looked behind her, to see snakes, going up her shirt. Before she could scream in hysteria, the Snakes pulled her to him, and he pinned her to the mattress, kissing her. She pushed him off, covering her mouth. "What are you doing?!"

"I've always been a man with a rather…hm…forward, approach, when it comes to women."

"My boyfriend said you were gay!" She said.

Orochimaru glared at her. "You didn't really believe that, right? You saw that filler episode where I had a Geisha. _**OBVIOUSLY**_ I'm not _**GAY**_ if I have a **Geisha**."

"Geishas are whores and entertainers, so could have been banging Sasuke…" She argued, and Orochimaru thought about it, nodding slightly, looking away.

"Indeed…" Orochimaru said, lying down on the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well, she died. Care you be my replacement?"

"Um- FUCK YOU?!" She hissed, wiggling and squirming in his hold.

"Aww, but I'm tired. Sing to me or something." Orochimaru said. "I've heard you do it before too!" She blushed.

"I don't dance, I don't sing either." She said, and he pulled her closer, his right arm around her waist, his left hand, to the side of her face. She looked at it, as he smirked; a snake slithered out and licked her cheek, making her shiver.

"Come on, just something. Hum at least." Orochimaru purred, and she turned away from the snake that slithered out and rubbed against her cheek making her shudder. "Hm? I only want one song- just to go to sleep." He pulled the snake back, slipping his hand up her shirt. "Or shall I convince you this way?"

"Ok, ok, I'll hum!" She hissed, and he stopped, resting his head on her chest, as she hummed 'Hush-a-bye Baby' to him, and he closed his eyes. He exhaled deeply, relaxing, as she continued to hum, as she attempted lying down trying to relax herself. He withdrew, letting her lie down and get comfy, before he returned to his 'position'. She stopped mid-hum, and looked at the ceiling of her bunk- the plywood that was on top of three ivory -wood planks, that supported her sister's mattress. "Why are you being really nice? On Wikipedia, they say you're a complete sadist and will eliminate anyone on the spot."

"Well, when I was given to you by your friend, that very night, you cuddled with me and kept me warm. You've shown me kindness, so, I thought, I'd try to return the favor." Orochimaru replied. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not a Sadist."

"Says you." She muttered, and he poked her rather unsightly stomach. "Hey, don't do that!"

"You've lost weight. You look about 2 months pregnant then, those 5 months a few weeks ago." He commented, and she ignored him. "Where's the humming? Hum." He said, and she looked at him, listening to his pitiful attempts as humming 'Hush-a-Bye Baby'. She rolled her eyes, but began to hum it once more. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, arms around her waist. Unfortunately, she wasn't the least bit tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Plushie Love

Chapter 2-Melodic Beats

She stirred, opening her eye, remembering it was Saturday. "Thank fucking god." She muttered, snuggling a strange source of warm next to her. Her eyes snapped open, at the sign of a chuckle, seeing she was hugging Orochimaru. He smiled warmly at her, tilting her chin up. "Good Morning, my dear." He purred, about to kiss her, but she covered her lips with her own finger tips, making him withdraw.

"You're about 40 years to late to be kissing up on me, hommie." she muttered, before pushing him away.

"But you were the one who hugged me!" He hissed, angry, because she had refused him. "Can I get a kiss if I make you breakfast?" She stood up, getting on her hands and knees, her bed-head so sexy to him, and it was over her shoulder.

"No." she said bluntly, before crawling to th other side of the bed, and exiting through the open area, because she hung a sleeping bag over one side of the bunk bed, so that she could have privacy while she slept. She stretched, and went straight to her computer (no internet) with a yawn. Orochimaru also exited the bed, smirking. Today, it was just him and her int he enitre 1 story house. He hugged her from behind, as she stood there, pressing a button to turn her computer monitor on. She inhaled sharply when he did so, turning around in his hold half-way. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you. Your boyfriend does these types of things, right?" She struggled, and he let her go.

"Its a long distance relationship. I've never met him in real life, but he sends me a picture every so often." She told him honestly, sitting down in the chair in front of her computer, clicking on something, before she pulled out the computer keyboard shelf, and began to rapidly type away. Orochimaru leaned over her shoulder.

"What are you typing?" He asked curiously, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm a fan fiction writer."

"So you make all those horrid yaoi stories about me and Kabuto and Sasuke-kun (and every other character on the show)?" She shook her head.

"I can really write lemons (sex scenes), so, I write limes (passionate make-out scenes or stuff before sex)." She told him, typing away. "I'm done with this chapter now-save- and close."

"So- when you're done with one, then what?"

"I put it on the internet." She told him.

"Why not make a book of all your stories?!" Orochimaru demanded. "It would be a good book!"

"It would also be plagiarism, because most of my stories contain an anime or show character. I'd be sued. So, no." She told him, before standing up. "I really wish mom would get me a longer cable cord, so I could watch TV." She muttered, scratching her head. "At least I can play video games. I think I'll play Drakengard today..." She left the room and went to the bathroom, shutting and locking the bdoor behind her. Orochimaru took that opportunity to sit in front of her computer and read something. He scrolled up to the begging of whatever she was writing- Something about Orochimaru being kidnapped- and then there was a gruesomely detailed part, about how a hateful King would kill his daughter, if she came to rescue them- and demonstrated everything on a piece of fruit. He was horrified- but apparently, in the story, he wore a beautiful gown,(forced on him by the Evil King), and participate in a ball- but later, he would be saved by the Daughter herself, who had taken the form of a man, and slipped into the party to rescue him, from her vicious father. Then,the two- "HEY, what the hell are you doing?!" Orochimaru jolted, and looked back, as she glared at him icily. "You're readng my story?"

"Its very interesting!" He said, and she narrowed her eyes even further.

"Stop it. No one can read my un-fishished stries, aside from Cheri, because she helps me edit them. Now move, I have more work to do on other chapters that require my attention." She hissed, and he smirked.

"Nope! I'me going to read every single one!" He bluffed, and her face flushed, and she shook him in protest, saying, "GET OFF!" She stopped, when he looked back at her. "I want a kiss. then I'll move and let you continue our work." An anime vein, pulsated on the side of her head.

"Geez, you're so persistent, you're becoming a hassle." She said, scratching the back of her neck, putting her hands in the pockets of her sweats that she slept in, leaning in, and kissing him on the cheek quickly. "Now move."

"Hey, hey, I got cheated out!" Orochimaru proclaimed. "I wanted a kiss-kiss, not a peck on the cheek!"

"Then be specific next time. hold up your end of the bargain and move- I have work to do." She said, and he sighed, changing into a plushie. She stared at him in his plushie form. "Geez, what a hassle." She picked him up, and set down, setting him in her lap.

_"You don't mind touching me in this form."_ He commented, and she glared at him.

"That's because its very awkward for me to be left in a room alone with a guy. Plushies are different." She said simply, typing away, before saving, and going to a different document.

_"What's that one about?"_ He asked curiously, and she just started typing.

"I don't really know. I just thought about Medieval times- and I just started typing." She said simply, continuing to type away, before stopping, saving, and just sitting there. Orochimaru transformed back, and started lookthing through her drawers, before he chuckled, pulling out a litte, red, lacy, see through dress (the kind of transparent, close netting stuff, you know?) H turned to her, holding the dress by its straps, closing an eye, and he predicted what it would prbably look like on her.

"My, my, why don't you ever were _THIS_ to bed?" He grinned, and she turned around in her chair, and blushed.

"Ohmygod, what the hell are you doing, pervert?!" She demanded, swiping the lingrie, and putting it back int he bottom of the draw that held her night ware.

"I'm curious. Why do you have it if you don't wear it to bed?" She blushed.

"I got if from my friends, and, i want to save it for my boyfriend." Orochimaru glared into space, and waited until she went back tot he computer and turned the radio on, before raiding her underwear drawer. He smirked, finding a pair of vibrant blue ruffle panties (Actually alled 'rumba/ramba' panties). He experimented with the waistline, before finding a pair of pantied with the same material as the night gown, but it was black with little white skulls and cross bones scattered all over it, and it was trimmed in white lace. He lso found a pair of panties that had different colors and shapes of hearts and music noted all over it, but this pair was trimmed in black lace.

"Hey, since you're panty raiding my drawer, could you grab be a pair of blue panties?" She asked, making him blush faintly, and look at her. "I'm gonna take a shower soon."

"Don't." Orochimaru said simply, contuing to search through her sloppily folded undies. "I like your bed-head. I think its sexy." He said truthfully, and she anime vein'd.

"All the more reason to tak a shower." She said simply, as if it was a trivial matter, but, he pulled out the panties anyway (hwat a house wife).

"These ones?" He asked, and she glanced back, nodding, before standing up and taking them, grabbing a towel from the hall way coset, before going to the bathroom across from her room, and taking a shower. He took advantage of the 30-hour shower, and went into the kitchen and tried to make breakfast (He can make toast...and that's it. Kabuto makes him breakfast in the morning.) And he mastered the art- of making the batter for scrambled eggs! But- he was confused on what to do next.

"Trying to make breakfast?" she asked, making him jolt, as she was standing next to him. "you can't make scrambled eggs, huh? how many eggs did you use?"

"F-Five." He stammered, wondering if he did something wrong. She opened the pantry, grabbing a can of pam, opening the fridge at the same time, and getting the milk, before opening a cabenit and getting a pan. She shook the can of pam, and scrayed it on the bottom of the pan, before putting it away, and closing the pantry door, opening a draw and pulling out a pan handle, attaching it to the pan, and also pulling out another utensil that looked as if it was used to spreat frosting on a cake, putting the stove burner on '8'. She poured the milk into the egg batter bowl, putting the milk away, before quickly mixxing it all with a fork, until it was a sunset yellow, before pouring it all in the pan. There was a sweet sizziling sound, as Orochimaru watching amazement, as 15 minutes of pushign the batter around in the pan and away from the sides, produced scrambled eggs. She turned off the burner, moving the pan to another, smaller burner, so it could cool off. She got two plates, and gave herself a small portion, and gave mid a medium sized portion,before handing the plate that was his, to him, and a clean fork.

"Order up." She smirked, and he sat down, and she poured milk for the both of them. "Its been a while since I've made scrambled eggs..." Orochimaru took a bite and blinked. "Its bad, right?"

"You should have more confidence in your cooking, its heavenly, actually. Better than Kabuto's scrambled eggs." Orochimaru said, eating more. (Kabuto sneezes somewhere else in the world). She didn't look satisfied, as she at another bite, a sad look in her eyes.

"Yeah...that's what everyone says about my eggs and my desserts- thought the desserts are made from a box." She didn't seem self-satisfied. "I guess its ok..." She murmured, eating in a daze. The egg she had scooped up with her fork, fell back on to the plate, and she blinked, coming back to reality. "Eh? Oh, whoops-" She said, and Orochimaru leaned over, and licked the corner of her mouth.

"Missed a spot!" He chirped, and she blushed, before narrowing her eyes at him. "Couldn't help myself." She rolled her eyes doubtfully, before finishing and getting up,going to the sink and washing all the dishes she used, except the pan, which she placed in the sink and filled with water. "Ah- you're not going to clean that?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"No. It needs to soak. The warm water will loosen everything up form the bottom, and it will be easier for me to clean...I'll clean it later, though. When I don't have anything to do or I can't think." She explained, putting her hands behind her head. "Wah~! Back to work." Orochimaru watched as she left, before he got to his feet and went to the freezer, recalling that one day she and Cheri were arguing over chocolate, that was stored in the chuckled, pulling out a frozen Hershey's milk chocolate thought about all the ecchi situations what involved himself, her, and chocolate, but he favored one the most. How could he get her in a tang top and shorts? He thought about it, before he got an idea.

"Hey, what do I call you, anyways?" He called, and she replied, "I don't care." He groaned at the straight-forward answer, put put the chocolate bar int he microwave, and pressed the 'defrost' button, before the microwave turned on and started defrosting it. "Hey, can you think of any ideas?" He called and she replied, 'no'. Perfect! He learned from 2 year of watching, that if she had no ideas, she laid down and snoozed. He stopped the microwave and checked on the candy bar, making sure it was normal and not completely frozen. Orochimaru pulled it out, putting it on the counter, before going to her room. "Hey, you wanna snooze? I'm still a little tired myself." She stood up, wearing the clothes she had worn to bed the night before.

"Hm...sure. I'll turn off the light-" She offered, going to the light switch next to the door, but he put his hand over the light switch- not touching any of the switched- but to block her from touching them.

"Hey, throw on a tang top and your pj shorts too. You need to change clothes daily, or you'll get sick!" He lied, and she looked at him, blinking.

"Eh? For real? Ok then, I will. I'll unlock the door when I'm done." Orochimaru nodded, going back to the kitchen, the door locking behind him. It didn't take her long to change. She grabbed the chocolate, and went back to her room, the door unlocked, everything dark, aside from the light that attempted to get past the purple blanket, that was over her window. She could only sleep when there was no light. He summoned a pair of snakes, who slithered onto the bed, and laid next to her, and he opened the wrapper of the chocolate bar with his teeth. He crawled in through the opening, looking at her. She said there, lower arms crossed over her stomach. She looked like Snow White, when she was in the glass case.

"Hey, give me your hand." He ordered, and she frowned faintly, before it vanished and she offered her hand to him. He took a piece of chocolate and put it in her palm, "Ok, now close your hand as tightly as possible." She did, and there was a 'squelch' sound, making her open her eyes, and prop herself up on her elbow, looking at her left hand.

"What the hell? Chocolate?" She murmured, before he took her chocolate-covered hand, and licked the large chunks of chocolate up, making her blush, as he continued to lick her hand diligently, his tongue making her shudder. he took another piece of chocolate, and smeared it all over her left arm. "Hey, what's with the chocolate? you have a fetish for chocolate and flesh or something?" She demanded, and he just looked up at her, licking her arm, lapping up the chocolate.

"No, but you like milk chocolate, so, I thought- it would be a join transation. I get to experiment, and you get pleasure. Win-win." He explained simply, and she blushed. "Its just you and me and my snakes- no one else do disturb us for hours. I'm- fond of sweets too 3." He grinned, and she anime vein'd pulling his cheeks.

"Does that have a double meaning, by any chance?!" She demanded, and he withdrew, pointing to the snakes.

"Ah,ah,ah, my dear. Tread lightly." She looked at them.

"If they down my shirt, I'll hurt you profoundly." She threatened, before chocolate was smirked all over her lips, making her blink in surprise and confusion, looking at her now brown lips, before Orochimaru kissed her, making her blush deepen. She struggled, was he withdrew momentarily, licking more chocolate off her lips, she muttered something, before he kissed her again, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he smirked at her, licking his lips seductively.

"Yummy." He chuckled, "can I have some more?" He asked, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No." She told him honestly and bluntly,before he smeared chocolate on the ares between her boobs, as she laid on her back. He leaned in, and lick it clean, making her arch her back, her eyes dialating. "Ah!"

"So you DO like it." He grinned, before she pushed him away, turning on her side, looking at him.

"Teme!" He glared at her. "Stop it, I don't want to be your plaything." She told him, and he grinned, resting his forehead against her own.

"Its not like that at all! I'm YOUR play thing. You do own me." He said simply, the snakes vanishing, and he laid beside her, hugging her against him, licking away the remains of whatever chocolate was once on her arm, as he did lay nuzzled her neck and closed his eyes, taking in her scent, listening to the sound of her hightened pulse from his tactics. Orochimaru spaced out, thinking about how to calm her down, when he opened his mouth and unconsiously plundged his canines into her neck, making her spaz out.

"Ohmyfuckinggod, get your nasty-ass teeth outta my neck, you god-damned vampire!" she snarled, her paniking, bringing him back to reality. "Asshold! Baka! Teme! mother fucker! You give me the curse mark, I'll cut your XXX off!!" He jolted and sat up.

"Why?!" He demanded, before noticing the holed in her neck. "Oh...whoops..." She shoved him into the wall and he changed into a plushie. She then took the plushie, and carelessly tossed it out of her room.

"You're sleeping outside tonight, jerk off!!" She snarled angrily, before shutting the door and locking it. He pressed his ear to the door, knowing she'd probably eat some of the left over chocolate (that he put a sleeping drug in. Half of it, any ways. The un drugged half, he used on her). There was the soft rustling of bed sheets, and he transformed into a snake, and slipped back in through the crack under the door, going to the edge of the bunk bed, and slipping into her bunk once more. She was asleep. Orochimaru slithered back to her side, and transformed back to himself, before hugging her- and nuzzling her boobs- before taking a short nap himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Plushie Love

Chapter 3

Another day, the parents gone, was leaving the house to Cheri, herself, and her little brother. The sound of a door opening and shutting woke Orochimaru up, making him sit up slightly. "I think your brother left…" He murmured to her, and she pulled the covers up, covering herself.

"He starts school earlier than I do." She told him. In about a week, I'll be going back to school." She replied, before Orochimaru cuddled up with her once more.

"Make breakfast this morning?" He said, and she replied with a blunt 'no'. "Why not?"

"Mom will yell at me for using the eggs, and arguing with her is such a hassle." She replied, and he hugged her closer, licking her neck.

"Please?" He asked, and she still refused him. "…So, if there was another carton of eggs, you'd make breakfast?" she shrugged.

"Most likely when I get up." She told him honestly. Orochimaru was silent, before he kissed her neck, getting up. She had her eyes closed, and didn't mind, as he crawled over her to leave. Orochimaru pushed up the open sleeping back curtain, and leaned over, kissing her on the cheek before she growled. "Put the sleeping bag back down!" She hissed, and he did, before she went back to sleep, and he left the house.

~1/2 hour later~

Orochimaru returned and lifted the sleeping back once more, shaking her lightly. "Hey, I checked the fridge, and there are actually TWO cartons of eggs in there. So, you'll make breakfast this morning, right?" He asked, and she didn't respond. Orochimaru smirked momentarily, leaning in, sliding his hand up the baggy white shirt she wore as a night shirt (her father's). "Hey- pay attention to me when I'm talking, will you?" She hastily withdrew, when his finger tips touched something soft.

"I heard you, I heard you." She said, opening her eyes and looking at him. "I need to know how many of them I need to use." She said, and he nodded, leaving the room, finding Cheri.

"How many eggs do you want for breakfast?" Orochimaru asked. "Its scrambled eggs!"

"Ah, only 2." Cheri answered, and he went back to her room.

"Cheri wants 2 and I want 4!" He reported, and she nodded. "Oh- hey- what should I call you?" Orochimaru asked, and she shrugged. "I like your name! It's Spanish, right? Ca-" She punched him in the stomach.

"Never. Say. My. Middle. Name." She glared at him, and she nodded, as she lay back down.

"…I'll just call you Kat!" He smiled, and she nodded. "When are you getting up to make those eggs, hm?"

"When I feel like it." She replied, before he smirked and got in the bed, dropping the curtain. "Hey, what the hell- EEK! Don't touch me!" She jumped out of the bed. "Alright, alright, I'll make breakfast." Orochimaru grinned, as Kat left- passing Cheri on the way out. Cheri sat on the bed.

"Ok, I've been dying to know- what did you and her do while I was gone?" Cheri asked curiously, and Orochimaru grinned.

"Well, I found some chocolate in the freezer, and thawed it, then drugged half of it. The un-drugged half, I smeared on her body, and left the drugged half alone, when she kicked me out of the room. It was a sleeping drug in the drugged half, and she ate the rest of the chocolate, before falling asleep, that's when I returned." Cheri nodded, and smirked.

"Well- I should help you." She commented, before smirking, pulling him closer. "I want her to get me a doll too, but until then, I'll help you, ok?" Orochimaru nodded, and listened in intently.

O O O

"Breakfast." She called, and Orochimaru came out and sat at the table in the East chair. It's a round table, that has places for 4 chairs, but normally, they take out fold-up chairs for guests. It's in a corner, but if standing from the right rise and looking at the wall, its North, East, South, and West. To the East, behind the chair, is a window, looking into their backyard and to that chair's right, there is a wall. To the East (otherwise know as 'the Father's chair') chair's left, there is the south chair, and across from it, the West chair. Her brother sits in the west chair normally, she in the South, and her mother, in the North chair. She get's rather irritated, if someone is sitting in her seat, normally.

Anyways, she hooked Orochimaru up with a plate of eggs, and he squirmed giddily in his chair, before she presented him with a fork. He put it down, and got up, making her raise an eye brown, as he pulled out her chair for her. "I'm not sitting down yet." She said bluntly, and he shook his head.

"No, you're going to sit down and I'll do the rest for you. What type of Tea do you want?" He asked, and she looked at him oddly.

"What's wrong with you? I'll get my own tea when I want it, thank you." She said, and he grinned.

"well, I was hoping after breakfast, we could get frisky in your bed." He told her, brutally honest, and she frowned, as if unsure what to do, and he attempted to put honey in her tea- but got some on his thumb. He closed the honey bottle, and looked back at her, licking his thumb diligently. "I know a lot of things in that department." He purred, attempting to seduce her, but her frown deepened.

"As hot as you are, you're in you're early 50's, that's what makes it so disgusting. I'm about 100 years too young to be banging an ancient artifact." She flinched, as she ate some of the eggs on the plate he had served her.

"B-But-!"

"I won't deny, the thought of sex isn't tempting, but, I'd like my virginity to be lost to my boyfriend, not Orochimaru. What if I have kids? I love kids, but, I'm too young to have them- and if you returned to your world? What if they asked who their daddy was? Am I really supposed to say, 'Oh, it was Orochimaru from the anime Naruto.'?" She said, taking another bite of eggs. He realized she was completely right.

"Oh, but it's just so fun to experiment." Orochimaru grinned, trying to make her reconsider, but, she looked at him.

"Request denied." She said icily, finishing her breakfast, and leaving to her room. Orochimaru entered her room, her brother at school, Cheri involved in her father's laptop. He entered, and as she typed away, shut the door, and locked it behind him. "Unlock that door." Orochimaru stood behind her, looking over her shoulder, at what she was typing, but, suddenly, all of the files vanished and showed her desktop. Making him look at the tab bar at the bottom of the screen, to find the names of the word documents she was working on- but there was a single one with a small arrow, that said '7 Microsoft Office…(small down arrow)'. "Why can't I see what you're typing?" He asked, and she shook her head in a 'no'. Orochimaru couldn't take it anymore, throwing up the curtain to the top bunk, picking her up, throwing her on her bunk mattress, before pulling the curtain down and getting on top of her. "What in the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm sexually frustrated." Orochimaru said simply, nuzzling her neck. "I only get the minimal warmth from hugging you at night; I want the MAXIMUM warmth that I could get." He said, slipping his hand up her shirt, but she crawled back, away from him. "What's wrong?" He asked, following her on his hands and knees, backing her into the farthest corner of her bed, before pinning her here, and kissing her neck. "I'm so cold, warm me up…"

"No way! Off! OFF!" She said, moaning, as he found her sweet spot. "S-stop it-" she said, shuddering, before he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back, wrapping her in her sleeping bag, in a swift move.

"It'd be pointless if you were cold too." He told her, before kissing her, making her blush, and he withdrew. "Heh- you're wearing chap stick? It's flavored too- but I can't put my finger on it…" He said, kissing her again, attempting to identify the flavored balm.

"I-its Dr. Pepper vanilla!" she stammered, and he kissed her again, before she swayed slightly, making him withdraw, a looking at her, a single eye brow raised. She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his, blushing. "H…Hey, if you want to get warm, then why don't we just sleep directly under the sleeping bag? It takes so long to get warm from sleeping under the feather-down comfort, with this on top, it gets quicker a little faster, but not really." He blinked, and smirked.

"So you're taking the easy way out, eh?" She blushed, but, he sat back. "Alright, I guess that will work for now." He said. "After all- you made breakfast." She nodded, and he pulled her down onto the bed, making her squeak when they hit the mattress. Orochimaru snuggled up to her, under the sleeping bag, and rested his cheek on her chest once more.

"Ah! That reminds me." She said, making him look at her. "I can't sleep when the sun is out unless I'm really, really tired." She laughed lightly, and Orochimaru grinned, laying his head back down, as a feather, landed on her nose. "Eh? I thought the feathers in my comforter were smaller…" She muttered, before blinking sleepily, and yawning. "Is this some sort of Jutsu of yours, Orochimaru?" She asked sleepily and slowly, and he smirked.

"I'm afraid I'm still tired." He said, yawning lightly himself, and pulling her closer. "Let's nap in each other's embrace."

"You're so…corny…Orochi…maru…" She murmured, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

O O O

She woke up the next morning with Orochimaru on top of her, but laying a little to her left. She blinked his hand over lapping hers. "What the hell?"

"Good morning!" He greeted, grinning at her. "You know, I just had the most wonderful idea!" She struggled under him, and he rolled off of her, letting her roll onto her back to breath. "You know how I always vanish for a week?"

"Um- I just thought I lost you…"

"Well, you don't. I go back to whatever Sound Village Base Kabuto-San is currently at, and reside there for a week, before I come back." Orochimaru informed her, and she closed her eyes. "I want you to come with me next time." Her eyes snapped open and looked at him in shock.

"W-WHAT?!" she demanded, and he grinned.

"I'm only allowed to go one day a month, and if I miss it, I'm not allowed to go that month, it seems. But I've been sleeping with you, and been putting it off for some time now."

"Don't blame shit on me." She said bluntly, not wanting to be the source of all things that corrupted his day. "Anyways, what time is it?" She asked, before Cheri came in.

"Mom told me to tell you dinner time-" Cheri said, before smirking. "You guys do anything indecent?"

"Shut up, I'm coming." She replied, looking at Orochimaru, before parting from him, and going to dinner. When she was done, she returned, and he lies in wait. She got back on the bed, and laid with him, and he covered them both up with the sleeping back, leaving their heads revealed, and kissed her forehead, before she quickly fell asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

Plushie Love

Chapter 4

"Please, let me come to school with you!" Orochimaru begged, on his knees, bowing.

"Keep bowing, I'm going to step on you, and no. It's too much of a hassle to bring you to school." She replied, putting some things in her bag, Cheri, still asleep in her bunk of their shared bunk bed. She left and went to the bathroom, and Orochimaru changed into a plushie, and jumped into her open back pack. She washed her hands and came back, looking inside her back pack, and growling. "I said you can't come with!" She snarled, pulling him out, and throwing him on the ground. He changed back.

"But I'm going to be lonely!" Orochimaru whined.

"Do some house wife shit or something? Keep in mind; you'll be home to greet me." She pointed out, Orochimaru blinking.

"C-Can I make you a bento (box lunch)?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"If you can do it in less than 5 minutes, I will even take it to school and eat it." Orochimaru bolted to the kitchen, and came back with a random box lunch and put it in her bag. "That was fast- makes me wonder where you got it…"

"…Are you really going to eat it?" He asked, doubting it, but, she nodded.

"Yeah. I've been going to school for a week now- I have my after 2nd period, so- It will still be good…"

"What?! You've been going to school for a week? Is that why you weren't home when I woke up, and Cheri didn't say anything?" Orochimaru asked, and she nodded.

"I woke up really early, so I could get my act together and go to school, because classes start at 8:30 a.m., and I like leaving around 7:20-ish so I can hang out with my friends in the hallways." She explained. "Well, what ever, I'm going." She said, putting her back pack on, as well as a pair of head phones, turning on her MP3, and leaving the house. Orochimaru stood at the door.

"…I think I'll go visit her at lunch! But- what time is it?" He wondered, and glanced at the sofa bed in the den, where the home computer was. On it- was a small book. He picked it up. "Ah- It says 'High School' on here- maybe she forgot it?" He looked at the back- and there were TIMES, as the back cover, for blocks, lunched, and for Wednesdays, which had a different schedule than Monday- Tuesday, Thursday-Friday. Her lunch was at Noon- on the dot- and today was a Monday. "Excellent! But- what about clothes?" He looked at his own clothes- a baggy white t-shit and a pair of pants that he snuggly fit in, with signatures from different people, all over them. They were her 'Memory Pants' that she had all her friends' sign- but she was a little chunkier than she was when she was able to wear them, so, he wore them to bed. He supposed he could check her mother's closet, on account of she had a boyfriend, and he could probably snag a better pair of pants and a better fitting shirt. Then again, her mother's boyfriend was a mechanic and a Harley Davidson motorcycle owner- (Orochimaru thought this meant he was a biker) so, he probably had some pretty cool shirts…

~12:00, Courtyard of Kat's High School.~

"Your mom made you lunch, Alex?" Her friend, Momo (Nicknames will be used here) asked, a little shocked. "Wow, that's unusual! You don't like bagged lunches! I thought You were going to mooch off L again for lunch today…" She blushed faintly, untying the bow on the box lunch.

"No, my mom didn't make this for me. Cheri got a little excited with the Oriental stuff, and decided to make me a bento- you know- a box lunch? Like from mangas?" She replied. "Actually, I'm really nervous to open this. What if, like, a spider jumps out or something?" She wondered a loud, before opening it.

"Wow! You have little salami things shaped like- is that a squid or an octopus?"

"I don't know, Momo, and I don't think its salami, because it's turning brown, right before our eyes…"

"It's actually, octopus made out of cutting up an apple." Her and her click of friends, looked over, and there, stood Orochimaru, hair tied up with one of HER hair ties, wearing big, psycho boots, her mother's make up, a pair of jeans, and a vest.

"Oh my god, he's hot!" Momo commented. "Is he emo?" Her other friend, Tea, asked. "…He's a fag, isn't he?" Her guy friend, Code name: Gamer, asked her. "Does he go here?" Another girl asked. Suddenly, they all started laughing, and She abruptly stood up from her seat at the purple picnic table (its like one of those chain like surface ones, not wood), and left, Orochimaru following after her.

"How do you like my lunch?" He asked, interested. "Is it good?"

"Why are you here?!" she demanded. "I said 'stay home'!" He blinked.

"But- I came to bring you soy sauce, after I called the school and asked if they had any, and they said no." He said, giving a valid excuse, and she groaned, taking the offered soy sauce from him, going back to the table, adding it to the rice, and eating it with the fork already in the box. "Sooo? How's my lunch box?"

"You made this?" Momo asked. "Wow- I didn't know there were still guys who could cook!" L flipped his wavy, short, strawberry blond hair. "I cook…sometimes…" He admitted, and she finished off the box lunch, putting the lid back on, and handing it to him, soy sauce and fork, in the box.

"You didn't like it?" He asked, heart-broken, and she sighed.

"No, take the box, go home, clean it, and make another one for tomorrow. I don't like garlic or green peppers or shit like that." She told him, and he grinned, taking it, nodding. "Stop raiding my mom's closet too- and wearing her make up." He jolted. "We'll go to the store later today, and you can get your own stuff and store it in my room. I'll say the make-up is mine, and hide your clothes in a drawer of mine or something…" He smiled brightly, and Momo looked at her.

"You're so mean! What is he, your bitch or something?" Tea joked. "He's a cute Dog- woof woof!" Momo barked playfully. "Ugh- Where's your dignity, man?" Gamer grumbled. "I didn't know you could tame guys." L commented, in slight surprise. She shook her head.

"He's just a foreign exchange student who's living with me for a while." She replied, and Momo looked at her in surprise.

"Really?! Does he attend here?" Momo asked, and she shook her head. "You should so enroll him!" She said nothing, Orochimaru shuffled uncomfortably, welcomed by everyone else to their table for the lunch break, but, she didn't say anything, and quickly got to her feet and left when the bell rang, without hesitation. Orochimaru sighed, and he left as well.

~Later that night~

They both lay in bed, she lay on the far side, against the wall, and he laid on the other side, looking at her. "Um- can I sleep over there with you?" He asked, and she quickly replied, 'No'. "Why not?"

"I'm mad because I said stay home and you came over to my school. I got in trouble in my other classes, because my friends wouldn't shut up about you." He blinked.

"You're…jealous of how popular I am with your friends?" She was silent, and he hugged her. "You are! Kukuku...how adorable." She blushed and tried to push him off.

"Get off! Go sleep on the fucking couch!" She snarled angrily, but he cuddled her closer, as she spat how much she hated him and how she wished he'd just curl up and die or something-or-other. He closed his eyes and said nothing, and eventually, she calmed down.

"Are you still mad?" He asked, and she didn't respond, struggling slightly in his cobra-like embrace. "Once you calm down, I'll let you go." He informed her, and she put her hands against his chest and her attempts to breath were smoldered by his uncomfortable and painful bear hug.

"Can't...breath..." She muttered, her face buried in his shirt, and he blinked, loosening up his grip, and she gasped for air.

"Why didn't you say you couldn't breath?" He asked, her face flushed from lack of air, and she glared at him still.

"I tried, but someone was hugging me so god-damn tight, that I couldn't breath! I wonder who the hell that could be!?" She hissed, and he kissed her forehead. "What are you doing now?!"

"Kissing your forehead, because you just look irresistible, with your cheeks flushed and your angry expression. I just want to RAPE YOU." She squirmed.

"Stop talking, I don't want to get raped, it would be awesome if I could just sleep and you could sleep, and we could- um- save this for another day- or something." She sighed, letting him snuggle up with her. She was fine with it- until he kissed the skin above her exposed cleavage from her night shirt, and then threatened to give him an ass-whooping. He only chuckled, his arm encircling her hips.

"I'm not going to rape you." He laughed, closing his eyes, laying his head on her navel. "Do you like silk?" He asked, out of the blue, making her question his mental sanity, but, shrug.

"It's nice, but, mom doesn't let me buy it. because it can't breath, you know? I asked her for silk bed sheets once- and that's the excuse she gave me." She said, and he nodded slightly.

"It's really nice- such nice patterns, and every single thread is carefully woven together." He carefully explained. "You'll look pretty in it- ack!" she had hit him in the head.

"Knock it off and go to sleep, you're creeping me out." She said, closing her own eyes. He muttered something along the lines of, 'I want you to have my babies', and she had decided she had enough of him, and kicked him out. "Here is a blanket, here is a pillow, now go sleep on the couch, and make sure Mom and her stupid boyfriend don't see you! Come on, Pete, you're sleeping with me tonight." She said, the last pat, to the family pet, Peter the cat, who purred and entered her room, and she shut the door in his face, and locked it.

Later that night, he picked the lock (her door handle got broken by her mom's boyfriend, so she had to get a new one. It's not able to be picked easily like the other door knobs.) He crept in, ever so silently, to her bed, as she lay on the farthest side, back to the wall, asleep. Pete awoke from lying next to her, and raised his head. Orochimaru glared at the feline, as it hissed and bit his hand, when we went to move it, and he grabbed it and tossed it out violently. Why? Because he knew cats landed on all fours- and the cat landed on her flour on its paws, before leaving, and Orochimaru slipped in,

"You're got guts come in here." He blink, not noticing she was awake, but she slowly opened her eyes, revealing green, encircled by white. He got under the covers, and scooted closer, and she only watched him, not saying anything, as he hugged her and laid his head on hr chest.

"It's colder out there than it is in your room." He whimpered childishly. "You're like heater!" an anime vein, pulsated, on the side of her head.

"You come back and insult me, how nice." She grunted, but, hugged his head deeper into her chest. "Hmm...whatever, just go to sleep so I can go to sleep." He grinned, and she fell asleep, after closing her eyes, and soon, so did he- but not before setting her alarm clock.


	5. Chapter 5

Plushie Love

Chapter 5

"Mmm…" She groaned sleepily, as she stirred from her sleep, awaking to someone pounding on the door, and someone yelling in Vietnamese or something she didn't understand. She sat up, in a dark room, a rush of cold, embracing her tightly, when she had sat up. Where- was she? She looked down and saw fluffy red sheets, and a lot of them, piled next to her. A smudge of black, among the red. She leaned over, and moved the red sheets, finding Orochimaru, hidden under them. He opened his eyes and looked at her, before pulling her down and kissing her, catching her off guard. She hastily withdrew, and he simply pulled the covers back over himself.

"Could you get the door, please?" He asked, and she sat there, stunned a little, but then the pounding on the door, brought her back to reality, some one yelling and complaining on how Orochimaru needed to wake up or something or other. This was ticking her off, so, she got out of the bed, setting her bare feet on a cement floor, and walking over to the door, opening it, and glaring at the person, ruffling her hair with her left hand. He looked like- a guy cosplaying as Sasuke Uchiha.

She absolutely, HATED, Sasuke Uchiha.

"EH?!" She demanded, and he was quiet, staring at something under her gaze. What the fuck was he looking at? She looked down herself and noticed that the satin night shirt she had bought from Ross, which was also a button up one with button up cuffs, had a problem. The first two buttons, here undone, meaning that it was BARELY covering half of her breast from view- on either side. She slammed the door in his face, and went back to the bed, and got back under the covers and crawled over to Orochimaru's side. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "There's a Sasuke cosplay guy, outside the door. He kept staring straight at my chest." Orochimaru looked pissed at this. "I'm going back to sleep, because I have no interest of going outside. Good night." Orochimaru flung off the covers, and opened the door, the guy flinching, and trying to make a break for it, as Orochimaru yelled at him, and the door slammed. She took a cat nap, and woke up to someone shaking her. She buttoned up her night shirt quickly, before sitting up, a guy with grey hair and glasses, stood there.

"Orochimaru-Sama wants me to lead you to the dining room for breakfast." He said, offering her a pair of shorts. "He also said to give you this, until you have something to wear, and that you wear your night shirt and this as a complete outfit."

"Its amazing you can remember so much." She complimented, taking the shorts, and putting them on.

-Dining room-

She sat there, staring at the bowl of rice in front of her, and chop sticks. Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke, sitting there, already eating. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, hissing something, and Sasuke looked at her. "I'm sorry I was staring at your chest, A-Cup, but they were just there." Orochimaru yelled, "That's not what I told you to say."

"Ah, it's alright, Oreos." She said, taking the chop sticks. "Itadakimasu." She said, before breaking them, and grinning at Sasuke. "I'll forgive him, because that's probably all the action he's ever going to GET, sex wise."

"I could bang you right here and now!"

"Orochimaru has a higher chance of getting my goodies than you do, Emosuke Uchigay!" She laughed, and he groaned, Orochimaru looking at Sasuke.

"That's enough." He said sternly, looking at her, as she tried to pick up something with her chop sticks, and it fell, and she repeated the trial and error process, and she laughed. "You need to stop being so mean to Sasuke, he lives here too." She rolled her eyes, and finished her breakfast. "If you're willing to wait, I'll show you all the kimonos I have." She looked rather bored and uninterested, but then, he produced her ear phones and her Ipod, which, she swiped from him, and started listening to it. Orochimaru leaned over and whispered something in her ear, having to pull the ear bud out to say it, making her blush when he pulled away and put the ear bud back in her ear. He stood up and brought her with him. "We're going to be absent for a while."

He dragged her away back to his room, and Kabuto glanced at Sasuke, who looked rather irritated

"Don't worry, I brought you clothes." Orochimaru smiled, showing her the duffel bag he had stolen from her room and packed with some of her belongings. She was a little confused, when he sat her on the bed and told her to wait, but, she thought it better to keep her attitude in check and not try anything weird. He came back with a kimono, black and sunset orange in color, flowers scattered all over it. "Kabuto!" Kabuto entered the room. "Help her change into this, Kabuto." He ordered, and Kabuto sighed, as she shot him a dirty look.

"Fuck that, I don't want him touching me."

"He's not going to, and if he does, tell me, and I'll abuse him." Orochimaru promised. "Have a little faith. Now, go change into this."

"Then why do I need Kabs?" She questioned, taking the kimono from him.

"Because he can tie the Obi for you." He said as if it was plain as day. "Just slip it on, call him in to tie it, and then come back. I have to go do something while you get changed. Don't forget to bathe before you put it on." She rolled her eyes and he left, Kabuto guiding her to another room.

"Orochimaru-Sama says you're quite the fiery one- impulsive even."

"I normally am, but here, I'm at a disadvantage." She said honestly. "It'll only be wise if I just listened until I get home."

"You're not- fazed- by any of this?"

"Hey, I'm missing school." She said. "I'm not complaining."

They came to a room, Kabuto stood outside, offering her the kimono, but not the obi. "Call me when you're done bathing and you're ready for me to assist." She nodded, going in, setting the kimono down on a table, her clothes dropping to the floor, as she stepped out and into a bath, already prepared, with rose petals and water lilies. She tried to avoid the retals and flowers- God only knows where they've been, as she washed herself. She missed having a shower...

O O O

He blinked, as the door opened, and turned around, his eyes widening. She stood in the doorway, a look of question and concern on her, her hand on the door frame. Orochimaru chuckled. "My, if I knew there was such a beauty under all that carelessness, I would have dressed you up earlier." Her cheeks flared at his compliment, but she spat something vulgar. "I'm done with my errand for the day, let's just cuddle."

"What gave you the impression I would want to snuggle up?" She asked, holding her arms to her sides, examining the kimono she wore. It was extravagant and was slightly revealing in the chest, but, other than that, it was fine. "What's with the fancy clothes, anyways? Looks like it cost a pretty penny to make." He grinned and gave a dismissive half-wave.

"It's a gift from me to you; don't worry about such trivial things as money, alright?" She started messing with the Obi around her stomach. "Stop that, you're going to loosen the Obi and your kimono will fall off!"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." She said, looking at him, the sleeves of the kimono going well past her finger tips. "Don't buy me anything." This angered him.

"Why not? Aren't you grateful I got you some clothing?" He demanded, and she looked at him, her eyes proclaiming that she was unhappy but stoic as well.

"I don't want you buying me shit, is what I'm saying. I'm not a charity cause for your expensive gifts, thanks. I'll wear the clothes you brought me- on suspicion that you DID bring me clothes from my own room?"

"I did, but I'd like it better if you wear what I took the time to buy. I had to study every thing and make sure I got the right thing-"

"If you studied me so god-damn long, you'd know that my favorite color is PURPLE not BLACK, you asshole." She snarled angrily, and he grabbed her arm, and shoved her onto the bed, making her grunt and the mattress squeak, as he got on top of her and crashed his mouth against his, untying her obi in the process and tossing it to the floor. She struggled under him in protest, before pushing him off, and slapping him across the face. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I've always been affectionate towards your spunky attitude." He smirked, pulling down the sleeve of her kimono, and kissing her neck, making her shiver. "Your skin is soft as well." He commented, and her body trembled, making him look up and she brought her hands to her face and covered it. Orochimaru pulled her eyes away from her face, and saw tears. "I didn't realize you were so unsettled about such a thing." She shook her head.

"I'm not; I just wish you'd be a little nicer." She said, allowing him to kiss her exposed collar bone. "Please, take into consideration the fact that I have no desire to be your fuck buddy, nor your fuck toy, and that I'm actually aiming to see my ACTUAL boyfriend." She glared at him, and he stopped to look at her. "It's very irritating to watch you, you know."

"I'm a grown man; you don't have to watch me." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not lying. I'm not going to do anything stupid…"

"Yeah whatever. Look, I don't want to have sex with you." He blinked as if his mind had just been blown.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, and she held his face between her hands.

"I'm not going to give consent to you having sex with me, Oreos." He looked appalled. "Please get your hand out of my kimono-" He shrugged, and went back to kissing her skin. "Hey, stop that-! Mmn!" He sat up abruptly and she blushed, covering up, and he smirked deviously.

"Was that a moan I just heard?" He asked, and she shook her head in denial. "It was, wasn't it?" He kissed her neck again, making her arch her back and bite her lip. She abruptly pushed him off, wrapping an arm under her boobs and over it, making the cutest embarrassed face he had ever seen.

"Please, Olo-chi-ma-ru (cute way of saying his name, has only said it once before), let me off the hook…" Orochimaru chuckled, leaning down, making her lean back against the bed, and he lightly licked the desired spot on her neck where he had an almost insuppressible urge to leave a hicky.

"And what makes you think I'd let you off?" He asked, and she blushed, leaning up, cupping her hands around his ear and whispering something into it, making him blink twice when she did so, and his pupils shrink slightly, before he sighed and pulled away. "Alright, my dear, you have a valid excuse."

She hugged his neck. "Thank you." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "Next time." Orochimaru did not look her way, and she slipped out from under him, and went to the bathroom, locking herself in. She suddenly came back out and sat on the bed. "Hey." He looked at her. "You were talking about- how much you wanted to dress me up, right?" He nodded. "Well, what do you want me to wear? I'll make up this lost night for you, and you can dress me up with my permission." He looked excited. "Yes, for real." He pounced on her and ripped the sash off, and she covered herself up with the bed sheets, while giving him the kimono. He fled to his closet and came back with some type of shirt and a vest- they looked like they could fit him, but there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell the could fit her.

"Here, try this on." He offered, and she took it from him, looking at it. If only she was skinny enough to wear it. "Think of it as a substitute so that every move I make I don't see your chest." She blushed, and he turned around so she could put it on, and it fit her- it was slightly baggy, thankfully. He went back to the closet and came back wit several more pieces of clothing. She then realized he was dressing her up in his only Village's Chunnin uniform. She wound have refused if she could take back her word, but, she complied and slipped into the pants that hugged her thighs. He even gave her his old headband and she stayed still, letting him push her hair behind her ears to put it on. "Hmm- there's something missing…" He remarked, looking her over, as she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him.

"A retard hat with a little propeller on it that spins?" She said sarcastically, and he chuckled, pressing her palm to the headband, and slowly sliding it over the rest of the metal.

"Now it's perfect." He grinned. "If you were a ninja, you'd look very sexy-"

"If I lost weight, I'd look sexy too, but you never mention this before. It makes sense; now that we're somewhere where I can rag on you until you snap, you can kill me, bury my body, and no one will ever fucking know." He grinned, putting his hands on either side of her legs, and leaning in, pressing his lips to hers. "You must really get turned on when I wear your old village's clothes or something, huh? How kinky…"

"No, I just thought you looked rather adorable and harmless, so I just wanted to kiss you."

"Jesus, do you lay it on THICK. Faker." She said plainly, and he smirked.

"Hm- You said I can do anything to you but touch you, right?" Orochimaru mused aloud.

"You didn't listen to a damn thing, did you?" She asked.

"I want you to go to Sasuke and tell him you're Itachi's lover, but now you think he'll be a better bed mate."

"Why the fuck would I do that? Sasuke looks like he got hit by a mother fucking BUS." She said. "Second of all, I'm not a whore, thanks. I don't to the 'sleep and tell' shit."

"For me?" He asked, and she looked at him.

"For you? Well, when you put it that way I can't say anything other than NO." she said, sticking her tongue out at him childishly, and he chuckled.

"I could force you, but I won't. I don't want to crush your fiery spirit. Hey, how's about a game of strip poker?"

"You dressed me up to play strip poker for you? Or is that a back up plan to the rejection of, 'Bang-the-author-while-she's-wearing-my-old-uniform-that-turns-me-on' plan?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I suppose I was dressing you up to prepare you for the strip poker, because I'm sure you didn't realize that my old uniform has many various pieces of clothing that contribute to the outfit itself." He pointed out, and she blinked. She hadn't realized that. "It's not all that bad a deal."

"I've only played strip poker once and that's a forbidden subject, and I don't even know how to play poker." She remarked, and he smirked.

"I'll teach you. Winner takes all." When the image of 'Winner takes all' savagely invaded her head and raped her brain, she forced a smile and gently put more distance between the both of them.

"No, no, it's alright, I don't want to play with those conditions." She told him sternly. "Let's play later." He smirked and closely shook his head, leaning in.

"I'd like to play now." She leaned back, put the shoe to his chest, and kicked him away from her, and he looked shaken.

"Do I seriously need to flick your nose? I said NO and that means 'fuck that'. I'm not going to play strip poker with you, Oreos. I don't want to, if you're a real man and not scum, you'll understand why, and you'll accept the fact that I'm not ready yet, nor are we on that level of a relationship."(She's bullshitting) Orochimaru blinked, and then grinned.

"What a good skill of persuasion! Ok, I'll leave you alone for now." Orochimaru agreed, and she exhaled. "We really should start teaching you ninja basics, I'm sure you'll be great-and you can wear my old uniform." She threw the uniform in his face, and covered up in the bed's sheets, in her underware.

"I knew it! you do have a uniform fettish! you like nurses outfits too, weirdo?" She exclaimed, and he laughed. She was quite the rebellious one.


	6. Chapter 6

Plushie Love

Chapter 6

Orochimaru had waited, a long time, for her to return home. It was 7 pm, and she had not come through the front door, or the garage door, and there wasn't as much as a single phone call. He sighed, and heard the front door open some time within the hour, and her voice. He got up to greet her, but, she did not come into the room. Instead, she showered. When she was done, she went to the kitchen, talked with her mother about her day (for once) and then, came down the hallway.

He unscrewed the light bulbs from her ceiling fan, and turned off the light, quickly making the bed, throwing the curtain over the top bunk, and sat on her bunk, lying in wait. She opened the door, the room momentarily flooding with light, before she shut it behind her, and locked it. She messed with the light switch, before going over to the light, holding her towel so it wouldn't fall. The towel so loose, that if she had moved her arm, her chest would be in plain sight. She pulled on the light cord for her ceiling fan, and stood there, muttering something, before he grabbed her waist and pulled her back onto the bed, making her gasp. Her towel fell to the floor, and she sat on the bed, her back against his chest, nude.

"Good Evening. Did you forget I was here?" He demanded, and she tried to cover herself up, and her chuckled, his hand slipping between her legs, making her flinch. "For the past two days, yes, you've been home fashionably late, but tonight is out of the question." He purred in her ear, wrapping his left arm around her, just below her breasts, as he kissed the nape of the right side of her neck. "Hmm…You don't know how nice it is too able to feel the warmth you can provide, without the shield of clothing." She struggled, blushing.

"Mmn- let go, Orochimaru. I'm sorry, ok? It took longer than I thought-" She tried to explain, but, he bit down on her neck, making her cringe. "Ah! That hurt, asshole!" she hissed, and he looked at her with a mellow expression.

"You know, I actually thought, that you had been kidnapped or something, maybe you had been pulled into an alley and raped." He told her, "You know- you got off easy last time, but there won't be a repeat of that." He purred, as she shivered. "Cold?" He asked standing, pulling off the sleeping bag from her bed and wrapping her up with it. He kissed her and she looked at him.

"I know that I've been rather- mean- to you as not giving you sex when, clearly, I'm the one taking care of you…" He nodded. "But I have a rule."

"And what is it?"

"If you bang me you marry me." She said bluntly, and he blinked. Orochimaru withdrew and looked at the wall. "You're the type of guy who doesn't do commitment

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't change." Orochimaru said softly, and she nodded, changing, Orochimaru not looking as she let the sleeping bag fall to the floor and pulled on a shirt and underwear. He got up so she could remake the bed, then pulled back the covers and slipped in; Orochimaru discarded any unnecessary accessories, and then slipped into the bed as well. He slept on the side closet to falling out of the bed, while she slept against the wall on her pillows. It was odd how he didn't cuddle up to her for warmth, since it was now Fall, and the weather was getting chillier. Surprisingly.

"You're going to sleep on the edge? Aren't you cold?" She inquired, and he only replied with a 'Later'. She made herself comfortable enough to easily fall asleep. Tomorrow was Saturday and she deserved to sleep in. Eventually, Orochimaru's arms encircled her waist, and he pulled himself to her, snuggling with her nestling the valley between her breasts, closing his eyes. She opened her eyes sleepily ad wrapped an arm around his neck, and he raised his head to look at her in the dark. He could have sworn her saw a smile on her face, as she ran her fingers through his bangs, before letting her hand rest on his back and falling back into a deeper slumber. He laid his head on her chest ad listened to her heart thump behind her rib cage. It was a rather soothing and calming sound. Something he didn't hear too often in his line of work.

He didn't open his eyes as he rested his hand on the arm around his neck, rubbing it with his thumb, feeling the soft skin under his own. The desire to hear her moans of pleasure was loud in his head, but then there was her rule. He absently pressed butterfly kisses to her collar bone in thought, until he fell asleep himself.

~Next Morning~

Orochimaru awoke first, and found himself under her, as she slept on his chest quietly; her breath against his neck, making him slightly excited-he looked at the clock after noticing her bosom was pressed against his chest. It was 1 pm. Orochimaru maneuvered himself out from under her without waking her, and sat on the edge of the bed. She stirred slightly, mumbling something incoherent in her sleep, before pulling the covers up. Orochimaru reluctantly shook her, and she grunted in response. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Make it quick."

"If we did get married, where would you stay? Would I stay here or would you come with me?" He asked, and she rolled onto her side, facing him.

"Your place." She said. "I can't do any of that jutsu stuff though." Orochimaru nodded, and she fell back asleep. He could think of her in the traditional wedding kimono and rainbow obi now, her hair at its naturally best- wavy blond. Se would look kind of out of place, wouldn't she? Her attitude would probably ward off any and all other possible contenders. She fell back asleep and he left the room, the cat met him at the door. It meowed and he picked it up.

"I'm taking your mommy away." He told it, and it meowed in denial, as he tickled its stomach, before it savagely bit him, making Orochimaru snarl and drop the cat, which ran off. "Bastard animal." He went around and looked through the house. The only within-distance signature he noticed within 50 meters was hers and his own. They were- alone? He picked up a piece of paper in the kitchen, a note.

_Since you didn't want to come spend a day at the Zoo with us, and rather stay home, we already left while you were asleep. Be home around 9 pm to get out money's worth, if you're in pain or anything goes wrong, I have my cell phone on me and charged. Have a good day, call if you're going out. ~Mom_

Orochimaru blinked, and looked behind him. She stood there in an over-sized white T-Shirt and pink, pin-and-black stripped hem boxer short underwear that said, 'Jackpot' in the corner, and on the ass it said 'I play to win' and showed stacked up poker chips. "The note says they're at the Zoo and to call if there are any 'problems'." Orochimaru said, and she nodded, opening the fridge door and pulling out an Activia yogurt, shutting the door, and opened a drawer to retrieve a spoon to consume it with. "Also inform your mother if you are to abandon me here alone."

"I doubt she knows you're around." She said, peeling off the top of it and tossing it carelessly into the trash can, putting the spoon in the small cup of yogurt and stirring it to make it creamier- ironically, it was vanilla.

"Did you hear me this morning?"

"I'm trying to block out your weirdo questions even now, but you woke me up. I couldn't get back to sleep." She responded. "But yes, I heard you."

"Were you serious?" He asked, and she looked at him, giving him an elevator glance, while shifting the weight from one leg to the other. "Were you?" She countered cunningly after half a second, before getting back to her so important yogurt.

"Of course I was serious!" Orochimaru yelled, and she raised an eyebrow at his abrupt raise of volume. "Do you deny me?"

"I never said that, but I'm a girl with rather strange needs. This is how our life would go; you'd be working while I would be sleeping, even when I'm awake, you're not there, if you are there, you probably have no time for me, I'd end up committing suicide out of loneliness or, even worse, wind up getting with-(ugh!)-Sasugay behind your back. I don't like those options." She ate another spoonful of yogurt. "As much as I want to get married, I don't think it would be good to marry a guy more than 3 times my age. I already have a couple people on the list that I'd like to marry, and the first one is my fiancée of course." She said matter-of-factly.

"So, you'd rather marry your little engagement buddy than me?" He asked, and she looked at him.

"Um, yeah, he's just a year and 9 days younger than me, you're 34 years older." She told him. "Let's not have this discussion."

"No, let's. I really like you, and I'm heart-broken knowing you don't like me back." Orochimaru confessed, and she laughed. "What the hell's so funny?!"

"You're funny. You should really try to find a way to get back to your own time and dimension." She suggested plainly. "I think you've spend too much time in my bed with me." She ate another spoonful of yogurt. In a short burst of rage, he slapped the yogurt out of her hands and it splattered to the floor, followed by the sound of her spoon clattering onto the Arizona tile. He blinked, realizing what he had done. She was slightly bent over, as if she had also been slapped, her hair over her face, covering any facial feature. As he scrambled for an excuse, she stood slightly, and turned her head towards him, her hair revealing a single and icy glare.

"I-" He started, before doubling over as pain surged through his spine and fell to the ground, and she stood over him. He looked up at her, as she glared down at him icily and seriously.

"You see, this is why I refused to marry you. You're a jackass. I'm trying hard to lose weight and I have some weird problem involving my bladder and urinary track. Now, that yogurt, is supposed to kill two birds with one stone: help me lose weight, and fix my problem." She growled, putting her plaid-socked foot on his head, and added pressure. "Now look at it- it's all over the floor, and I've limited myself to one a day. Now, this could have been avoided, and I'll be a hypocrite by saying if you could control your temper, it would've never happened. You're going to clean it up, because you caused the mess, and you're going to cut down on the gossip, Drama Queen, before I curb stop you a couple times, then decapitate you, and go hide your body somewhere where no one will find you. Believe me; I can make it look like an accident, Bitch." Orochimaru grunted, and she took off her foot, and went over to the spoon, avoiding the spill of white dairy product, and picked up the spoon, going to the sink and washing it, before leaving for her room.

Orochimaru struggled to his feet from the punch to his crotch, and limped to the laundry room to grab a rag- some of the towels that were once used in the house, now, for minimal things, after their use had been decided done. He took a few deep breaths, before forcing himself to walk back to the kitchen and clean up the spill, before tossing the rag into the pile of towels in the laundry room- also dirty. He gingerly peeked into her room, no where in sight. He glanced toward the bunk bed's lower bunk, and even though there was a blanket over the large space to give her the false security of privacy, he would still see inside from the distance between the bed and the wall. There had to be distance, so that the cord that gave her cable TV, was in the wall the length of the bunk bed was also on, so the bed had to be pulled back to get the cord in. Only the white cord wrapped around her room almost un-noticeably, to her TV on the other side, but in reality, it could wrap around her room at least 3 times, the excess of the cord, under the bunk bed somewhere- probably against the wall, pushed back by the slightly deflated red heart mattress she pushed under her bed, so that if friends came over, she only had to pull it out to provide them a place to sit and relax.

He noticed some of her hair, and slipped into the room, before slipping next to her, over the covers. She looked at him and watched, as he scooted closer, and lounged on his side. She stared into his eyes, and there was a long silence, before she sighed. "You're such a hassle." She remarked, and he grinned. "I can give you 10 reasons why I'm not someone you'd ever want to marry."

"I can give you 10 counter reasons why you are someone I'd find no problem with spending the rest of my life with." Orochimaru responded. He looked into her eyes, and was confused when something clouded them, but, she closed her eyes, and turned away from him. He took the form of someone she had cried over before, and brushed up against her in his new, female form. "Come on, please?" Orochimaru's newly developed chest, pressing against her back.

"Don't take on the form of my ex-lover, Orochimaru, unless you want to make me cry." She told him.

"Do you not like me, Kat-chan?" Orochimaru purred in her ear, having adopted the voice that matched the person, pulling on her left arm, making her turn onto her back, before Orochimaru climbed on top of her, his new, short orange hair, getting in his eye sight. She looked at him, before closing his eyes, and Orochimaru decided to lie on top of her, letting his new slim fingers, grace her arm as they traveled up, briskly brushing against her hair, making goose bumps arise on her arms.

"Stop it, Orochimaru."

"No, no, that's not my name. It's-" She pushed him off, and he fell off the bed. "W-What was that for?"

"You're an idiot. Taking on the form of my ex is only going to make me give you a river, not my heart. Jackass." She said, and curled up again. "You can sleep on the top bunk tonight." Orochimaru changed back to his male form, tossing aside the image in the picture she had stared at on her computer for several minutes before deleting from existence a year or so ago. Orochimaru slipped back into the bed next to her, and he wrapped his arms around her, suddenly, her breathing became rugged.

"What's this? Is my bitch in heat?" He joked, before she shuddered violently, he simply smirked, hugging her closer, and she actually reached behind and caressed his left cheek with her left hand, and he noticed she had a hurt look on her face. "I'm sorry about the bitch thing- and the bleeping of person's name thing- and your yogurt-" She shivered, the window open, and she quickly wrapped her free arm around her bra-less chest, and he blushed faintly, realizing what was going on, as a chilly breeze entered the room. He looked away, feeling slightly awkward, and she shifted in his hold.

"I come with a hefty price tag, just so you know." She said, breaking the ice, and he chuckled.

"I'm willing to pay if you're willing to spend time with me." He remarked, and she laughed. "Now that I think about it, I've never heard you laugh before."

"I try to keep my outside life and home life separate." She smiled, and he twisted around to see this rare, once-in-a-blue-moon smile that was hers. It was gorgeous- this beautiful, hidden smile that was oh-so-real and non-imaginary. She looked his face up and down, the smile's brightness quickly diminishing, before vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. "Sorry, I didn't get a hold of myself…" He just stared at her, and instead of blushing, she narrowed her eyes at him, "Hey, you're crushing me, Godzilla." She said, and he got off.

"I just missed you for the past week. You didn't call or anything-" Orochimaru said, letting the sentence hang, when he saw a quizzical and puzzled look on her face.

"How could I call you in the first place, baka? You don't even have a cell phone, and I think of it as a waste of time to call the home phone." She explained, laughing, and hugging him into her chest. "you're so funny, Oreos." He grinned, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad you think of my seriousness as humorous." He said. getting a thumb towards the digital black and pink alarm clock that rested facing towards the inside of the bed, so she didn't have to get up from her position to read its bright, red, digital numbers. "I believe we still have 4 or 5 hours or so. Would you like to make the best of it with me?" She sighed in defeat.

"I suppose we can cuddle." She said, and he grinned, picking her up, making her gasp in surprise, before, pulling back the covers with one hand, holding her with his other arm, before settign her down in the bed, and snuggling up to her, pulling the covers over the both of them. "Don't try anything funny, Oreos."

"Alright." He agreed, and she allowed his arms to wrap around and envelope her, pulling her in. Shje thought, like usual, he's rest his head on her chest and use it as a pillow, but instead, she found herself resting against him, and she looked up at him.

"What's with this? Aren't you going to use my boobs as a pillow or are they too small for you now or something?" She said, slightly irritated at this 'low blow' to her self-esteem, but he only chuckled.

"That's my sleeping position. We're napping, so, you sleep on me." He concluded simply, and she blinked while he turned to lay on his back, and she had a hand on either side of his head so that here arms were not crushed, and his hands were on the small of her back and between her shoulder blades. "When we marry, lay on me like this as well."

"That will never happen but sure." She said, and lowered herself down to rest on him. To her surprise, he wasn't as 'squishy' as she thought, and abruptly sat up in her bunk, hitting her head and groaning, and he laughed, before she lightly punched him and he chuckled, pulling her down.

"My apologies." He said, running his fingers through her hair, looking for the sore spot, finding it as she winced at his touching it. He kissed her head. "That was rather amusing- what shocked you to do something so odd?"

"I thought you were muscle-less and then I found out you weren't." She admitted honestly, and he stiffled another round of laughter, pulling her down until she was laying on him. "Take a nap and you'll be fine."

"It would be great if a nap could resolve all your problems, right?" she said, and he blinked, looking at her, but she closed her eyes and attepted to drift off to sleep. He decided it was best to leave her be.


	7. Chapter 7

Plushie Love

Chapter 7

~Jealousy of 51-year old High School student~

Disclaimer: I don't own popstars, Sunny D, chikafila, or anything elseI didn't mention…I don't own Orochimaru either, but if I did, you guys would probably be the first to know-

Orochimaru stirred, hoping he didn't wake her, the warmth of what he hugged, make him happy. He opened his eyes to gaze into hers- but he was hugging a pillow. He blinked in confusion, since she was not there. It was still Saturday- they had just taken a nap, and the noise of her loud brother was in the air. He mopped in her bed, the door opened, and she entered, shutting the door, locking it, before someone pounded on it from the other side, she simply walked over to the bed and laid down, letting him wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close, then cover them with the blankets. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, and tried to look away- but he couldn't. "Hey, Jiriya, my eyes are up here, not down my god damn shirt." She snapped, and he blinked.

"Uh- yeah, sorry." He said, and looked away, and she pulled up her shirt. She closed her eyes and rested. "Why are you napping again?"

"Because dealing with my family is a hassle and they drain the life out of me. I'd much rather be in school that here- or hanging with D and J. It's only on Wednesdays that me, D, and J chill out, you know? It's still Saturday." She explained, and he nodded, closing his eyes as well, as she relaxed in his hold.

"You're not trying to get away…" He pointed out softly, and she sighed.

"I'm tired from my family, and my bisexual friend and I hug like this. I also know that, because of the small space in here and our added size, you can't rape me unless you want to hurt yourself, and you can't do anything fancy. I'll fight back when I need to, other than that, its too much trouble to waste necessary energy that can be used for something else that could be more important." She explained her point, and he blinked.

"Are you sure you're stupid? That made a lot of sense to me, and you might as well be a genius." She chuckled at his compliment. "Hey, take me to your school tomorrow."

"Fuck. You." She said bluntly, and he frowned. "My school has the lowest standards in the state. It's not the place for a high-class Sannin, and I wouldn't even like to be in there." He nuzzled up to her.

"I want to make sure you're safe." He said, and she was silent. Orochimaru waited for a response.

"I am safe- I can defend myself, Oreos. I don't need a bodyguard." She assured him, but, he did not hinder his determination to get her permission.

"I've noticed that you have trouble on your homework, and sometimes, you'll ask your mother for help but she can't because she doesn't know what you're doing in class. If I attend, then I'll know what's going on, and I'll be able to make it easier for you to understand." Orochimaru offered, and she was silent still.

"I said, Fuck you. You're not coming to my god-damn school, ok? She snapped, her eyes still closed, and he grinned.

"If you really don't want me to go, look at me and tell me." She opened her eyes and glared at him, the glare she gave him made him shiver.

"You. Will. Not. Go. To. My. God. Damn. School." She hissed venomously, and he nodded, resting on her, hearing her heart beat- it was slightly quickened.

"Your heartbeat- is it because of me?" Orochimaru questioned coyly, and she groaned.

"I've never had anyone lay on me with pedophilic hands nor a matching personality." She told him, and he chuckled, hugging her closer. Tomorrow, she'd go to school, forget all about him for 8 hours, then, return home. OR, he could stay on her mind for those seemingly lost 8 hours. He'd like the latter.

(Monday)

She sighed, shivering, from the coldness of the state's strange fall. It was still hot but then the nights were cold- thank god. Even better, winter was just around the corner- then spring, then the hated summer. But, the falls was still very relaxing. She stopped at the cross walk and hit the metallic silver button several times, wanting her desire to get across soon, to be expressed each time she pressed it- she stopped after 5 times. Then, there was the waiting. Someone came to stand next to her- it wasn't common, but it wasn't uncommon either. There were probably 15 hundred other kid who attended her school- not including the ditchers and those who slept in and didn't show up to class some times. She hoped to got it wasn't one f those preppy girls- the ones who cakes on their make up in class and added to it every period, hiding their ugly faces and hiding behind masks of cosmetics to make themselves look better. A boost of confidence for the whores, maybe? She looked down at her chest and lightly groped herself, still half-awake. Maybe- if her boobs were slightly bigger- not double F's or anything- but having C's would be nice- maybe, she too, would have higher confidence in herself, and maybe a better self-esteem?

She glanced to her right, and saw a boy- probably 16 or 17, with shaggy blonde locks. He looked at her and smiled. "Hello, Kat-Chan." She blinked in amazement and confusion. Who the FUCK was this guy?! He grinned, leaning down and kissing her, and while she was in a daze, he slipped his hand into hers and chuckled.

"Orochimaru?!" She hissed after she had recovered, and he nodded. "Why the hell are you here?!" She demanded, and he grinned a little more.

"Well, I was worried about you, and I'm lonely during the day." He said, pointing to himself with his free hand. "Besides, I already enrolled." Her eye twitched.

"C-Come again?" She asked, the cross walk light showed a white figure, and he dragged her across it, to the other side. "When did you have time to do this?!"

"Sunday. You were busy, and I was not. It only took a few minutes, not long at all. In fact, I was able to- _persuade_ – them to put me in the same classes as you, so I get to see you through out the day!" He jabbered excitedly. "Aren't you happy? I am."

"I was happier with knowing that you were home." She told him. "I suppose you expect me to walk home with you as well, right?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful. You make me so happy, you know?"

"Whatever. On Wednesdays, you go straight home, ok?" She said, before brushing away his questions about the rather odd demand. As they entered the lobby of the school, he leaned it, removing his hand from hers.

"If you don't put your all in your studies- I'll rape you." He said, and she jolted, before he walked off, leaving her standing there. Had he REALLY just said that? She groaned and went to class as the bell rang. Indeed, he was everyone of her classes, and after the teacher had introduced him and her peers had gone to work, he pulled up a chair next to her, and make himself comfortable, abiding school rules, occasionally, leaning close enough to rest on her, but, he never did. Thank the Gods. "So- what do they call you here?" He asked, and she looked away. "Don't you have projects to work on? This is the Broadcasting class. I'll hold the camera if you desire." She abruptly stood up, going over to her friend who was on the other side of the row, two seats down, and she shoved the camera into his hands.

"I need a cameraman, J. Let's go." She ordered, and he groaned in protest, but she silenced him, and he stood up and followed her out of the room. Orochimaru frowned in displeasure. The bell rang some time later, and they were given 5 minutes to get to class, and Orochimaru pulled her to the side.

"Would you like it best if I took the form of someone else?" Orochimaru asked, and she blinked in confusion. "It seems like multi-colored and dyed hair is common here- would you like my hair to be some other color? My eyes maybe?"

"Why the fuck would I care?" She asked, irritated by his clinginess. Goddamn him.

"Well, you don't seem happy that I'm here- so I assumed you didn't like my appearance. I tried to be as American as possible. Look, my eyes are brown and my hair blonde and short- most American teenage boys keep their hair in this fashion, right?"

"If you need confirmation on how you look, look around and just- mix it all together, but as far as I'm concerned, I've already told you- I was happier with you staying in my room than my classrooms." She told him bluntly. "About that threat earlier- I do hope you didn't mean it. Or I'd have to burn you alive." She said, walking to class as the minute bell rang.

In English (2nd class), he sat across the isle from her, in a seat that belong to someone who never showed up. She worked on a project- the entire day devoted to it, and she wrote words around an expertly cut out picture, while he took up the empty chair beside her. "Did you cut that out with a pair of scissors?"

"No, a knife." She told him bluntly, going to the teacher's desk, before towards the door, "And take the new student with you!" Orochimaru grinned, and followed her out the door.

"So, those pictures you have? You cut them out with a knife? The ones on your project? That's amazing!" Orochimaru said, trying to make conversation, but she'd have none of that small talk in here world. "I want you to have my children." He said; to see her reaction- she slammed into a wall, and then recoiled.

"Go fuck yourself, I'm not having your kids!" she almost screamed, before he clasped a hand over her mouth firmly, reminding her that teachers would probably appear if she were too loud, and she withdrew from his hold and continued walking.

"I won't pressure you about it now- you like snake bites, right?" Orochimaru asked, as they reached the room, and his hair was blonde with black and red stripes, and he had a pair of snake bites. She looked back at him- then did a triple take, making him grin in satisfaction. "Ah, you like this look then?!" He exclaimed happily, the teacher in the room looking up.

"I guess." She said, turning to the art room's teacher, who laughed and stood up. "Hey Ms. C, I'm working on a project, mind if I take some supplies from you? I'm really going to put a lot of effort into this one, you know?" The teacher nodded, "Go ahead." The teacher answered and Kat nodded. Orochimaru followed her around.

"So, is there any chance that, maybe, in the near future-" He said, but she cut him off mid-sentence with a "Shut up."

"In this room, you'll be silent, Oreos." She said sternly. "You can speak when we leave." She told him, collecting a few things, thanking the Teacher, before going back to class, Orochimaru tagging along beside her once more. "Speak."

"Is their any chance in the future that you may possible, come to like me?" He asked, and she giggled, smiling, giving off one of those genuine, 'better-save-this' smile. One of those ones that's like a fake orgasm to guys- yeah, one of those.

"Maybe, but if I ever do, you'll be the last one to know." She said, grinning, and Orochimaru stared at her. "Oh, and about earlier- I do like the snake bites, and make your hair- well, don't make it gay, like you're pulling it off now. I liked your black hair better." She told him honestly, and Orochimaru stopped, as she continued walking back to class, turning the corner, completely oblivious to his disappearance. He turned his hair back to blonde and went back to class, and she looked at him with indifference. As if- his appearance didn't really matter to her, and he asked her about this. "Look, I'm here to educate myself, not babysit you and your insecurities, ok?" She told him, reading his expression. "I want a good grade on this project- school comes first." He nodded, and attempted to assist her, and the bell rang, signaling, for the both of them and about half the other student body in the school, lunch (there is A lunch, which is between the 4 classes, and B lunch, which is after 3 classes and before the last. Oreos and 'Kat' have A lunch.).

She collected her things, "Are we going to hang out with your friends now?" Orochimaru asked, and she nodded, grabbing his hand, and leaving the room with him behind her. Hordes of children crowded the halls, the students pushing the both of them closer and closer together. She expertly weaved between the students, and at a fast pace, as if they disgusted her and she desired nothing more than to get out as soon as possible. She pulled him down a short hallway with a pair of tan, metal, double doors, which she pushed on a silver bar-like mechanism, to open, and they found themselves freedom to roam and fresh air. She released his hand and walked off, and like a lost puppy, he followed her to a small area with a sort of strange canopy umbrellas over it- like a couple others out in what seemed to be, a courtyard. On either side of the pole, there was a blue picnic table- the fence ones with wicker-like weavings of metal for the benched their held and the table itself. She took off her bag and set it on a bench, and more people, crowded to the bench, some of them he remembered seeing.

A girl with brown hair- that was Momo, then that other girl- what was her name? A girl with rugged black hair that when to her shoulders appeared- was her name Sid? A lame looking boy was Gamer J. Orochimaru plopped down next to her, knowing he was out of place, but not really minding it much. "Oh, this is the new guy? I heard we had a new exchange student!" Momo chirped happily, and Orochimaru forced a smile.

"Yeah- this is the one. Keep an eye on him, ok?" Momo and Sid nodded, grabbing hold of him, while she got up and left, disappearing around a corner. Eventually, he broke free of their vice grips, and went over to the corner that she had disappeared around, and found a ring of people- and she was next to a rugged looking boy, who had an arm around her waist. This boy- angered Orochimaru to no extent. Kat was hassling a rather big-bones girl, that she was not allowed within the circle without initiation, and the girl protested she's do it later, but Kat gave up and found it too much trouble to pursue the point further. Orochimaru walked up to the boy, glaring at him, taking the boy's arm, and removing it from her waist, and she glared at him, and Orochimaru realized he was acting strange to them, and laughed.

"Sorry, you had a stain, on your sleeve, see?" Orochimaru fibered, pointing to a fresh stain that one of the many males of the ring had placed on his sleeve. The boy got angered and cursed the other males out, while Orochimaru grabbed her hand and pulled her away, and back to the table, passing a couple making out in an isolated corner. "Why don't we do that?"

"Why do you always have to fuck up my life, eh? Another million dollar question." She said, snatching her hand from his, and he frowned. She really did hate him. "What do you want? Lunch is my only free time to hang with my friends."

"I want to sit together." He told her bluntly, and she laughed. "I brought money for lunch…" He didn't know what that had to do with the matter…

"Alright, alright, you win. Go and buy some food- I'll have a chick-fil sandwich and a Stormy D." Orochimaru frowned, unsure that if they were parted, she'd leave him alone and vanish within the school, and he's never find her in its unfamiliar halls. She saw this and sighed, looking away, running a hand through her bangs and leaving it tangled there. "Geez, you're so needy. I'll go be a good girl and sit down, just get the food, ok?" He perked up and nodded, before getting in line, as she sat down.

"So, he lives with you?" Momo asked, "Awe, he's so cute! Like a puppy!"

"A puppy that I'd like to kick." She commented. "I don't know, he's a little…unworldly, you know?"

"Well, that doesn't mean you can't give him a chance, right? Come on, he looks like a nice guy and he's foreign! You're never going to meet another guy like him!" Momo retorted, "He's hot with those snake bites." Sid added. She thought about it and lowered her eyes, giving no response, as he came back with her order and a pop tart, smiling.

"Why didn't you get something better? You could've gotten a slice of Papa Joe's pizza, you know!" Momo told Orochimaru, who looked at her in awe.

"Really? I didn't know that." He commented, looking at the pop tart. "Tomorrow, I'll get one, today, I'll try a Tart Popper." She grimaced.

"It's called a Pop Tart, retard."

"My bad." Orochimaru said, and bit into in, blinking. "What magic of the Gods have been bestowed upon me?!" said Sid, in reference to his facial expression of pure joy and amazement. He finished the 1st pop tart, and nibbled on the next, leaning against her, as she drank her Sunny D and ate her sandwich. "So, who's this?" A blonde haired boy said, he also had a little emo cut, his wavy blonde bangs over his left eye mostly.

"He's an exchange student." She answered, and Orochimaru closed his eyes. "Oh, and he's my sister's sex friend." Orochimaru choked on his pop tart.

"S-Sex friend?!" Ryan gagged, and she laughed. "Oh, just another joke- you got us that time." She nodded in agreement, and finished off her lunch. Then there was arguing and talking, then the bell rang, and through the crowded hall, Orochimaru slipped his hands into hers, and she glanced back at him. "Not to get lost." He said, and she shrugged it ff, going to a class, and slipping behind the teacher's desk, grabbing some candy, before leaving the class, and going to their actual class.

"What class is the one you're stuck in? It's Geometry, right?" She looked down.

The rest of the day, she didn't talk to him, and when he tried t talk to her, he was ignored. They walked home together, and he changed his hair to black and kept his piercings, slipping his hand into hers. She took her hand away, and he frowned, as they waited for the crosswalk to change to green. "You're angry with me?" He asked, and she glared at him, "You're angry."

"I can't _fucking_ believe you. I can't." She growled. "You're so- reckless! Do you even THINK when you do shit?!" She demanded, and he cringed. "You're a fucking jackass."

"I did this so I could help you in your studies-"

"BULLSHIT!!" she snarled, pointing at him. "Bullshit. You just want more of my time to whore around with!" Orochimaru looked away, but she turned and grabbed his jaw, turning his gaze back to her. "I see you EVERY NIGHT, Oreos. Has it occurred to you that, maybe, I need some time to myself? This hellhole of a school is where I get time to myself, and then hanging with my friends is more time to me, then, you have my nights." The light turned green, and she hastily walked away, Orochimaru running at her heels. "You're a greedy bastard."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, honestly, I just wanted to attend your school, and be with you some more. See if you act differently in a more natural environment. It makes me sad when you come home and want to cry because of your math scores." Orochimaru said, pleading his case, but she hardly listened to him. "Hey, come on…"

"I hear you, hommie, but I'm saying I'm not down with your bullshit, Cradle robber." She told him, and he blinked. Slang! His worst enemy! Orochimaru panicked, trying to decipher her words, as she continued to talk in slang. After minutes of worthless deciphering, he decided he had lost this fight, and declared her the winner.

"Fine, FINE! I wanted a better chance of getting in your pants." Ha-HA! Some slang of his own! How did she like a taste of her own medicine?! She turned around and smiled.

"Thanks for being honest with me, Oreos. See you at home." She called, running off, and joining up with a couple of her friends. Orochimaru was amazed. She didn't slap him or anything. Another true smile. Orochimaru ran a hand through his short hair.

"I'm trapped." He muttered, before laughing. "Good going!"


	8. Chapter 8

Plushie Love

Chapter 8

~BOOK TO THE FACE! ~

(A/N: For confidentiality, Ryan's name has been changed to his nickname- L.)

Orochimaru, as punishment for his 'douchebaggery', as she called it, slept on the rough and uncomfortable top bunk that night, while she slept below, cold and shivering, under her feather-down and sleeping bag, her cat, curled up in a ball, sleeping between her legs on top of the sheets. "Why don't you close the window?" He asked the cold not much of a bather to him, for it never really reached the top bunk, and it seemed the good blanket dressed the mattress to keep it from being just the mattress sheet and the mattress itself.

"Because it keeps the room cool." She told him, trying to get some sleep, but she found it difficult, and pulled Pete under the covers with her, and he meowed a lazy meow, before getting out from under the sheets, and going back to his warm spot.

"I'm sorry and I'm cold." He said, trying to apologize, trying to be able to coax her into letting him warm up next to her.

"Go fuck yourself." She snapped in a stern tone, meaning she was no longer in the mood for him. "Shut up and go to sleep." Orochimaru did so, and stared at the anime poster on her ceiling, twisting his head around, noticing Itachi and Kisame on it. In a sudden flash of rage, he ripped the poster off and tore it to shreds, and she scrambled out of bed from the noise. "What in the hell are you doing?!" She demanded, and he looked at her, realizing what he had done, opening his mouth, and tried to find an answer.

"I- I got mad." He gasped finally, and she glared at him, pointing to him warningly.

"You owe me a new Naruto poster, BITCH!" She snarled. "I swear to god, if you rip down anymore, I'll kill you!"

"But- this one is has me, Sasuke, Kabuto, and Itachi in it-"

"Fuck you and your Itachi fetish that one's staying up there!" She snapped. "I'm going back to bed, and don't rip down anymore posters! It's difficult to put them up there by myself!"

"Why put them on the ceiling anyways?"

"Because when you move things around, you have to take them down and put them back up. Why not put them in a place where you only have to put them up once?" She explained, and he nodded. "Now knock it off."

"Then let me sleep down there with you." He said. "I'll be good, promise. I'll even sleep on the other side of the bed!" There was silence. "I'm coooooold! Look into your cold, black heart, and have some compassion for poor, cold, Oreos." He whimpered, and there was some movement, before she popped her head up.

"I'm not the heartless bitch that you portray me as." She told him, and he grinned.

"Oh? Well, I never see you smile or laugh. That's a lie, actually, I saw you laugh once." He told her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Ooooook-" She slapped a sign on the oak railing that made sure he didn't roll off the top bunk. "Stalkers aren't allowed in my bunk, sorry." She vanished, and he opened his mouth, trying to form words, and looked at the sign

'Stalker/ Pedophile/ Boy Crazy Guy's zone'

He ripped the sign off and crumpled it up, leaning down, and tossing it at her, making her jolt. "Holy shit!" she yelled, seeing him, before giving him a glare, and he blinked, and she grabbed his collar and hauled him down to her bunk, until they were face to face. "I'm going to make you pay for that."

"I've only go a $100 on me, and did I ever tell you that you have Tsunade-like strength?" He commented, catching her off guard, and he pecked her on the lips, before she decked him in the face. "Ow…"

"O-Orochi-Teme!" she exclaimed. "You're such a hassle!" she complained, and he looked at her. "You can stay down here, but stay over there." She said, pointing to the other side of the bed.

"Thanks, Ice Queen who produces great warmth." He commented, snuggling up in the sheets, and she hugged her pillow, trying to get to sleep. He lay on the cold side, but it was fine with him, because her pillows held her scent, resulting in his decision to snuggle one, as she tried to sleep. "May I- sleep close to you?"

"No."

"May I hold your hand?" He asked, and she was silent. Then, she offered him her hand, and he took it giddily, lacing his fingers with hers. "Hey, what do you think our child would look like?" He asked, and she snatched her hand back, sitting up and glaring at him.

"Ok, you're acting like a girl who just lost her virginity on a one-night stand, and she's making plans for the future with the guy. Knock it off; you're making me feel like a dude." She told him, and he chuckled.

"You don't seem to understand that I'm the one who'll be your first time, my dear." He sneered, snatching her hand back, lacing his fingers once more, and holding her hand so tightly, that she gritted her teeth. "So, back to the questions. How do you feel about a small house somewhere? Maybe in the country- or in a village somewhere, I can do either one."

"You're wanted in every village."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot. Well, then how about one of my bases? We can stay at any one of them! There's one with wide windows and a grand view of the ocean- or is it a lake? - Its some type of large body of water. What scenery do you dream of for a family?" Orochimaru asked her, loosening his grip on her hand.

"…somewhere isolated- where I can wrap up in a blanket and watch the rain, and if I wanted to, go out and dance in it or just stand in it. Somewhere, where it snows, so I can bundle up my kids and make them hot cocoa and have Christmas with them every year…" She trailed off.

"I see- what about the honeymoon? Where do you want to go?" He asked, and she thought about it, closing her eyes.

"I don't know- but one part of it will be me and the guy I marry, relaxing on a canopy bed, floating on the surface of a crystal clear lake. Maybe get frisky a little, but other than that, probably just sleep as the sun sets and splashed the water with its color."

"What a beautiful image!" He said. "Let's do that right when it starts." He told her, and she ignored him. "Sorry, forgot you were trying to sleep." Silence. He scooted closer to her, and stopped, hearing the winds howling outside her window, as if the were angered. She took her hand from his, and hugged herself. Orochimaru scooted closer. "Are you afraid of the wind?"

"No- I just want it to die away." She said, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, as the wind pounded at her window furiously, as if responding to his actions. He put a hand on her head,

"Relax." He directed, and she did, before he removed his hand. "I'm not going anywhere." She was no longer tense, and laid into him. Orochimaru was silent. As much as he wanted to flip her onto her back and make her his, he pushed the urge aside, as she struggled to fall asleep. "Can I-" He bit his lips, picking his words wisely. "-Touch your hair?" He asked, thinking he had made a good selection.

"Can you?" She said, but it was more of a statement than a question. He was treading on thin ice.

"_MAY I_- touch your hair?" Orochimaru rephrased his question.

"You may, I don't mind it." She responded, still trying to sleep. Orochimaru gingerly petted her hair, gently running his fingers through a strand of it. She finally fell asleep, as he examined her hair. Split ends. The shampoo in her shower said it was used by professionals on the bottles. She expressed a minor distaste in it, but she couldn't get rid of the bottles until she had drained them of their contents. He compared her split ends to the ends of his hair- which were undamaged and straight and healthy. If she used his shampoo and conditioner- her hair would be prettier- n-not that it wasn't pretty. Un-dyed, natural light brown hair that had all-natural golden highlights. In the right light, her hair turned an orange-ish red. He closed his eyes, drowning himself in the faint coconut scent of her hair.

~Next Morning~

'Vrrrr, vrrrr, vrrrr.'

Orochimaru groaned. What the hell was that sound?! Suddenly, it ended, and he realized his head was on her chest, as she lay on her back, the cell phone against her ear. "Hello?" She answered, and Orochimaru realized his arms were around her waist, hugging her close- probably for warmth, and she was lying sideways- and so was he, his feet dangling off the edge of the bed. She listened to the person on the other line rant, before she gave a reply, running the tips of her fingers absently through some of his hair, petting him unconsciously. "Well, you just woke me up. It's Wednesday, so I've got a couple extra hours to spare. I'll get it done, ok?" There would be silence- if not for the other's squabbling. "Ok- ok, have a nice day." She said, shutting the phone, tucking it under one of her pillows, lying back down and closing her eyes, as Orochimaru got up.

"I'm sorry-" He murmured.

"It's fine, as long as you're not raping me or you're going to sexually harass me." She said simply, and he grinned, relaxing as much as he wanted. The surprising softness of her chest- her arms were usually ashen because of the winter- it was December. She had recently learned, thanks to distress when her arm broke out in a strange rash, that her skin was allergic to heavily perfumed lotions, so anything with a light scent was better for her than what she loved.

"It's 8 am- why are we not rushing to school?" He asked.

"On Wednesdays, its late start unless you're told other wise. School starts at 10 am." She told him, and he nodded. "So- is my hair to your liking?" He looked at her.

"Your hair- it's damaged." He said.

"I know." She answered simply. "Sorry my hair doesn't fit your 'needs'. I've been told guys like something to grab aside from the hips." Orochimaru abruptly pushed himself up and off of her by putting her hands on either side of her on the bed.

"I don't care about sex. I just want you to love me the way I love you, and my libido can wait until that day comes." He told her. "I want to woo your heart to thaw." He said, kissing her shoulder, resting back down on her. "Hey-" She glanced towards him, and he looked back, offering up his hand. "Let me see your hand." Orochimaru grinned, and she placed her right hand in his left, and reclined, closing her eyes, as he kneaded it with his thumbs, examining her palm and the rest of her hand. Surprisingly, despite the ashen and dryness of the back of her hands from the weather, her palms were soft and warm. Her cheeks, too, were soft to the touch.

"Hey, who said you can feel me up, Oreos?" She demanded, flustered by his touching her.

"You're warm and it's cold beyond these sheets." He said, in replace for an apology, and she groaned.

"That witty comment can get you thrown in jail, Pedo, because I'm a minor."

"Does age really apply when love is the topic?" Orochimaru inquired gently, holding a strand of her hair to his face.

"If its love, it's a one-sided love." She countered, and he was silent, going back to observing her.

Her heart beat was normal- if not slightly raised. She didn't have any broken ribs or bones- he couldn't feel any cracks. She had strange hair that cooperated with a hair brush, but then again, styled itself. He'd seen it too! She woke up with her hair in mixed strands, brushed it, and it became puffy. One, she fell asleep with damp hair- she woke up the next morning, and brushed it, and it transformed in to beautiful, gentle curls- The type of curls that curl downwards- like a spiral star case, and not to the side and up. But the next day, her hair was gently wavy- it changed day by day, and that amused him.

"Do you think people will get jealous because I have a foreign wife?" He asked, and she looked at him. "I think they might."

"I'm a hybrid; I don't think they'll be all thrilled." She said bluntly, closing her eyes. "I know I'd be happy if you shut up for five more minutes, but that's not going to happen."

"Hey, when do we get to shower together?" He asked her boldly, resulting in her shoving him off of her, and he slammed his head on the wood above them. "T-That hurt!" He whimpered, and she left the bedroom uninjured and uninterested. "W-Wait." He said, getting to his feet, and running after her. She was in the kitchen- eating yogurt with a spoon, and when she noticed he had entered the kitchen, and turned her back to him half-way, protecting her "breakfast" from behind ruined for a second time. "it was just a question, swear to whatever god you serve!"

"I serve a variety of Egyptian Gods and Jashin." She responded, and he blinked, shaking his head.

"Well, whatever- why aren't you turned to me?"

"I'm protecting my breakfast." She told him. "I'll be DAMNED if you try to ruin it today!"

"I'm not trying t ruin your breakfast, I'm trying to have a conversation with you about our future-"

"You're OBSESSED!" She growled, and she ducked out of his reach. "Go away!"

"I'm not 'obsessed', I'm 'determined'." He frowned. "I really like you, and I just want to express how much in some way…"

"LOOK, FREAKAZOID!" She yelled, pointing to him accusingly. "It's impossible for a Sannin to like someone like me, ok? In fact, you're not even supposed to be here!" She declared, and he was silent. "If you can go back to your world and come back here, why didn't you stay over there?"

"B-Because I liked it here…with you, I just-" He began, but she cut him off mid-sentence.

"You're crazy. If you're going to fall in love with someone, it might as well be someone from your world. I'm not pretty, I don't have big boobs, and I'm fat. Pick someone else!" She told him, looking at the clock. 9:30 said the clock. She finished her yogurt, threw the trash in the trash can, pulling on a coat and grabbing her bag. "I'm leaving first." She said, opening the front door, and while he tried to stop her, the door was slammed shut.

At school, he was called into the office and informed that some of his classes had been changed- the only time he'd get to see her was at lunch and 3rd block. He looked for her at lunch.

"Eh? Who are you talking about?" Momo asked when he asked her where Kat-chan was. "There's no one at this school with that name."

"He's always clinging on her like some parasite- her middle name starts with a 'C' if I remember correctly." L informed, arms crossed over his chest. "I haven't seen her- text her with my cell phone, if you'd like." He said, tossing something to Orochimaru, who caught it, and looked at it. "What's wrong with him? He looks like he's never seen a cell phone before!" Momo laughed. Orochimaru opened it, and flinched when the screen lit up.

"I-I don't know how to use a 'cell phone'."

"So- you've never held a cell phone in your entire life, aside from right now?" Momo asked, and he nodded. "Teach him how to text her!" L nodded, and went over Orochimaru, guiding him on how to text her, making a text.

"There- I've sent a text to her- she replies quickly. I told her you were looking for her-" The phone let out a shot, musical note, and he showed Orochimaru how to open up the received text message from Kat.

'If he wants to talk to me, I'm in the library.'

"Well, off to the library you go, eh?" L said, grinning, taking his phone back, as Orochimaru left. A cell phone…maybe he could convince her to get him one as well? He looked around, trying to figure out where she was. The library was rather large and it may be complicated to find her. She was past all the bookshelves that were twice her size, and standing in front of the window that was looking at the front doors of school, for the windows of the library was not far from the front doors. He took up residence next to her, following her gaze, to the overcast and cloudy sky. She looked so peaceful.

"Sorry about this morning, you're just- creeping me out with all tat talk of getting hitched and stuff-" She said, running a hand through her bangs.

"I love you."

"You wouldn't know what love was if it came and bit you in the crotch!" she snarled, realizing what she had said, and sighed. "I just think that- if you marry someone, it should be a talented ad pretty girl- or guy- whatever fits you best." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at her, grabbing her arm before tripping and, and she fell to the ground. "What the-!?" She began, put he pulled her into the protection of one of the book shelves, so that no one outside or inside, to see them from the side, unless they actually looked. Orochimaru slammed his hand next to her face, and she flinched.

"I'm not some juvenile teen like you are, my dear. I think I'd know if I'd fallen for someone or not, and why would you care if it's anyone but you?" He asked, and she inhaled deeply.

"I already like someone, and its not you, Oreos." She told him bluntly, and his eyebrow twitched, before he grabbed her jaw and pressed his lips against hers forcefully, and she whimpered in protest, kneeing him in the stomach. He bit her lower lip and she gasped in pain, giving him the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. He withdrew, and she covered her face.

"Hn- you taste good." He chuckled, and she lowered her head, avoiding his gaze. "Something wrong?" The bell rang, and she abruptly stood up, and fled, as Orochimaru stood up, licking his lips. She really did taste good. He went to math and grinned, leaning back in his chair so the top rested on her desk, and it balanced on two legs, his hands behind his head, resting his skull on her desk, looking up into her face. "So, was it to your liking?" He asked her. The reaction he got was simply adorable, as she blushed and looked away shyly. "You're so cute." He grinned, making her blink, in surprise, as he leaned up to steal a kiss- before he was hit in the head with a text box on the curriculum, but she had leaned back enough to dodge it.

"No Public display of affection neither on school campus nor in the class rooms, Mr. Asitomo!" the Teacher snarled, using the fake last name Orochimaru had put on the enrollment papers. Orochimaru groaned, and she busted out laughing.

Maybe American schools weren't the best thing…


	9. Chapter 9

Plushie Love

Chapter 9

She laid on her bed. Finals. Finals were going to kick her ass! Orochimaru kissed the palm of her hand- her cheek- than her fist as she punched him in the face. "Knock it off, Oreos, I'm stressing out here!"

"Let's have sex instead." Orochimaru suggested, and she kicked him off the bed. "It had a lot of potential…" He murmured, rubbing his head. "Oh, by the way, the middle of the moth is coming up soon, and I'll be able to go back to my world!" He informed her happily, hoping she's join in.

"Well, stay there, this time. I can't have you hassling me for Thursday or Friday, those are the finals days. Wednesday we don't have late start- ugh, what a pain." She groaned, Orochimaru crawling back onto the bed, kissing her shoulder.

"I'll pleasure you so much you won't even bat another eyelash at your school work." Orochimaru purred "Seductively", when his pickup lines were whack.

"You would be able to pleasure a woman if your life depended on it, Oreos." She told him, and she grinned.

"Ooooh, Kat~~~ you turn me on-" He began to sing.

"You're easier to turn on than a light switch." She told him, ignoring him for her studies.

"When have you ever cared about studying!? You only want an excuse to keep me at bay." She flinched. He was right on target. "You really don't like me that much? I thought you liked what happened in the library the other day…" She shoved papers into him.

"T-These are all the 3rd block notes I've taken, so stu-study them." She stammered, and he looked at them, before tossing them aside, and she glared at him. "What the fuck was that for, jerk off?!" She demanded, and he crawled on top of her.

"I have no use to study; my grade's an A+ in that class. Can I get the same grade in your class, Teacher?" Orochimaru asked, and she shivered.

"JESUS, you're so creepy!" She exclaimed, and he held up piece of clothing in front of her. "Is that- is that my bra?! And my panties!?" She demanded, and he grinned.

"I AM a ninja." He reminded her. "How about we get dirty now?"

"Not in my small bed, we're not." She told him sternly, and his eyes light up and she knew she had backed herself into a corner.

"So my bed it is! We can leave as soon as tomorrow." He smirked, and she withdrew.

"I'm not sleeping with you." He smirk turned into a sneer. She had a feeling he had found the loophole in her words. And he had.

"But you said not in your bed, which means you're WILLING, but not in this location." Orochimaru pointed out matter-of-factly, and she squirmed underneath him, and he sighed. "Can I get a kiss?"

"Well, geez, you stole my first one, so I don't see why not." Orochimaru blinked.

"I-I took your first kiss?! T-The other day?!" He gasped, really fretting. She was a blunt, violent girl- she had to have gotten it from somewhere down her family line! Her mother? Sometimes, he heard the two of them arguing- like two lions fighting over a female. If her mother were to find out, then she's probably grapple him and do horrid things to him- **BAPTIZING**! What if she _**baptized him**_!? "I don't want to be blessed with holy water!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm embarrassed about it, but you, know, shit happens-" She pointed out, being a momentary pessimist.

"Let's get married now."

"Here we go with the rushing…" She murmured.

"No, I'm serious! What if your MOM found out I was your first time?! Y-You obviously get your violent, Tsunade-Streak from her, w-what if she's the non-powered up version of Tsunade?! Your punches hurt, but I don't want to feel your mothers!" She laughed at him, and he looked at her, confused.

"You're so funny!" She laughed, and looked at him, cupping his face, and pulling it down. "You can kiss me, but no tongue, ok?" He nodded, kissing her gingerly, and she kissed back. He withdrew, and grinned, licking his lips.

"Your lips taste good- what do you use for them?" He asked, liking how the taste of her lip produce added to the flavor of her lips.

"Jolly Rancher, Watermelon flavored lip balm." She answered. "I like anything banana or watermelon flavored- my two favorite flavors." He laid down on her, snuggling up. "I love you." She slipped out from under him, and grabbed her bra and panties, put the panties back on. "Stop taking off my undies while I'm not paying attention." Orochimaru leaned down, and she threw something at him. "And stop trying to get a peek at my ass, Jiriya!" He stopped. "I'm going to study in the family room." She said, taking her studies else where. Her family was home.

Orochimaru chuckled, standing up, taking on his modern-day look- the one he used for her school. Now was the best time to meet her family! He slipped out of the room, he hadn't really been out of it before- he left through the front door, yeah, but he never really took in the sighs of her family. To be honest, he was kind of excited. He went into the kitchen, her mother and her mother's boyfriend, lie on the couch, snuggled up; watching while her brother was playing a video game. They adults looked displeased, and the brother scowled She was standing right in front of him, and Orochimaru grinned, waving to them. He'd rehearsed this moment in his mind thousands of times. "Hello, Mom, Mom's boyfriend, Brother. My name is Aki," He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, grinning wider. "I'm your daughter's Sugar Daddy, and I'd like to have your permission to marry her." If he got their permission before hers, surely, she'd accept his offer of marriage. Or not.

"How long as he been here?!" Her mother, a red-haired, bad-tempered woman, demanded, her bald, biker boyfriend, laughed.

"Look, her dream's come true; being married to a nice, Asian boy. He's got piercings too." He commented, and Orochimaru glanced at her, and she glared at her brother in hated, as he added, "He looks like a fag."

"Excuse me, but I'm as straight as you are." Orochimaru countered gently, making her brother speechless. He looked back at her mother. "So? Would it be alright if I married your daughter?" Her mother glared at him.

"How long have you known her? How did you two meet? Where are you from? Where do you live? Are you going to treat her well? She's not pregnant is she? Why do you like my daughter? Why are you asking me to marry her? Why are you in my house?" Her mother quizzed him, and he was caught off-guard. Her mother- was a little- psychotic.

"2 years. Through a friend. I'm from Japan. I'm an exchange student right now, so technically, I still live in Japan. Of course I'll treat her well. No, she's not pregnant. I like her because she's fun to be around. I want to marry her because she brings joy to my miserable life. I'm here to ask for your permission to marry her." He said, answering all her random questions, and her mother looked some-what satisfied.

"You can't get married, because she has to finish high school first." Her mother snapped, and her boyfriend nodded in agreement. Orochimaru looked at her- and she was faking a smile.

"Don't worry mom, he's just a little tired- we've been studying so long. Here, I'll let him rest in my room, ok? Get him out of your way…" She smiled, and her mother nodded in the act of agreeing.

"Keep the door open! I don't want him in my house anyways!" Her mother called after her, as she shoved him into her room, and shut the door quietly. She turned on him, and he flinched.

"What in the hell were you THINKNG?!" She demanded angrily. "Are you STUPID or something?!"

"No, well- (maybe) - b-but what's the problem with meeting your family?!" He asked, and she clenched her fist, letting out an enraged yell, before going to her studies. Orochimaru slowly climbed onto the bed, as she laid there, her back to him, sighing. "You're too much." Orochimaru picked up her study guide.

"If I help you study- will that make up for it?" She groaned.

"No, but you can try." She answered.

~O~O~O~

"_**Tail of Skeleton…"**_

_A skeleton with no eyes in its sockets, only glowing red pupils. The desire to run imprinted in her mind, as a blur of light brown against a blizzard of while. Time slowed, and she saw a gruesome, skeletal creature, galloping through snow. The thrill of the wind, blowing through its ashy grey mane, vibrating off its strange, yet some how, beautiful, structure. _

"_**Wing of Angel…"**_

_She saw an angel with two pairs of wings; arms outspread, taking in the warmth of her body changing, blades, orbiting around her, regrouping into a slowly rotating circle, behind her back. They caught the light, making them shine, and giving her a silver halo behind her. She opened her eyes. They- were red- and rings surrounded the pupil, going out to the iris, like a ripple, created from one dropping a pebble in a pond. _

"_**Give me thy skin, made of metal…"**_

_Then, she saw silver, as a metallic creature, stepped into view, blinding light behind it. It looked at her with blue eyes- but there was no pupil- no iris- just blue. A long, metal tail, whipped from in front of it, and took residence, gently recoiling to its side, the creature turned to her, wings made of silver- joints of sapphire- the 'feathers' were sharp, curved, scythe-like blades. It opened its hand, and reached for her, sharp, metal claws, reaching- reaching. _

_The Skeleton and Angel appeared, and she closed her eyes, and the creature wrapped its tail around her, pulling her close, and the metal one, held a silhouetted image, behind the both of them,_

"_What do you want of me?" __She asked, and the image vanished._

~O~O~O~

She sat up in her bed, Orochimaru lying next to her. He looked at her, "My dear? What's wrong?" He asked, and she glanced at the clock. 4:32 am. She looked at the door, listening to the cat meow persistently. "Kat-Chan?" He inquired again, sitting up. "What's the matter?"

"…Nothing." She answered, laying back down, snuggling into him. "I'm just cold, that's all." He lay back down and hugged her close, kissing her head, before resting his chin on it. She didn't protest, instead, choosing to fall back asleep. She was woken up by Orochimaru's shaking.

"Wake up, wake up, We've got 15 minutes to leave." He brought to her attention, and she shot up out of her bed an threw off the covers, quickly changing, grabbing her back pack, and the two of them rushed out the door to take finals.

~Only the first two classes are taken on the 1st day of finals, the other two, the next day.~

She sat in her class, entertaining herself by drawing. In an half an hour, most likely, they would be released, and she's have to go back to her house. She tapped the eraser of her mechanical pencil gently, on nher bottom lip, in thought. Now that she thought about it, she remembered she was hitting up the store with D and J. This was a weekly event for the three of them, but D said he was 'studying' the day before (they do it every Wednesday), so, they had rescheduled for today.

How was Orochimaru doing on his finals? He'd only been in his new classeds for a month or two, so he's probably bomb it or pass- Wait- why was she thinking of Orochimaru?

She clenched her teeth, and punched the desk top next to her, making her classmates flinch, as its surface cracked and broke, but remained intact because of the support bars under it. Fuck that bitch! FUCK HIM! LET SOME HOLY POWER STRIKE THAT HERMAPHRODITE DOWN!! She stood up. "May I go to the bathroom?" She asked, and the teacher nodded, and she left the room. Thank god she was going out today, or she'd have to deal with him the entire day! The hot water from the bathroom sink warmed up her cold body, and the bathroom door to the men's side opened- guess who? Orochimaru appeared- and spotted her.

"What a coincidence!" He grined, approaching her. "Actually, I finished my finals, and I was just about to come over and-"

She flicked soap and water into his eyes, and he screamed bloody mary, while she wiped her hands on her jacket and walked back to her classroom. Right then and there, she didn't want to hear him or see him. She picked up her pencil, and began drawing once more, assuming that Orochimaru was too tired to deal with her bullshit, and would go back to class. Unfortunately, she jinxed herself, as he came into the class room and went right to the teacher. "Sensei, one of your students seems to be ill, and I'd like to take her to the nurse." He proclaimed, and she groaned, hitting her head on the desk and letting it rest there. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, "Thanks for your consideration, Sensei." He said, and pulled her out of her classroom and down the hall, and when they had made the turn into the main hall, she snatched her arm away. "Something wrong?"

"I flung soap and water into your eyes, why aren't you mad?!" She demanded, and he grinned.

"Well, because I know you're feisty, so I don't deny the face that I'm a nuisance to you." He said simply. "Besides, I probably put a lot of stress on you- you have to get it out some how, right?" She was silent, and he offered his hand to her. "Let's ditch, Kat." She blinked. What? "Oh- haven't you ditched before? This school is so boring, let's go home and do something else. You're done with your finals, right? Its ok, right?"

"W-What about my stuff?!"

"Who cares? Come on, let's go somewhere." Orochimaru encouraged, "I'm really in the mood for ice cream- is there anywhere around here that we can get some? You know the area best." He grinned, and she blinked a couple times. A date? He wanted to ditch school to go on a date? She was actually kind of excited- ditching school would surely give her a rush- and a guy asked her- even better! But this was OROCHIMARU we were talking about. He tilted his head tot he side innocently, waiting for an answer. This bitch and his sugar-coated smiles would kill you in a second if you said the wrong thing. Why not do it?

"I wouldn't want to hang out with you if you were the last man on earth, and we needed to get it on to repopulate the planet." She told him, smiling sweetly, and he chuckled.

"That's nice, but I'm asking you if you know where to get ice cream." He answered, tilting his head back, putting his hands in his pant pockets. "Oh- but that repopulate the entire world thing- that does seem like a tempting offer right now." He looked at her. "Are you saying you want me to kill everyone on the face of this planet, aside from you and I? It may take a while, but I think I can do it..." He grinned, and she glared at him.

"That's not what I meant-"

"But you said it, didn't you?" He pointed out. "If you- didn't want it- you wouldn't have said it, correct? Say something that can pierce my heart, if you don't like me." He suggested simply. "Can you do it? Can you think of something that will impact me so hard, that I'll give up chasing after you?"

"You're weird, and I'm going back to class because you're starting to make my head hurt-" She told him, turning, but he grabbed her hand.

"You're not doing anything after school, right? Let's go to the store." Orochimaru offered, and she looked back at him. "I know- spending everyday with me angers you but- can you think of today as a date instead?"

"..." She stared at him for a long time, before sighing in defeat. "Alright, you win. I'm already heading to the store with my friends so...I guess you can tag along." She said softly, and he began dragging her down the hall. "What are you-!?"

"Now that that's settled, I'm taking you to the nurse." He said simply, and when they got there, she was accused of lying, and taken back to class. "Awe, I'm sorry, Kat-Chan-" He tried to apologize, but she didn't look at him, going straight to class, and putting her stuff in her bag, and ironically, the bell rang, and she left, Orochimaru tagging along with her and herfriends, as they went to the store.


	10. Chapter 10

Plushie Love

Chapter 10

~Third Time's a charm! ~

"Hey, who's the fag?" D asked, and J was silent, and she sighed and Orochimaru frowned.

"I'm not a fag." Orochimaru protested, but you could never argue with a black man, and D countered, "Oh, you a fag." Orochimaru looked at her with a look that said, 'stop-me-from-killing-the-nigger'.

"He obviously isn't gay if he's dating me."

"I thought you were a prostitute! You can't date, can you?" D responded, and she cringed, Orochimaru glaring at him. He grabbed D's arm and threw him into the irrigational canal they were walking beside, and J went after him, while she stopped and stared, as well as Orochimaru.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about." He added, slipping his hand into hers, and she watched as her two 'friends' decided to walk against the current of the canal, and threw their shit into her waiting arms, and they picked up walking again. "So- we can't hold hands?"

"Nope, I'm carrying stuff, you see?"

"Can I carry the stuff so you don't have to?" He offered, and she shrugged, while he took the basketball D had taken with him. "It gets cold here- but it doesn't snow- why?" He asked.

"It snows- but it only snows up in the mountains." She told him. "I don't really mind the cold as long as I've got a padded bra, you know?" She said, and he slowly nodded, lost. (Inside joke to the ladies, because you know what the cold does to us). Orochimaru looked away, as the walked in silence, while the idiots walked against the current. Again, he slipped his left hand into her right, and she looked at him, as he wrapped some of the scarf he was wearing, around her neck as well. She laughed, and walked closer to him. "Well, you put up with a lot of my shit- I guess I should thank you."

"Oh?" He grinned. "Why the sudden change?" He asked, curious, and she shrugged.

"They, we put up with you too!" J yelled, and she frowned, as he ruined the fluffy moment.

"Shut the fuck up." She snarled, and he went back to trying to push D into the nasty water. Eventually, they reached a Safeway, and Orochimaru sat outside with D, as J and Kat went inside. D looked at Orochimaru, grunting.

"How'd you and her meet?" D asked, and Orochimaru looked at him. "Well?"

"I- met her through a friend." He lied, and D nodded, breathing into his cupped hands. She and J came back; her cheeks were a light pink. She passed out the drinks and snacks, and sat to Orochimaru's right, popping open a can of Monster, and drinking away. He stared at the can he got and rolled it between his hands, glancing at her, as she stared up at the dark, star-less sky, zoning out. "Oi." She blinked, looking at him. "What's up?" she responded, and he stood up, pulling out a box, getting on one knee next to her, opening it. "Will you marry me?" D and J spat their drinks out in surprise, and she stared at him. "They say 'third time's the charm', so, for the third time, will you marry me?"

"What the fuck, he's asked you three times?!" J asked her, and she glared at him, before looking at Orochimaru, who patiently waited for an answer.

"Why?!" She asked, looking around, pointing to a girl. "Look! She's pretty! Nice ass, nice chest, slim waist, long hair- go- chase after her!" The guys looked and nodded, high-fiving one another, pointing to her, "Good Call.", "Thanks bitches." She answered.

"I think you'll make a nice wife- my opinion." He answered. "I've got 10 reasons why I'd find nothing wrong with spending the rest of my short life with you." She laughed, and tilted the can towards him.

"I'll give you 10 counter reasons why I'd be a horrid wife." D and J nodded in agreement.

"Is that yet another 'no'?" He asked, and she sighed.

"That's a 'yes-but-I-think-you're-making-a-wrong-choice'." She answered, and he grinned victoriously. "Not get off the ground and sit back in your chair."

"Can't we half and half?" Orochimaru asked, and she laughed.

"Don't push your luck." She told him, and he chuckled. "Let's go get that ice cream you were talking about." He nodded, and followed her, grabbing her hand. "It's kinda pricey, sorry." She apologized, as they reached the Water and Ice store, and he laughed.

"Money is no object." He smiled, "What flavor are you getting?"

"Bubble gum- or cotton candy." She admitted, staring at the ice cream. "What about you?" He pointed to the chocolate mint ice cream. "Ok, choco-mintiness ahoy then." She said, the lady getting them their ice cream, and Orochimaru paid, while they went back to the table D and J were sitting at. The two collected their shit and the 4 of them went on to a park, not too far away, but came to a small wall before. Orochimaru and the other guys jumped up over it easily, and she just stood there, not jumping over it. Orochimaru stared at her.

"Why don't you climb up?" He asked, and D pointed out, "She can't. She's too short." Orochimaru offered her his hand and helped her up, before they continued on to the park. They wasted hours, screwing around, until at last, when the sun had vanished, they went back to Safeway. Her mother picked her and Orochimaru up- and D and J were able to mooch a ride. When they finally arrived back at her house, she went straight to her room and lay down; Orochimaru grabbed some water form the kitchen and entered the room, the light turned off. He set the water down and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her. "Why- did you accept my proposal this time?"

"You didn't think I'd accept it without putting some guidelines on it, did you?" She huffed, and he pulled out one of her note pads and a pen, and clicked the pen to attention, "I don't want a big, expensive wedding, just a small one will do, and I only desire the fewest people possible. The Wedding cake can be whatever you want it to, but I want it chocolate- to marble- vanilla won't do." He scribbled all of this down. "I'll wear a wedding dress if you want, but it'd better be sexy, and we're not having sexy until I lose weight." He stopped writing.

"I like you just the way you are…" He interrupted, and she glared at him through the darkness.

"Shut up. I think that if a villain like you is supposed to have a wife, she should be pretty- No sex until I'm a trophy wife." She snarled, and he shrugged. "Back to the demands as I become Overlord. If I fall asleep, don't wake me unless it's absolutely necessary. I don't do bondage unless I'm in the mood. Don't buy me shit (I've said that before, haven't I? That's a reminder. Write that down.) I like being outside, and no matter how many house swaps we do, I'd like there to be at LEAST, so where were I can look out side, or go outside. I don't do the whole cooking deal- I bake. That's it." She finished, and he nodded, clicking the pen, looking at her.

"…So…what look do you like better? This one or my real one?" He asked her honestly, and she sighed.

"I think black hair is a turn on, but I'd like it if you really did get snake bites." She told him with equal honesty. He nodded, "But, I'd bang you in either look- but I'd pick the creepy old Sannin over the fresh, 21st century Japanese exchange student." She told him, and he grinned. Orochimaru lay down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling her shoulder.

"You've always been really warm…" He murmured, and she snorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I wrap myself up in two blankets at night to keep warm." She told him, and he offered his hand to her. "Why are you so fond of hand-holding, eh, Oreos? Is it because no one ever holds your hand?" She asked, but, nonetheless, rested her hands in his. He kissed her shoulder, and she winced as he kissed the nape of her neck. "S-Stop…" She said, pushing him away from her slightly.

"Why?" He asked, and she blushed faintly.

"I-I don't know why, but I get the feeling you're going to eat me up…" He laughed, and her face became flushed. "S-Shut up, jerk!" He kissed her, and then hugged her.

"Another reason why I like you- you're just so cute!" He told her, kissing her forehead. "Tomorrow, after school, let's go see Sasuke and Kabuto. I'll get you some- um-" She glared at him. "H-How about you ask your mom to borrow a dress?"

"Well- she does have a purple dress I really like…" She admitted. "Its strapless and velvet- I like it."

"Ohh- that sounds beautiful." He commented, and she laughed. "Hmm…Time passes faster here than where I'm from, I guess."

"Hey, you should spend Christmas here." Orochimaru looked at her in confusion.

"'Christmas'?" He asked, and she nodded. "What's that?"

"You've seen the big tree we have, right? The fake one with all the presents under it? It's a Holiday in which we celebrate having family, and the presents are gifts from them to other family members." She said. "You don't celebrate it, right?"

"I believe normal people hold a festival in the street and give red envelops of money to their loved ones." He answered, kissing her, and she blushed, before he kissed her again, and started making out with her against her will. When they parted for breath, she couldn't get a single word in before he attacked her again.

"O-Oro…chi-" She managed to get out, and he stopped, alert and attentive.

"What is it? Oh, maybe you should take a breather before you talk." He suggested, and she nodded, catching her breath.

"I- thought we agreed NOT to do this on my bed."

"…We did?" He asked, confused. "I don't remember anything like that…"

"That's because you're going senile." She snapped, before sighing. "Look- It's not because I don't like it- because- well- its really enjoyable- but-"

"Well then, let's continue!" He chuckled, kissing her lower jaw, before she pushed him away. "Oh- you're not done talking."

"Damn straight. You don't want to have sex with me in my bed, because you'll hurt your back in the process. You want to be healthy as possible, right? Don't want to break your back so soon." He thought about it, and nodded.

"Yes- you're right. We will have sex in my bed?" She nodded, blushing. "That's fine I suppose. Are you done talking?" She nodded again. "Ok." He kissed her and as much as she hated herself for it, she succumbed to his kisses, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down.

~O~O~O~

"-maru… rochi… Lord Orochimaru!" Orochimaru jolted to attention, glaring at the direction the voice came from, Kabuto standing there. "Lord Orochimaru overslept again…" Kabuto sighed, pushing up his glasses. "Did you forget the day today?"

"…Maybe…" Orochimaru grumbled, not being able to remember what the day was, and Kabuto groaned.

"Today is the 3rd anniversary-"

"Of my marriage?" Orochimaru interrupted, and Kabuto frowned.

"-the 3rd anniversary of the death of her Ladyship…" Kabuto finished, and Orochimaru flinched.

"WHAT?!" He demanded.

"You don't remember, do you?" Kabuto questioned. "Yes, you were married- rather happily- at one point, but about a month or so after you brought your wife here, she was assassinated by the Akatsuki, as they saw it fit to punish her for your crimes." Kabuto explained, and Orochimaru stared at the sheets. "For the past 3 years, you go to her grave to give flowers. On her birthday, you leave her favorite meal, and on the anniversary of her death, you just stand there for a while- then you take Kashi-San to the amusement park and spend the entire day with him."

"- who's Kashi?" Orochimaru questioned.

"(Sigh) you can't remember your own son, Lord Orochimaru? No matter, he left ahead of you. He's the Son of your late wife, Lord Orochimaru- he was a couple months old when his mother was assassinated. He hasn't spoken much since then." Kabuto explained, and stared at the Sannin for a moment or two. "It's still your choice if you wish to go or not, but I'll leave so you can change (because you need t change anyways)." Kabuto left the room, but stopped at the doorway, his hand on the door frame. "I- wasn't here that day, Lord Orochimaru. Sasuke wasn't either. Its no one's fault- but I believe, aside from you, Sasuke knew her quite well. If you're still having memory problems, maybe you should talk to Sasuke." Kabuto gently suggested, before leaving.

Orochimaru got up and went to his closet, and blinked. It was halved! One half had his clothes on it, and the other half- strangely- had only a few articled of clothing. It must have been her half- she never wanted much- but there were also doodles on the wall- ones that a child would make. Were those hers? He changed and went to Sasuke's room, knocking on the door. "Come in." He opened the door, Sasuke lounging on his side, his back to the door. "What?" He asked, and Orochimaru tried to figure out how to word that he couldn't remember anything, but Kabuto poked his head in.

"Lord Orochimaru is having Memory failure again, and can't remember anything about his late wife. I suggested you should fill in the gaps."

"I'd suggest he ask his own son, but as he was only a few months old, it wouldn't be of much help." Sasuke pointed out. "We, actually, were on a sort of-hn- 'good friends' level. She didn't deject my opinions, I didn't deject hers, but she was usually very quiet when I was around- she used to pat me on the head." Sasuke explained. "Now go away- I want to sleep. Oh- and by the way- if you really did forget everything, you probable forgot that your son despises you." What good had that been? Orochimaru left and went to the cemetery, trying to find her grave, seeing a young man, standing in front of it. Her lover? It would make sense- she had one before he started chasing her, didn't she? He looked about her age- the person looked over at him.

"Oh, its you." They murmured, "Tch! I thought that if you slept in- you'd forget to come completely- but without fail, you come anyways." They grumbled, pulling on a long hat, their rugged black hair, billowing in the wind that tugged violently at their cape as well. "Why don't you just give it up? She's not going to come back no matter how many times you visit her grave!" Orochimaru glared at them. "If…If that were possible- she would be happy and healthy and not dead in some hole in the ground!" He growled, glaring at Orochimaru, who blinked, as they half turned to the Sannin.

Could this have been- His son?!

"…_your son despises you…"_

They had peach colored skin and rugged, but long black hair, and ruggedly good-looks- similar to Sasuke, but not quite, as they put their hands on their hips, glaring Orochimaru down. "If it wasn't for your stupidity, Mom would still be alive. Why couldn't YOU die instead, huh?" They gritted their teeth. "UGH! Just looking at you pisses me off!" they growled, before turning on their booted heels and walking off. It really was his son!

"Kashi-" Orochimaru called, grabbing his shoulder, but they slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me, Bastard!" They spat hatefully. "If it wasn't for you, she'd be alive!" He snarled once more, pulling out a gun, and shooting him in the chest. "Repent!"

~O~O~O~

Orochimaru flinched, waking up, looking around- he was still in her room. He looked down and she was asleep next to him. He touched her- she was real. She groaned, rolling onto her back, looking at him. "What's the matter?"

"…I had a dream you were killed and you had a son and he hated me…" Orochimaru murmured, and she was silent, listening. "But then again- our son was really handsome…"

"Maybe- it was a bad premonition? You know- a view of the future, but it was the bad version?" She suggested, rolling back over and covering up. "Whatever, Weirdo, get back to sleep." He lay back down.

"If we do have a kid- what should we name it? I like John." Orochimaru and she snickered. "Anything but Kashi."

"I'm not naming m son after cereal, Orochimaru." She told him sternly. "If it's a girl's name, I like Hanatsuki- for boys; I'm fond of the name Kagetora. If I have more than one child- well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now go to sleep."

"…Ok."

~Next Morning~

Orochimaru was the first to wake up- around noon. To the sound of music playing outside- and her told her of this, and she jumped out of bed. "Ice cream man!" She hollered, and ran out of the house with two bucks; Orochimaru threw on a pair of her pants and ran out as well. The large white truck, stopped in front of her house as she called after it.

"What's an ice cream man?"

"It's basically a guy that drives around neighbor hoods in an ice cream truck- he doesn't come around her often anymore." She explained, and he nodded. "Two bubblegum swirls please." She said, handing the money to the man and he nodded, vanishing inside the van. "You give him the money; he gives you the ice cream. I got one for you too." She chirped, and he nodded, before she handed him a packaged ice cream.

"Why not give the ice cream unwrapped and save me the trouble?" Orochimaru asked her, and the ice cream man glared at him.

"Because that's unsanitary, you don't know what he's been doing." Orochimaru nodded and the truck drove away as they went inside, eating ice cream. "It tastes like bubble gum…"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." She said. "Its artificially flavored, but what the hell, it tastes good anyways." She said, and they continued eating the ice cream in silence, before Orochimaru put a hand on his head and hollered, "BRAIN FREEZE!"

And that was when she worried about her health- and if she could really survive being the child bride of one of the three most Powerful Ninja in the Ninja Realm.

She also wondered if that simple brain freeze would actually affect him at his old age, but pretended not to care because he, most likely, deserved it.


	11. Chapter 11

Plushie Love

Chapter 11

~Christmas, Skeletons, and Vows~

"Hey- now that I think about it, I don't really know that much about you, Kat-Chan. Let's exchange information." Orochimaru suggested, as they wrapped Christmas presents for her family members.

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"What's your Zodiac signs? I'm a Snake I believe- Scorpio, my birthday's October 27th, my blood type is B, and that's all I can think of for now." He blabbered, and she continued working.

"Chinese Zodiac- Rooster, Aries. I think my blood type is O positive- or negative. I know I have the universal blood type." She told him, and he frowned.

"What about your birthday? When is it?" He asked and she paused, and thought about it.

"I don't know-in a couple months I guess. You can always ask my mom." She revealed, and he blinked. What a horrible thought! She continued on with wrapping presents, and sighed in relief when she had finished her pile.

"I will go ask your mother." Orochimaru answered rather reluctantly, and she looked at him.

"Oh, remember not to look her in the eyes- she's turn you to stone, you know?" She told him, and he blinked, before leaving the room. Was that true?! There was a yelp, and he fled back into her room, as she was huddled in a ball.

"What's wrong?!"

"My hair tie broke and snapped me in the neck." She said, holding the broken hair tie in her hands, her hair over her shoulder. "Get outta here, Oreos." She said simply, and he evacuated the room, and stood in front of her mother's bedroom door, giving it a timid knock. "Come in." He opened the door, changing forms, and entered the room, her mother looking up at him.

"Oh- Aki, right?" Her mother asked, and he nodded. "What's up?"

"I asked your daughter to marry me." He said bluntly, and her mother looked at him in shock. "B-But that's not why I'm in here!" He quickly recovered. "Um- what's your daughter's birthday?"

"March 21st…You're going to wait until she's done with school to take her back with you to Japan or what ever- RIGHT?!" He laughed nervously.

"Yes, yes, of course." _Don't look her in the eyes! Don't look her in the eyes!_

"Why don't you look me in the face and say that?" her mother questioned.

"Because she said you turn people into stone if they look you in the eyes." He told her honestly, and her mother glared at her daughter's room. The mother ushered him out, and he left, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey- how many more days until this Christmas thing?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"Just a couple- 2 or 3." She answered. "You find out the answer to your question?"

"Yeah- your birthday is in 3 months." He told her. "What do you want?"

"World domination. Don't forget the vodka." She answered absently, and he turned to make it happen, and she laughed. "I'm kidding!" She said. "I told you I don't want you to buy me stuff, so my birthday- just forget about it, ok?" Orochimaru sat down and stared at her, and she glanced at him. "What's the problem?" She asked, and he didn't say anything, and she collected the presents, and left the room. That was the first time he had noticed it- her manga collection. English translate, Japanese format, shojo comic books. He went up and picked one up.

"'Fall in love like a comic,'?" He read, and, interested, opened it up and started reading. She returned and he was halfway done with the book. "Hey, these are interesting why do you have so little of them?" He asked.

"I've read and owned a lot of them, but they didn't all fit, so, I donated them to my school's library." He looked at her and she smiled. "Because- I like these so much- I want to share them with other people, so that, they'll like them to." She told him, and he nodded, continuing to read, and when he was finished, he put it away. "I also read manga online, so only the ones I really like, I buy."

"Oh-" He left the room, and she sat there in silence.

"Hm- do guy appreciate girls dressing up for them on Christmas? It sounds like a relatively inexpensive way to please them- better phone Nikki to help me with the costume!" she thought about telling him what mistletoe was, then laughed. "Fuck that shit- AH! Nikki! I-I didn't mean 'fuck you', dear, I was thinking about something else, seriously!" she whimpered. "Hey, help me with a project, ok?"

~O~O~O~O~

(Christmas)

Orochimaru messed with the turtleneck shirt her mother had lent him- it was infuriating. She hadn't shown up yet, as she was coming back from a friend's house. "Where is that girl?!" Her mother demanded no on in particular, as the door opened and she walked in wearing knee-high red boots, and a long, brown coat. "THERE YOU ARE! Hurry up and get over here!" She walked over and started unbuttoning the coat.

"Look, your boyfriends standing under the mistletoe!" her mother's boyfriend laughed, and Orochimaru looked up to see a small green plant, looking down to see her standing next to him, wearing a strange outfit, and smirking.

"Merry Christmas, "Aki"." She laughed, kissing him on the cheek, before walking to the Christmas tree, wearing a red dress trimmed with white fur, and elbow- high red gloves with fur trimming as well. It was strapless and it didn't look like she was wearing a bra. "This is my Christmas present to you!" she declared, putting her hands on her head, to make up cat ears. "Do you like it? I did some of the seam work- and my friend Nikki helped me a lot with it!" He nodded, looking away, and she wet over to the tree, offering him a present from it, "Look, Mom got you a present too, Aki!" Orochimaru sighed and knelt next to her, and took the offered present, opening it up to find a scarf. "That's nice."

He stared at the brightly colored box he had tucked into the corner of the office room, wondering when a good time to give it- probably now was. He got up and retrieved t, giving it to her. "Merry Christmas." He said, and she blinked, sighing in defeat, before accepting it. She slowly unwrapped it, and blushed.

"T-These are doushijin!" She blushed happily, and Orochimaru nodded.

"Your mother showed me how to order things online, and I got them for you. Even thought you can't read them, I can read them to you." He said, pulling out the cell phone she had given him, and typing something, before putting it away, and her cell phone buzzed.

"What?" she asked, and opened it, opening the text message she had just received, and blushed, before he took the opportunity to kiss her on the cheek.

~O~O~O~

She stirred, opening her eyes, seeing nothing but red. "…am I dead?" She murmured, and there was a throaty laugh.

"No, my dear, you're not." She looked up and Orochimaru looked down at her curiously, his elbows on the edge of the bed, propping up his head. "So- when do you plan on getting up?"

"…Did you kidnap me? Where the fuck am I, Oreos?" she demanded, sitting up.

"In my room, remember?" Orochimaru asked, and she was silent. "Now, I planned the wedding for next Tuesday, but I think that's late, and I'm supposing you want it done quickly, so I also have a small place on standby, in the middle of the woods, in a small chapel that's covers in vines and earth, so much, it blends in with its surroundings. That way, you'll be happy that we get married in an isolated place, and I'm happy that no one knows. I also swapped that fake ring I got out of a gumball machine (the one I proposed to you for the 3rd time with), with the ACTUAL ring." He informed her, and she looked at- just a plain, gold band. "Its not like I can't afford something expensive and beautiful for you, my dear, its just that- well, you told me not to buy you anything, and I thought that you'd like something that looks like what normal, unmarried girls would wear, so you can yell in on-looking guys faces, 'hey, I'm married.' Just for fun." She stared at him for a while, before kissing him.

"Awe, you planned ahead! You're so thoughtful too!" she cooed, still half asleep. "You're right, I want a quick wedding, so confirm that standby thing, ok?" He nodded. "I'm going to keep sleeping in- or try to anyways." She said, bundling up in the red sheets, and he chuckled.

"That's fine, I'll come wake you later." He said, walking out, and shutting the door as she wiped her nose this her night gown sleeve. If she had told him she was sick, then this thing would drag on forever... she rolled onto her back and fell asleep, not caring to wake up, even when Kabuto came into the room. He checked her tempature and sighed, leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

"She's got a cold- she'll get over it in a day or two." He reported to Orochimaru, who frowned slightly.

"So that's why she agreed so obediantly..." Orochimaru murmured to himself, before the two walked off, and Sasuke glanced at the door.

~Next Day~

She sat up in the bed, sniffling, pulling out a tissue from the tissue box that had materialized on the night stand next to her, while she was sleeping, and blew her nose, "Gross..." she murmured and Orochimaru came in with some strange fluid in a bottle.

"Good morning- well, its really the afternoon, but morning for you." He chirped. "I brought you some cold medicine."

"I refuse to consume whatever the fuck you're planning on giving me, Oreos!" She snarled in denial, and he smiled.

"I had a feeling you'd be like this- shall I make you some soup then? Your mother suggested 'NyQuil', so I went and bought some." Orochimaru said, "Here, take some of this and sleep it off ok?" He suggested, pouring some into the small medicine cup that came with it, and offered it to her, and she sighed before downing it, and handing it back to him. "Good Girl. Now take another nap- no one will wake you up, so just take as long as you want. If you need me, you can text me- I still have the hand phone you gave me-"

"Its a cellphone, dumbass."

"Hand phone, cellphone, same thing- both end with 'phone'." He said, and left the NyQuil on the table, and she laid down, covering up, and closing her eyes.

~O~O~O~

She woke up in a dark room, on the floor, and with a groan, sitting up. Her head hurt, and she looked arouns, spots of light, here and there. Where was she? "Hello." she looked up and there was someone standing on air- he had spiky indigo hair, and black eyes. He grinned. "I am King of the Undead, and I'm here to offer YOU-" He set a scroll down on its side, in front of her, "- a partnership."

"...That's a Summoning Scroll."

"Why, yes it is." He grinned. "and I want YOU to sign it and partner up with me, in exchange, I'll give you anything you want." she caught eye on the long, bone tail that swished behind him.

"I want your tail."

"My- tail?" He asked, and frowned. "But it is a gift from my Clan's God, passed down to a single person- me." she glared at him, and he sweat dropped. "T-The only way you could get one is if you combines with our God."

"Ok. Where do I sign up for that?"

"The price is your body."

"That's fine, I'm not really using it now, I guess."

"The-The metamorphesis process is said to be painful-"

"I'm turning into a butterfly? Is your god a pussy or something?"

"No, its to bind the two souls together, and eventually, our God will get his own body from unused materials from yours."

"That's cool, I don't know how to sign my name in Japanese."

"This is acceptable. It will be converted to our language when you're done."

"Oh, sweet, ok, let's get it on!" She said enthusiastically, and the person whipped out the summoning scroll to its full length, all the way to the wood it was rolled around, and there were no signatures. "I'm the first one to sign?"

"Yes. We've fond it exponentially easier to mix with the souls of people who are new to this dimension, but they don't come around so often. Please, pass this down through your generation."

"You got it." She pulled out a knife and cut her thumb, touching the blood to each finger tip of the hand the thumb was on, before hand printing the rectangular space, and put her signature on it, pulling back her hand, and her name took the form of Kanji, and she smirked. "Coolio." The strange pulled the scroll back and rolled it up, smirking.

"The signing is done." He declared, his tail lashing back and forth. "Good luck with our God!"

~O~O~O~

"...an...Kat-Chan!" She woke up with a jolt, and looked at Orochimaru. "Finally! You got over your cold quickly." He commented, and she stared at him like he was crazy. "Ok, now, we'll go to a wedding dress store-"

"...Why?"

"Don't you want a dress and not a Kimono?"

"Kimono's fine." She said, and he sighed.

"So indecisive. That's ok, I got one just in case." He said. "Go shower and I'll get some one to help you."

"Get out so I don't feel like you're going to peep on my while I'm in the shower." She told him, and he protested, but she shut him up with, "Self-reassurance!" And with that he left. She got up and showered, walking out and looking at the mirror, a towel barely covering up her private parts, and her hair became frizzy from air drying. She wishes it wouldn't do that. "I'd like it if I could get some help on my kimono." A skull, popped out of the corner, and looked her up and down, before scurrying over to Orochimaru's closet, and she watched it. t returned with three others and a white kimono. she held her arms out, and they started to silently dress her, "Now THIS is more like it." she commented, and they looked at her, the towel dropping to the floor, and they went back to dressing her, and she gasped in pain, as they tightened the obi around her waist. "Ow, ow! Loo-loosen it up, I can't breath!" They nodded and loosened it up gently, before continuing on.

"Dear, are you done showering?"

She opened the door, and he blushed. her hair had been done up, and the Kimono was perfect. "What's wrong? Is my make-up too heavy?" She asked, touching her face gingerly.

"No, no, your make up is perfect! It's all- perfect." He said, "Wah- you're so pretty." Sasuke glanced at her and she glanced back. He came over and went behind her. If he grabbed her ass, she'd kill the bitch- but instead, he readjusted the obi's bow, and looked over her shoulder, giving Orochimaru a thumbs up, before leaving as quickly as he had came. "I'm really happy you finally said yes."

"Yeah, well, your constant badgering wasn't very helpful." she said bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest, "But, whatever, you've shut up about it now."

"... :/ Well, I'll try to give you your space, dear." He said, and she nodded. "I hope the wedding goes smoothly, don't you?"

"I'm still a little tired, so let's get a move on, ok? I'm very impatient." she told him and he laughed.

"Yes, I know, I know." Orochimaru said.

At the altar, they bullshitted vows, and when asked their religion, They said athiest, but wanted a church wedding to feel good about themselves. Orochimaru amazed her (and made her laugh) when he tried reading the vows he had worked so hard on, but, she hugged him for an appology, and they kissed passionately to "seal the deal". When they got back, she fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed, and he cuddled next to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Plushie Love

Chapter 12

~Beginning of Metamorphosis~

Cast:

"Kat-Chan": Orochimaru holds her one weakness- the knowledge of her middle name that no one else knows. She tries to make up for her poor academic skills with the ability to weave stories. She signed a Contract to be the host of a God. Out-going and willing to hear anyone out most of the time, she doesn't like giving Orochimaru (Oreos) the time of day.

Orochimaru- Somehow, he got his soul stuck in the form of a stuffed animal that was given to Kat as a present, and fell in love. He proposed to her 3 times, before she finally accepted. But why would he be so persistent? He's fond of cuddling and [s] is stupid [/s] acts stupid sometimes.

"I like that shirt you're wearing." Orochimaru said, waiting for a response, but he got nothing. "I like your shorts." Nothing. she sat on her newly retained laptop, clicking away, working on her stories. "I like the way you did your hair today." She finally put a hand on her hip and glared at him.

"Will you shut the hell up? I'm working here!" She snapped, "If you're so desperate, then go find a prostitute."

"They're diseased!" Orochimaru said, and she sighed.

"This is important to me! I like making the readers happy." She said, but he pinned her to the bed. "O-Oreos!"

"You said that we couldn't have sex in your bed, because it would hurt my back, but you said we could have sex here. You really don't want to have sex with me that you go back on what you say?"

"I'm just scared, if you really think about it. Now, if you'll excuse me-" She said, and he shut her laptop, and she glared at him, turning onto her side under him. "What's the matter with you?"

"Let's see- sloppy bun with strands of hair sticking out, tang top that hangs so low I can see the straps of your bra (nice choice by the way), and some of your bra itself, plus, you're wearing a pair of enticing booty shorts." He said, examining her outfit, and she blushed faintly. "Oh, there's a lot wrong with me." He said, and she looked away uneasily. "Do you want me to take another form?"

"C-Can I just finish the chapter?" She asked. "I've only got 127 words to go, then I'll be done." She said, and he got up, nodding, and she sat up, opening up her laptop and getting back to what she was doing, before Orochimaru picked her up and put her in his lap. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make you comfortable." He said simply. "A husband puts his wife before himself."

"Hm…" Sasuke randomly came in. "Perfect timing, Saucey, I need you for a sec!" He blinked, before walking over and staring at her. "Inspiring pat on the head!" He declared, patting him on the head. "Now, I can finish. Thank you, Saucey." He nodded and left. "He always seems to come at the right moment." She commented to herself, before coming on, and finally finishing. "Done- happy now?"

"Overjoyed." He said, putting her back on the bed. "I'm going to go get everything ready, so- keep doing your thing!"

"Wouldn't it be better if everything was a surprise, and I went into another room?" She said, and he thought about it.

"Yes!" He agreed, and she got up, collection her laptop, and left the room, Orochimaru locking the door behind her. She sighed- where to go? She knew where Sasuke and Kabuto's rooms were, and then Orochimaru's (her room). She decided she's go _there…_

She opened the door to his room. "Sorry to Barge, but can I take a nap here?." Sasuke looked at her quizzically. "He doesn't let me sleep and he kicked me out of the room. I spritz'd myself with perfume to get his scent off." Sasuke thought about it, before shrugging and she went over, setting her laptop on the bed, before laying down closest to the wall, her back to him, Saskue already sitting on his bed, but he cared more about the laptop than her taking a nap, she supposed.

"Hey-" she looked back at him. "This is chapter 6-" He said, regarding the chapter update she was working on before on her laptop. "Where are the other ones?" He asked, and she sat up, pulling her laptop over to her. Luckily, she had brought the laptop mouse, and he understood the basics of a computer. She clicked a couple times, and brought up her 'achieves', where she kept the chapters of her most recent works, and when they were completed, she deleted them. She opened the first chapter for him, and as she slept, he read away. Orochimaru opened the door to Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke-Kun, is-ah!" He said, seeing her asleep behind him. "Sasuke-Kun, I'll be taking her now-"

"She's asleep, leave her alone." He said bluntly, and Orochimaru blinked.

"Are you keeping my wife from me, Sasuke-Kun?" He demanded, and Sasuke glared at him, but she sat up, yawning, giving a stretch.

"God, that was a good nap!" She said happily, letting her arms fall down. "Oh, you're not bothering Saucey, are you?" They were tag-teaming against him! Orochimaru shook his head.

"No, no, I fixed up the room, you can come back now." He said, and she sighed.

"Do we have to do it so early in the morning? I thought it was meant to be done at night." she said, and he frowned, before she sighed, standing up and walking out, grabbing a handful of Orochimaru's shirt and dragging him out of Sasuke's room, "Sorry for bothering you, Saucey." she said, shutting the door, and he tilted his head to the side, before getting back to her laptop.

~Orochimaru's Room~

"Is this come kind of joke, Oreos?" She asked, "All you did was put a shit load of candles around the room." She pointed to a pink thong on the bed. "I'm guessing you want me to wear that skimpy thing?"

"That would be nice…" She turned on him.

"I'm not wearing it. Take me back to my house, I'll get some of my lingerie that I have."

"Y-You have some?!" Orochimaru snapped. "How come I haven't found any?"

"Because I hid it all away well because I was saving it for my boyfriend." she growled, and he hesitated. "Or, you can loan we some cash and I can go get some new ones."

~Later~

She picked up her favorite panties. "I can't believe I'm doing this for that bastard." she growled, thinking about it momentarily, thinking about the act itself, blushing crimson, and stuffed the panties into her bag, as well as the single see-through dress. "I-I should make him pay for doing something so dirty! But then I'd be a prostitute, huh?" She mused aloud, before pulling out the trinket Orochimaru had given to her.

'_You can't be gone long, so, get what you need and come back with this!'_

She looked at her window. "Hm…" she shoved the trinket in her pocket. "I think I'll go hang out with my friends." She said, "Oreos won't care about delaying out night, will he?" She said.

"That's not really a good idea." she looked behind her, the hottie who had appeared in her dreams, was standing in her bedroom, carrying the scroll she had signed. "Sorry- my name is Zaki." He said. "the decision you just made isn't a good one, Miss. The process of metamorphosis is going to begin soon, and you'll need a decent amount of energy to give our God his form. This is most important, but if I say more, everything may be ruined."

"I don't want to have sex with him."

"The actual act of reproduction has nothing to do with our God, but it's the event after it." Zaki informed her, and she sighed.

"The entire world is against me on this, huh?" She said, and Zaki nodded.

"I'm aware that all of this displeases you, but it will be worth it in the end, I assure you." He said. "Please have faith in my Clan-"

"Your clan is bullshit if I have to sleep with Orochimaru for good things to happen." She declared, and he sweat dropped, unable to make a good comeback. "I'm going to kick your ass if the sex isn't at LEAST, good!" She told him, and he bowed.

"Yes, Of course." She vanished.

~Sound Village Base~

"What took you so long?" Orochimaru asked, and she stared at him for a long time.

"…I was going to ditch you to hang with my friends but I had an epiphany, so, here I am." She answered. "I've got to go change- Sasuke, I'll need my laptop back so I can get in the mood with the pictures I have on it." They all watched her as she sighed. "God, I hate my life." She groaned, shutting the door The door cracked open, and Orochimaru covered young Sasuke's eyes and Kabuto's eyes (Sasuke is 13). "Hey, get in here!" she snapped, and the door closed.

"…Sasuke, maybe you should hide in your room." Kabuto suggested, Sasuke stood there.

"Have they even started doing anything?" He asked, and Kabuto walked off.

~Inside his Room~

Orochimaru sat on the bed, waiting, and the door opened, as she stepped out of the bathroom in high heels and he blushed. "Like it?"

"M-May I think its my birthday?" He asked, as she put her hands on her hips, standing there, legs slightly spread.

"Of course." She said. "Happy Birthday, Orochimaru." She said, getting on her knees on the bed, and reached up, slipping her thumb under the hair tie she had in her hair, and took it put, shaking her head, tossing her hair from side to side, before stopping, her hair in a sexy new style. "Eat your heart out." she said, turning on the t.v. to create background noise, and he put a hand on her lower back and leaned down. Sasuke stood outside the door, his ear against it.

"They turned on the T.V.- that's all they're doing?" Sasuke growled. "Boring." With that, he went back to his room.

~Next Morning~

Orochimaru snuggled close, hugging her tightly. "Good Morning, my darling." He purred, and she bluntly responded,

"If you keep hugging me, I'll stop breathing and DIE, Orochimaru." He loosened his hold on her. "Thankies." she said, getting back to sleep, but he still snuggled close.

"Hey, you should show me how to move my hips like that too, some time." He said, and she snapped.

"Are you GAY?!" She demanded, abruptly sitting up and covering herself with the sheets. "There is no way in hell I'd-" He laughed.

"I was kidding." He told her, and her eyebrow twitched, and she smiled. "? Did I say something funny?"

"No- I just realized that its really cold in your room- colder than the other rooms." she said, standing up, pulling all the covers with her as she went to the bathroom and he flinched and snarled, 'Cold!'. "Not so bold now, are you, Casanova?" She asked, closing the door after she had pulled in all the bed sheets, and discarded them in a corner. Blood stained a part of the sheets, and she stared at it, before covering her face with her hands. Did she really…with Orochimaru…?

"Kat?" She looked at the door, seeing a shadow under it. He was standing outside the door. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for last night- I pressured you a lot into it and its ok if you hate me." She heard him say from outside the door, and she got up, cracking open the door.

"Can you- get me a shirt and a pair of panties?" She asked quietly, and he nodded.

"Of course." He said, and she shut the door, standing behind it, her back against it. "Here." she opened the door and took the bundle of clothes, shutting it and pulling the panties on, and stared at the shirt. It was one of his. If she wanted to leave that bathroom, it would have to do because those sheets would not do. She pulled it on anyways, and gingerly opened the door, Orochimaru standing there in a pair of baggy pants. "Do you…hate me?" He asked, and she looked at him.

"…No." She told him, looking down, shaking her head. "I don't hate you, but you're going to clean those sheets, right?" She asked, as he clasped his hands behind her back.

"Yes, of course." He told her. "You look very cute in my shirt." He told her, and she smiled. "Ah- I-it's the genuine smile I never see!" She laughed, and he couldn't help but kiss her again- but then he pulled her close and kissed her again, holding it. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, continuing to kiss her.

"Mmm…O-Orochi-" She murmured, as he kissed her neck, "Mnh! S-Stop-" She begged, as he slid his hand up his shirt and messaged her breast. She dug her nails into his shoulders, and he released her, leaving her breathless and gasping for air, as he set her down on her feet, letting her catch her breath. He went to a drawr and pulled out a strand of something, walking back to her, trying the strand of cloth around her arm- just above her elbow.

"Look, I made this just for you!" He told her, smirking. "I've been working really hard on it-" He said, attempting to put an injection needle into her arm, but she flinched. "It's alright- it won't hurt." She looked at him. "Trust me, Dear." She was silent, looking down, before looking back at him.

"O…Ok. I'm not good with needles-" She said, and he nodded, giving her his free hand and she took it with her right hand, looking away, as he put the needle into her arm, injecting the blue fluid into her veins, removing the needle when it was empty, and looked at her, and she looked back. They were silent, before she cringed and fell to the ground.

"K-Kat!" He yelled, as she writhed in pain, her insides felt like they were on fire, "Kabuto! KABUTO!!" Orochimaru snarled, looking at her, and as she convulsed on the cement, the strength drained from her as flames engulfed her insides.

She reached up and grabbed him my the throat. "What did you do?" She demanded, before she entire body stiffened, and she fell limp, her hand, fell to the ground, as Kabuto rushed in, and Orochimaru checked her pulse.

Nothing.

He put his head against her chest to hear for the faintest heart beat. But there was silence.

"You gave her the virus?" Kabuto demanded, before looking at her. "The test subjects were fine-" Orochimaru sadly brought her into his arms.

"…She's so cold…" He muttered, cuddling her close, she didn't react to his touch. She didn't complain. She didn't yell. She didn't even shove him away. Her eyes were completely dead- there was no light in them, and they were glazed over. "Get out, Kabuto."

"Lord Or-"

"GET OUT!" Orochimaru yelled, and Kabuto left, closing the door behind him.

Zaki watched the entire scene from the corner of the room, near the ceiling, legs crossed, shouldering the Summoning Scroll, his tail wrapping around it. "For one to be reborn, one must die." He said, watching as Orochimaru broke down over the limp corpse.


	13. Chapter 13

Plushie Love

Chapter 13

She lay there- 'There' being in a sea of darkness- floating. _What is your name? _Her name? What should she say? _Say nothing. _A creature appeared floating above her. It reached a clawed hand to her, and let it hover over her chest.

_Your heart says you wish to stay silent._ _Do you know why you are here?_

"No."

_You are here because you are my Host, and I am bound to you by soul now. But first, you must die so we can make this possible. _It looked past her. _Look for yourself, for your heart wavers at my words. _She turned around.

They were hovering at the ceiling. "I-Is that me?" she asked it, pointing to the body. It looked like an odd scene. She looked to bed in Orochimaru's bed, tucked in, arms crossed over her chest, Orochimaru laid next to her on the comforter, asleep.

_Yes. That you body. Your sound is not inside of that body, but here, with me. _

"Ho- How long have I been…"

_Dead? A month his time. You're pregnant as well. _She looked at the creature in shock, and it looked at her, before the scene below. _Your body is in a phase of waiting, since your soul is not inside, it has become dormant. When Orochimaru is not looking, the Skeletons bring food, and feed it to your body, so the baby will continue to grow. When you return to your body, you can just continue as you usually do._

"Why- How did I die? I remember he injected something into me, and then everything went black."

_You have the answers. The fluid in the needle was, as you know, something to help you adjust to his world. The fluid was a virus to give you their natural source of strength and power. The reason you died, because it had been tested on subjects who already had what the virus was to give you- your body is now adjusting to their state of mind, and soon, you will be able to do anything they can- and better._

"Why better? I'm just a normal girl…"

_Not anymore. The virus injected into you, gives you a different form- it's the equivalent of his 'Curse Mark' as he calls it. It will give you an alter form, but it can only be activated by will power. You can look as normal as any other person, but when you desire, you can change the color of your eyes and alter your form. The Virus is syncing with your body now- adjusting to flatter your personality and stay undetected but deadly. Since you have also generously agreed to supply me with parts of your body you do not need, you will also have my form to choose. My clan is yours, my wisdom and my body- the Skeletons we command are under your command. If you so desire, you may very well be able to take over the world._

She watched as he woke up, and snuggled closer to her, saying things that make tears come to her eyes. _Miss? _"I don't want to take over the world, I want to hug him." The creature bowed its head.

~O~O~O~

She stirred, groaning softly, before opening her eyes. "Kat?" She looked at Orochimaru, who leaned over her. "Kat!?"

"…Oreos?"

"KAT!" He yelled happily, hugging her tightly. "I thought I killed you!"

You're about to if you squeeze me any tighter, Genius." She told him, and he released her, kissing her. "Oreos, I'm Prego." He stopped. "I'm four months along."

"That's great, my dear." He said, snuggling up to her. "This is one of the happiest days of my life, but can I just hug you?" He asked and she nodded, and hugged him back.

"I heard you." She told him, and he fell asleep against her, and she laughed. The door opened and Sasuke stood there. "Hey, Saucey."

"Orochimaru killed you." He said, and she smiled.

"I just fell asleep. I'm sorry, but, I'm back now." She told him, and he went over to her, getting on the bed, and sat to her left. "You wanna hug too? This guy fell asleep on me."

"…ok…" He said, scooting closer, and leaned on her, and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You're kind of cold."

"Sorry- I've kinda been dead for a month." She told him, looking away, rubbing her collar bone gently, in a circular motion. Her chest hurt slightly. Why? Eventually, Sasuke took a nap too, and she slipped out from between the two and threw a blanket over each of them, leaving the room, her legs taking her some where- but where? She stumbled from the pain, placing her hand on the wall for support, as she collected herself, the urge too walk, burning in her feet. When she was stable, she let them take her away, and found herself near the entrance to the base they were in. She fell to her hands and knees, gritting her teeth, as a strange sensation wrapped around her spine, as it lengthened, her limbs grew in width and size, and she panted, looking at her hands as the flesh flaked away to reveal bones, and the bones lengthened and sharpened.

_With this, our Contract is sealed, and we are one._

She closed her eyes, opening them, and finding she saw everything in a new, completely different way. Clicking- where did it come from? It was- as if bones where hitting one another, and her head was slightly heavier. She took a shaky step forward- so much strength. There was a click, as she stepped another foot forwards, before shooting up the stairs, the urge to run, on her mind, and the world blurred around her. Where to go? What to do?

Suddenly, she was running on air, and looked down, as everything shrank. She stopped and arched her neck to look behind her, seeing a large, bony tail- her entire BODY, was the skeletal creature's she had seen in her dream. She reached up with her new claws, and felt around her head, finding spiraling antelope horns, and felt the rugged softness of some type of hair. When she tossed her head from side to side, she saw white locks. This was his body? The God's?

_Yes, but it is yours as well. Come._

She saw him in front of her- the God. She was an exact copy, but there was some type of cloth that flew behind her when she ran. He nodded, turning, and running away, and she chased after her, jumping up and tackling him, laughing, but she heard short bursts of some creature's roar. He vanished, and she stopped, floating high in the air, looking down at the Village bellow her. The Rain Village.

She couldn't resist but gallop down in a large spiral, to the highest tower, finding a place to land, she gently floated there, her right claw tapping the cement tongue of the building, before her left, and she floated down to crouch on it. There was a ringing, and she looked to her left, seeing a blond haired boy. He stared, and she flicked her tail from side to side, patiently. In her eyes, above his head, it stated all his information.

'Deidara, Akatsuki, Missing Nin from Iwagakure. Blond hair, blue eyes. Suicide bomber, uses clay figurines, long-distance fighter.'

She stared at him, tousling her hair, before turning her head to her right, where the wind blew her new mane back- and she jumped and fell to the village below, before pulling up and galloping back into the air, and away from the village. Something made her feel as if she was being followed, and she looked back, seeing him on a large, beige bird, and soon, he was flying next to her, trying to reach her by leaning over on the bird. What was he doing? She flipped and ran the other direction, circling around the tower where he had come from, before galloping away, so fast that everything, once again, blurred around her, and she found herself back at the Sound village, and dipped down suddenly, just in case he was still following, and landed just before the stairs.

_You only have to think of your human form to change._

She did- and walked towards the stairs, her skeletal figure vanishing into the air, and she walked back to Orochimaru's room, looking down, seeing she had a gem on her belly button.

_This is my way of being able to see what is going on. _

All of this was taking her by storm- she wanted to go to sleep. She walked into the room, and the both of them were still there, as if she had never left. She laid back down and rested her head on the pillow, sighing. What a day.

~Next Day~

Her stomach had gotten bigger, and, therefore, according to Orochimaru's messed up logic, she was to stay in on bed rest. Damn him and his bed rest! She wasn't going to pop tomorrow! She sighed, looking around, sitting up- something pushed her down. "Lay down!" Orochimaru ordered, walking to the corner of the room. "Your defiance is a turn on, but it's really not needed right at the moment, my Dear. "He said, as if he was going to kill her. "But, I've brought something to calm you down. A bit of sandalwood incense should do, and is good for relieving stress. It improves trust and self- identity. "she laid there, listening to his stupid but wise rambling. "It has two beneficial compounds; Santalols and Tannin. Santalol kills bacteria, helps you sleep, and, is a natural sedative. Tannin helps stop bleeding, prevents infections, tighten loose skin, plus, it helps to protect and heal damaged skin. Its also a natural aphrodisiac."

"…So you're going to subdue and rock my world with the help of some Sandalwood?" She asked, and he chuckled.

"As much as that's a tempting offer and as much as I'd love to test out your theory one day, I'm just taking advantage of the fact that it's a sedative." He told her, and she exhaled. "NOW, I've especially grew this Sandalwood for its Santalols, so that its extra powerful. When it goes out, you'll be able to move again."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" She asked, and he chuckled.

"Your skeletons will have to help you. I only works if you're in the room its in. Bye, dear." He said, leaving the room, shutting the door, as the strong scent of sandalwood filled the room. She covered her mouth and nose. It was WAY too strong! "Oh, forgot something." Orochimaru said, coming back in, and handcuffing her to the bed. "To make sure you fall asleep."He said, and the handcuff was clasped around one of the many bars on the head board, but close to her so she could fall asleep. He walked towards the door, slapping something on the table top the incense burner was on, before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. She tried not to breath it in, as a Skeleton stepped out from the darkness and went over to the table to put it out, but its hand was deflected and it hissed, scurrying back to the shadowed area.

_That man put a sutra on the table! I can't believe this. I'm going to die, here!_

"Why don't you just leave the room?"

_Are you sure? Alright, this, I will do._

From the place where the Skeleton had come and gone, a yellow blur, darted to the closet, and shut the door. At least he was out of the way. She coughed and closed her eyes.

~O~O~O~

"Lord Orochimaru, was it really wise to handcuff her to the bed?"

"I want her to relax and rest."

"But burning enough Sandalwood so that she _passed out_? Isn't that a little too much, Lord Orochimaru?"

"Don't sass me, Kabuto!"

She scrunched her nose and opened her eyes, blinking a couple times. "Are you ok?" Came Orochimaru's worried voice. "You passed out…" She gestured him close- and smacked him in the forehead.

"You handcuffed me to a bed and made me breath in your science project." She said, pointing to him. "Think before you hurt those around you, Oreos! Now, I have to go to the bathroom, so, if you don't mind." She tried to sit up, but she was pulled back, and she grabbing Orochimaru and pulling him to her. "Un-cuff me, jackass!" He did so and she shoved him away from her, and went to the bathroom. She came back and he grinned.

"How did you know I liked it rough?" He asked, and she punched him in the face, before laying back down. A skeleton poked its head out from the shadows, and scurried out the door, down the hall, around several corners, and finally, came to a kitchen. It looked around, checking the cabinets and the fridge, finding some yogurt. It grabbed those. Then it checked the drawers for silverware, and when it found that, it grabbed a spoon, and scrambled back to the room, taking covering the shadows until the humans left, then dropped the yogurts next to her- and handed her the spoon.

"Thank you, Dear." she said, searching through the yogurts until she found one she was willing to eat, and helped herself. She licked her lips, and the God came out from the shadows, and looked at her.

_What now? Are you going to sleep your life away?_

"My plan is to wait until I pop out my kid, and then I'll raise him with Oreos." She said. "That's my plan until something comes up."

_I see. You are content with this? I need something to do as well!_

"I know. Just- wait, ok? The pregnancy will pass quickly, and then, when I'm allowed to move, there may be need to use you." She said, "What's your name, by the way?"

_Gokai._

"Gokai- stay in your form, and play the role as my pet so you won't be found out, ok? I'll make you food and things."

_With these large, terrifying jaws of mine, I cannot chew, but only used them to defend myself. My food must be liquefied so I can drink it._

"Alright. I'll fix you something you can eat." She struggled to her feet. "OROCHIMARU!" He came in.

"Why are you up?" He asked.

"Never mind that! I need to use the kitchen, and I need to hit up the Market for food for my pet."

"You're not leaving this room, and you're not going to the market!" He declared, and she growled.

"Do you want to go and get it for me? Or Kabuto? Or Saucey? Let me go if you don't want your location spilled, or to lose someone valuable to your cause." Orochimaru frowned and sighed.

"Fine, my dear, here's my wallet- but if you need help carrying anything, call Sasuke or-" she took the wallet and caressed his cheek.

"I'll pull up some skeletons to help me. Thanks." She kissed him, leaving.

~O~O~O~

She came back with a large, brown bag, an hour later, knocking on Orochimaru's door, "Hey, I hit up the market, and this guy followed me home, take care of him please." Orochimaru emerged from his room, and she continued down the hall, going the opposite way, and she went ot the kitchen, plugging in the blender.

"Mushrooms, broccoli, cauliflower, beets, pineapple, apples, bananas, and, to top it all off, honey!" She said excitedly, putting the top on, and turning the blender on, and blending it up, until t was creamy and smooth, and stopped it. She pulled out a large, metal bowl, and Gokai materialized, and watched her pour the pink concoction into the bowl, and set the bowl on the floor. "Dig in!"

…_It looks disgusting._

"Well, I thought of you! Apples cushion joints, bananas, beets, broccoli, cauliflower, mushrooms and pineapple, all strengthen bones, and honey helps heal wounds. See? Extra strong bone God." she summed up, and he dipped his head to the bowl, and licked at the concoction.

_Delicious! And you will feed me this every day?_

"Yes, as long as you work for me." she answered with the sweetest smile, and he snickered/ snorted.

_Your fake smile is as sweet as the meal you have given me._

"Thank you." She said, "KAT!" Orochimaru yelled, and she followed the voice, into a room. "what's the matter?"

"This guy says he knows you." Orochimaru said, pointing to the blond-haired boy, tied to a chair.

"Oooh, he's a little YOUNG." she answered, looking at Orochimaru. "He's cuter than you though."

"Miss, please, let me see your tail again!" The blond begged, and they looked at him, before her tail appeared, and it flickered in his face, cutting him. "Its art, yeah, un!" He said, and she looked at him.

"…Can we move and drop him off some where?" She suggested, as Gokai entered the room, licking his lips, and the blond went crazy, screaming, 'it's a masterpiece, it's a masterpiece!'.

"Yes, let's. Do you know where he lives?"

"I have a rough estimate." she said, snapping her fingers, and Gokai grabbed the chair in his jaws, and walked out of the room with the blonde, screaming in joy and happiness. "Gokai will take him home." Orochimaru nodded, and she brushed up against him. "Thank you for taking care of him for me, Oreos."

"Try not to bring the Akatsuki home, next time, alright?" He asked, and walked with her out of the room. "Now will you please lay down and rest? Just until the baby comes" She sighed.

"Alright- but you have to let me feed my pet, understood? I'm not going to have your worrywart bullshit get in the way of me feeding him."

"Yes, yes, of course." He agreed, kissing her, sealing the deal and she could only think, 'Geez, this is going to be annoying'.


	14. Chapter 14

Plushie Love

Chapter 14

~Kagetora~

Cast:

Kat: The child bride of Orochimaru. She is out-going and willing to hear anyone out, but has a short fuse with Orochimaru. Doesn't get along well with her brother. She made a contact to be the host body of the god, Gokai.

Orochimaru: Proposed to Kat 3 times before she finally accepted. He loves his wife with passion, and also holds her weakness- the knowledge of her unknown middle name, and he's fond of making sure his wife is happy- even if he gets beaten in the process.

Gokai: The God that shares a soul with Kat. He's a Skeleton creature of different animal parts. He walks on four legs, and when on all fours, it about the size of a bus, a bit longer though. He has the head of a lion, the antlers of an antelope, the snout of an alligator, and the body of a large lizard. Gokai has extra, thin, bones, that he can open up like a frill-lizard, and make them do a sort of 'wave' effect. This is used to mesmerize prey, because of the thin skin that holds a hypnotic design.

Zaki: The holder of the scroll that Kat signed, which entitles her to all of the benefits of his clan. As the generation goes on, Kat's children are entitled to less and less strength, so that they can make more of themselves with it. He looks similar to Orochimaru with his black hair and pale skin, but the difference is his eyes are light grey, and he has a tail- the reason Kat signed the contract.

* * *

She laid there, sleeping peacefully, her iPod on, as she slept, having fallen asleep to the music and the relaxing scent of the lavender incense Orochimaru had generously left her (not enhanced in any way), in the air. Orochimaru entered the room, as she lay there, and chuckled. "Awe…she fell asleep." He cooed, Gokai growling, and he glanced back, as He growled, coming closer, before grabbing hold of his waist rope, and tossing him from side to side violently. "ARGH! Put me down you stupid thing!" Gokai set him down, and was silent. Orochimaru turned to the bed, and she was still asleep- and Gokai was still growling at him with distrust, at the bed side now, hissing at every move he made. Orochimaru took the ear buds out of her ears, and she continued to sleep, as he took the iPod and fled the room, indulging himself on her music, as he work and as she slept. Gokai tried to alert her.

_Host, your husband took your music device._

She continued sleeping, oblivious, and in complete, not-going-to-be-disturbed bliss. As she was every other after noon, since Orochimaru had put her on lock down for the baby. She took a nap at 11 am, no matter what the hell she was doing. Laundry? She's drop it, going to the bed room, put on her iPod, and crash, waking up at 2 pm- that's when she's get the laundry done. It was pointless to wake her- unless you had a death wish. Orochimaru was amazed at how her boobs had gotten bigger as did her stomach. She didn't mind, and she didn't known her own cup size when Orochimaru asked her on how big her breasts had gotten. It didn't really matter about the size- but she was mortified when she pulled on a training bra that ALWAYS fit her- and the straps snapped and whipped her chest.

"SONOVABITCH!" She snarled, and then sniffed, as Orochimaru entered the room. "My bra strap-" The entire bra snapped, and almost hit Orochimaru in the face, and she looked at him. "My bra broke." She corrected rather helplessly, but since Orochimaru didn't know her newer bra size, he couldn't be of much help. She'd sleep off her frustrations with how Orochimaru pissed her off, and she'd come out with softer, brighter skin, and happy as can be. Its seemed as though, she had accepted the fact that there was no way out of the marriage, except in a BODY BAG. Orochimaru had also come to terms with the rule that, if he had anything that had her in the equation- he'd text her. Not talk to her- that was for the night time. He'd text her.

He had even learned the simple and easy text- 'ily'. Yes- 'ily'. 'I love you' in text form. But that didn't SUFFICE for the LOVE he had for her. So, he's send a long message on how much, he loved her- and keep texting her- not knowing she was asleep. The result was a 4 step process.

1. Wake up

2. Get up

3. Find Orochimaru

4. Beat his ass down.

Then, she's yell at him for waking her up, and hover over him and his work for the next couple hours, and RUIN EVERYTHING. It was a love-hate relationship. If Orochimaru was trying to intimidate a poor gennin who wandered in, she'd counter most of his threats with reassuring, 'He's bullshitting' to the child.

When she was 9 months pregnant, she was still making his life hell- by _**VANISHING**_ from the room, and _**REAPPEARING**_ in another part of the Base, far from the starting point. She'd just be sleeping on Gokai, in a empty room, and she'd make the skeletons miss-direct Orochimaru's spies. They'd both be "lost" for hours- until she woke up and had Gokai help her back to the room to sleep some more. Eventually, Orochimaru stayed in the room to make sure she wouldn't do another stupid thing- the same day he chose to do this, was the same day she went into labor- and Gokai galloped her to the Hospital because he wasn't sure that the child would be delivered with Kabuto's 'amateur hands'. Orochimaru was not allowed into the delivery room, not for a while.

After 8 hours of waiting, Orochimaru was allowed in the room, to see his wife and he grabbed her hand, grinning. The Doctor gave her a screaming baby in a blanket. "Congratulations, it's a boy. I'll need the name to put on the birth certificate." He said, and Orochimaru kissed her cheek, as she cradled their child in her arms.

"Kagetora." She smiled, Orochimaru brushing back her hair behind her ear. "Kagetora Giovanni."

"Splendid, how do you spell it?" The Doctor asked, and Orochimaru looked at her.

"I'll help him put it into kanji." Orochimaru said, and she nodded, snuggling the child close, and Sasuke came into the room, standing on his tip-toes to see the child, and she lowered the child so he could see.

"Look, Sasuke." She said, and he stared at the baby, Orochimaru came back.

"Your wife has to stay over night, Sir. She needs more nutrients in her blood stream, or she won't make it out the door. "The Doctor advised. "You can take home the child if you want, but we'll need to keep it over night too- just to make sure the child is healthy enough. Physically, the child is fine, but the umbilical cord was wrapped around its neck for a short period of time, so, we just want to make sure its fine." Orochimaru nodded.

"Can I- stay as well?" He asked, and the Doctor nodded.

"Alright, that's fine. You'll have to leave now. We'll inform you when she's been moves to her own room." The doctor told him, and he nodded and left the room.

~O~O~O~

She laid there, as he entered the room. She glanced at him, "Hey."

"Hey." He answered, pulling up a rocking chair next to the bed. "May I- Hold him?" Orochimaru asked, and she laughed, leaning over.

"Careful, careful…" She said, and he took the child from her, as she sat up in the hospital bed, and Orochimaru leaned back in the chair, and she watched, as Orochimaru stared at the child.

His baby. His baby! Orochimaru cradled the baby, and it sleep peacefully, drooling, his little fists balled up. It gurgled, and opened its eyes, cooing, reaching for Orochimaru. "Hey, little guy." "He said, offering the child his finger, and it gooed, grabbing it with his tiny fist, and Orochimaru chuckled, glancing at his wife, who smiled gently.

"Let's go show my family tomorrow." she said, and he nodded. "We can hit up Babies R us for some baby equipment. We'll visit my family too."

"Your family?" Orochimaru asked, and she nodded.

"They live in Illinois- my dad's side and my moms. But you have to meet my dad first- well, maybe she should break the news to my mom, then my dad." She said, pulling out her cell phone, calling her mom, but Orochimaru took the phone and ended the call.

"Let's make this our little secret- just until we get back to the house, ok?" He asked, and she stared at him blankly, before smiling. "Ah, that genuine smile- will you show it more now?"

"Yes." She answered, and watched Orochimaru as he held their child with the up most care and protectiveness. "I think that, aside from your wrap sheet," He looked at her as she spoke, rocking back and forth gently in the rocking chair. "I think that you'll make a great dad." He looked at her in surprise.

"You think so?" He asked, and she sighed, nodding, and he chuckled. "Kagetora, we must remember this! The day you were born and the day your mother said she'd smile for me." He said, and she laughed, hands clasped in her lap.

He stayed the entire night, and when the baby whined, Orochimaru gave him a bottle, provided by the hospital staff, and coaxed both the baby and his wife, back to sleep, and refused to fall asleep, having a tinge of fear that someone might come and take his child away. Gokai came in in the middle of the night, and stared at Orochimaru. "Gokai…" Gokai was curled around the baby, on the bed (how he managed to fit there, he didn't know.). Her fingers, tangled in his mane, and Gokai vibrated gently, purring, as her hand sleepily pet him. Orochimaru relaxed, and fell asleep as well. When the child cried for food in the night, she's wake up and feed in, Gokai getting his rugged mane in the way, so no one would see her breast as she fed the baby, and cradled it to her, just in case.

Even when they moved to another base, she held the child close, rocked it, sang to it strange, unknown lullabies she had created that lulled it to sleep, and she fed it. hen the child actually DID fall asleep, was also part of the time she did not.

"Kat, you _need_ to get some sleep!" Orochimaru said. "Please!" He begged, and she shook her head.

"No, the baby needs to feed 8-12 times a day. It's not like you can feed him." She told him, and he worried for her, eventually going to Kabuto for help.

"Maybe you should get her to pump her breast milk." Kabuto suggested. "If she does, she can prepare bottles that you can feed to the baby when it wakes up and she can sleep." Orochimaru nodded, and that day, Kabuto gave him the pump.

"Pump my breast milk? Why in the hell would I do something so painful?" She demanded of him, and he frowned.

"You can get some sleep for once, and I can feed the baby." He said, and she refused. "This is unhealthy! If you don't get sleep, you're going to collapse, and you won't be able to feed the baby anymore." He snarled, and she stared at him. "S-Sorry."

"Don't apologize, that was sexy." she told him. "Alright- since you really care so much about the baby and haven't abandoned either of us yet, I'll do it."

"I won't abandon EITHER of you, Kat! I'd never think of such a thing!" He exclaimed, kissing her forehead. "I love you and the child you've given me, and I want the both of you to be healthy and happy, so I'll do anything to make that happen." She smiled as he hand a hand through her hair. "If you want, I'll stay with you and help you with this because I don't know how to work it either." She laughed, nodding.

After several hours of trial and error, they got it, and then she went out- because it was raining, and Gokai was told to go out with her. She walked- and just kept waking- until she wound up somewhere far from her home and Orochimaru's protective hold. It was night, and Gokai was silent. "Stay in the alleys, just in case someone comes out." She told him, and he nodded, as she walked in the streets, smiling, letting the rain drench her, and she twirled in it, before stopping, and looking to her left.

Someone in a black cloak, stood in the dry safety, of a tower's arch, and stared at her, leaning against the wall. His look was slightly surprised, and she looked down, tucking a strand of hair behind her left ear, looking at him shyly, smiling. The person tipped their straw hat to her as if saying, 'Hey, I see you.' She laughed happily because of the rain, and smiled him away, 'Oh? You're not invisible either.'

"The streets aren't particularly safe at night, Miss." They spoke out, and she swished her dress's knee-high skirt back and forth.

"Oh? And why would you particularly care about my well being, sir?" She asked, and they stood up.

"Well, I don't think it would be pleasant to see you dead, miss." They said, and she laughed again, running her fingers through her damp hair. "Someone with a smile as bright as yours, really shouldn't be splattered on these streets."

"Are you hitting on me, Sempai?" she asked teasingly, and the tipped their hat to her again.

"Who wouldn't, Miss?" They questioned her, and she smiled. "Ah, another smile. Do you take a liking to me as well?"

"Hm." She responded, "Good night, Sempai." She answered.

"you'll come back, won't you?" They asked. "Or shall I fetch you?"

"It's unhealthy to have such obsessions, Sempai. Maybe I'll come again when the rain comes again." she answered, and Gokai appeared, wrapping around her, looking at him, encircling her, while protecting her back from the stranger as she walked away. She went back to Orochimaru's arms, and fell asleep when she hit the bed.

~Later~

"Mommy!" Something shook her weakly. She blinked awake, and her vision was blurred. "Mommy." She blinked a couple times to clear her vision. A small toddler, stood there, staring at her. He has such pretty eyes. "Can I sleep in mommy's bed?" It asked, and she sat up, nodding. Maybe the child had gotten lost and had mistaken her for being their mother, she thought, picking the child up, and putting him between herself and Orochimaru, before laying down to fall asleep again. The child grabbed her right hand and Orochimaru's left, and fell asleep, their head lulled towards her, and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

~Next Day~

"Trina!" She groaned, someone shaking her. "Trina, wake up." She opened her eyes and sat up. "Good Morning, Trina! Sawcey helped me make breakfast for you!" Sasuke entered the room with a Breakfast-in-bed tray, as the child sat next to her.

"He said he wanted to make breakfast for you." Sasuke said, and set the breakfast tray on her lap. "Here."

"Thanks, Saucey." she said. "OROCHIMARU!" Orochimaru entered the room. "who is this kid?"

"That's our son, darling. He's got an abnormally fast growth rate because of our time differences. I can fill your families heads with fake memories of him growing up." He told her, and she looked at the child. He smiled cheekily at her. His hair was black, but it had a type of wavy ruggedness to it. She raised her hand, and ran her fingers through his hair, and he leaned into her touch. He reminded her of Orochimaru. "Maybe you should be Otokage." Orochimaru said, and she looked at him.

"Say what?" she asked, and the child snuggled up against her.

"You should try and make Otogakure one of the 5 Great Nations!" Orochimaru suggested, and she stared at him as if he was stupid. Because he was. "It's not a dumb idea! With Kagetora with you and the claim that you killed me!"

"You want ME to use OUR SON as an ANTE to get Otogakure approved by the board of other Kages, as the 6th Nation? You want to use Kagetora? How fucked up in the head are you?" She demanded. "Are you stoned? What drugs are you ON?! I didn't give birth to him for him to be your PAWN like everyone else?!" She set the bed tray on the night stand, "Look here, mother fucker!" He flinched, and stepped back as she stepped forward. "Your FAILURES don't matter to me! I'm not going to use our SON in any of your schemes! If there's going to be any scheming to get your shit done, our son will not be involved, do you understand!?" she yelled, and he cringed.

"Yes, dear." He answered, and she stomped back to the room angrily.

"I didn't go through 8 hours of labor to give you your newest guinea pig or piece in your little bullshit game." She hissed at him, and laid back down, pulling the bed tray into her lap, and ate her breakfast and Kagetora was given half of it. Orochimaru eventually entered the room, and laid with her and their son.

"Sorry. I didn't intend to use him, but I just wanted you to make a new, even if it's a double life, where you can raise our son in a normal environment, and I thought that if you had a position like Kage, you cold hold both the power of rank and power to keep him safe, until he grows up to defend himself." Orochimaru told him, looking at Kagetora, patting him on the head. "He won't understand now, but when he grows up, maybe he'll appreciate it- no matter how stupid it seems now, it will be worth it in the future."

"I see." she said, sighing. "Well, I don't want to be Otokage."

"You don't have to do much. Just hold the title, and I'll take care of everything." He assured her, and she looked at Kagetora, who held her left hand to his face, nuzzling it affectionately, looking at her between her fingers and from beneath long lashes he had inherited.

"Trina, I wuv you." He said childishly, smiling, and her heart melted.

"Oh, I love you to, sweetheart." She said, looking at Orochimaru. "Alright, I'll do it- but on two conditions!"

"Those are?" He asked, and she smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Plushie Love

Chapter 15

Kagetora shook her, "Trina, Trina!" He said, but she snorted, and continued sleeping, Orochimaru's arms around her waist, hugging her close, his face buried in his mother's hair. "Trina!" Orochimaru stirred, and lifted his head.

"What's up?" He asked, and Kagetora ignored him, pestering his mother again. "Hey-"

"Yes, yes, I'm getting up." She said, and Kagetora frowned, Orochimaru laid because down.

"Come on! Trina said that she's take me to market to get food for Gokai!" He pestered and she nodded sleepily, "Get up, Trina!" she groaned and she sat up, Orochimaru kissing her shoulder, trying to coax her back to bed. "Go away!" He growled, and Orochimaru grinned.

"Look, the child is having his very first taste of jealousy." Orochimaru said, "Come back to bed, dear…"

"You're a disgrace to husbands everywhere, Oreos. I'm going to get dressed and go get the stuff for Gokai's meals." She said, and jacket his wallet, kissing him. "Then I'll come back and cuddle with you." He agreed on this, and she got up and when to the closet, throwing on a dress and a bra, offering her son her hand. "Come on, baby." He grabbed her hand with both of his, already acting and looking like a toddler. She wondered what he would be he grew up- what would he look like?

Would he look like Orochimaru? Would he turn out to be a good kid? Or would he turn out to be a criminal? "Trina!" He chirped childishly at her, and she looked at him. "Hm?"

"Can we go and live in a little house?" He asked, and she listened, "Somewhere quiet with trees and grass and baby foxes! Trina, if I can catch one, can we keep it?"

"Sure."

~Marketplace~

Kagetora ran into a small book store, while Gokai sat outside with the groceries. He awed at the books all around, and ran around to find something. "Don't go too far, Kagetora, I want to go home soon." He ignored her and found a black book with golden letters on the spine.

_The Golden Apple_

It said in Gothic, gold-lettered font on the cover of the black book. He opened it up- blank pages. Was it a note book? When he touched its pages, he wished it held a story. Red words burned onto the page and vanished. Kagetora ran to his mother, "Trina, Trina!" She looked at him.

"There you are! I was worried when you didn't come when I called you, you know." she told him, and he held up the book to her. "You want this?"

"Yeah!" He said, and she nodded, not seeing why he shouldn't get it, and purchased it for him. "Can we go get some ice cream?" He asked, and she smiled.

"Ok, that's fine. It's your father's money anyways." She answered, as they walked to the cafe. "You know what? Why don't you get the biggest ice cream you want, baby? (Because your father was being a bastard yesterday)." She smiled sweetly, and Kagetora jumped up and down happily. She handed him the money. "Here. Go and buy it, Kagetora."

"Really?!" He asked, and she nodded, setting their stuff down on a small table with two chairs at it. "W-what does Trina want?"

"Bubblegum ice cream for Trina." she answered, and he nodded, running into the store, and she sat down in the farthest from the door but at the table their things were at. She waited, and he ran back out with the ice cream, setting his on the table, calling for her, before tripping and hitting the ground, splattering her ice cream on the dirt. "Oh my…" She murmured, as Kagetora got onto his knees and started crying, and she picked him up off the ground. "Honey…"

"I spilled Trina's ice cream!" He sobbed, wiping his eyes with his fists, hiccuping, and the shop worker came out, as she left him rest his head on her shoulder to cry on it.

"Could you get me another ice cream please? Small size." the lady nodded and went back in, coming back out, and she took it. "Look, look." Kagetora sat up, and she showed him the ice cream, smiling. "It's all better, see? It was just an accident, honey, you don't need to cry about it." She told him, and he sniffed, while she set him down on a chair, brushing the dust off him motherly. "Come on, let's eat our ice cream- you can take some back to daddy if you want." She told him, and he nodded.

"I'm sorry…" He said, and she looked at him fondly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Duckie." She told him, ruffling his hair affectionately. "You're fine just the way you are- flaws and all." She tilted her head to the side and gave another genuine smile. "At least…that's what Mommy thinks." Kagetora grinned.

"T-Trina's not mad at me?" H asked, and she shook his head, and he hugged her neck. "I love Trina!"

"…" Her smile faded slightly, but when he released her, she stood up and went to her side of the table with her ice cream. While he ate the ice cream quickly, she took a single spoonful, and put it in her mouth, letting it melt until it was soft enough for her to swallow, as she mused to herself. Would there be a chance that- he may not- ever think of her as his mother, no matter how many times she said she was? Could that even happen? She looked at him sadly, and she looked back, ice cream on his face, stopping his eating. "Twina? What's wrong?" She blinked, and shook her head, responding with 'nothing', when her heart ached and her stomach churned at her cowardice. By chance, she glanced to her right, seeing a pair of black cloaked people in straw hats, heading towards the cafe.

She tried to keep her mind open and foolishly think they wanted ice cream as well, but something in the back of her mind told her, what ever they wanted, it was related to her son. "Sweetheart, why don't you go inside and try to pick some ice cream for daddy?" She asked, and he looked at her.

"I don't know what he likes."

"Well, I'm sure he'd be happy with whatever you pick, Duckie. Go on now- throw your trash away too." She said, and he jumped down from the chair and took the trash inside the cafe, as she stood up, the pair of cloaks stopping at the small white fence that fenced off the tabled area for customers, from the rest of the street. "Good Afternoon." she told them, bowing slightly, before standing up, and they tipped their hats to her slightly, before continuing to stand there. "I'm guessing you want some ice cream too? Their bubble gum flavored ice cream is really good- care to try some?" she offered, holding a spoonful of ice cream to them- to either one of them willing to try it. One of them leaned over the small fence and accepted the spoonful, before withdrawing, and she went inside and got another spoon, repeating the process, and the other one swooped in eagerly for the offered ice cream.

"That is good." One of them commented, before stiffening. "Would you mind going on a walk with us?" The other asked.

"You can't have my son, and no, he's not up for adoption. My husband and I love him dearly- no matter how much of a pain my husband is, that doesn't mean I'll take my frustration out on him." She told them, making it clear that, if they wanted Kagetora, they'd have to get through her first.

"Son? No, we were told to find you." The taller one told her, and she was confused.

"…You must have the wrong person." she told them. "I'm not special or strong or- anything. I'm just a simple, happily married woman with a child. I don't even know anything about defending myself. So- why don't you try looking somewhere else?" She suggested, rubbing her left arm with her right hand.

"Are you refusing to come with us?" The shorter one asked, and she went into the café.

"Honey, why don't you take your ice cream back to Daddy? Gokai will take you home." Kagetora nodded, and she paid the lady, before going back outside.

"So? Are you going to come quietly, or will you make a scene?" The taller one asked, and she sighed.

"Just lead the way." she said in defeat, and they let her walk in front of them- to make sure she didn't run. Kagetora came out of the café, holding the bag, giddy that he had decided on something for his father.

"Trina, Trina!" He called, and stopped, his smile dropping, as he watched her walk away with two cloaked men. He opened his mouth to call out to her, but Gokai entered his mind.

_Quiet. Come, let's return home quickly._

He suggested, and Kagetora nodded, running in the direction of the sound Village that Orochimaru was currently staying at.

~Akatsuki Base~

She stood there, unhappily and reluctantly, as their leader quizzed her on everything.

"Where's you get the belly gem?" He asked. "It was a present for my birthday." She answered as if it was the truth. "As I've said before, I believe you have the wrong girl." She told them again, and he chuckled.

"Oh? Deidara says you have a tail- that must mean your really special."

'I have a tail because I'm a demon that's come to collect your souls. Time to pay for your crimes, Bitches." she said sarcastically, but with a straight and unwavering poker-face. "May I go now?"

"Why is such a rush, eh?' One of them asked, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making her turn rigid. "Why not stay a while and play?" She looked at him, and suddenly, blood splattered on her face, and he fell over. She sighed, as they stared at her, and she looked at the floor sadly.

"I'm just…" she raised her head, and she narrowed her eyes. "An ordinary girl." She repeated, and Hidan twitched on the ground, getting to his feet, and grabbing her ankle, and she glared down at him. "Get. You. Filthy. Hands-" She curb stomped him angrily, "OFF OF ME!" She snarled, and he grunted, as she sighed.

"Do you say you're ordinary to reassure yourself?" One of them asked, and she said nothing.

"If I'm being help in custody by the fashion police, then I'm my own lawyer, but you don't have any need to have me here, for I'm nothing but a klutz and a hindrance. So, I'll leave." She said, turning, and walking out, but Deidara blocked the way, and she looked at him. "Please get out of my way."

"Once you come here, you never leave, yeah, un." He said, and she looked at him seriously, in a single move she had removed his clay pouch and kicked him in the crotch, making him fall to the floor in pain.

"With out this, you can't really do anything. In theory, you clay pouch is your dignity- consider yourself raped." she said, tossing it to the other side, and continued on her way out, before They got in her way, and she looked back as they surrounded her

~Sound Village~

"WHAT?!" Orochimaru demanded, and Zaki stood there.

"It's true." Zaki said, Gokai standing next to him, and Kagetora sitting on the bed, playing with Sasuke's hair, as he was reclining on his bed. "Gokai can only speak with myself, your wife, and your son. Your wife was lead away by two men in straw hats and black coats with red clouds on them." Orochimaru bit his thumb nail. "I- can take the form of your wife- for Kagetora's sake, but I can't be your wife's replacement." He offered. "She is herself. Her decisions will, no doubt, effect her life while in their hands." Zaki told him, "But I'm not sure if Kagetora has really realized what happened. Maybe its better for him if-"

"Do it." Orochimaru said, and Zaki raised an eyebrow. "Show me how good your imitation skills are." Zaki nodded, putting his hands together, and there was some smoke, and when it cleared a look alike of his Kat-chan, stood there. Orochimaru examined him. "Your eyes are the same color, but they're different. You've got a flatter chest and ass than her and her hair isn't so long."

"Sorry." Zaki replied, "you do know- your son brought you ice cream, right?"

"He did? Did he bring me back my wallet too?" Orochimaru asked, and Zaki nodded, handing it to him.

"The ice cream is in the freezer." Zaki said, and Orochimaru left the room, Zaki exiting also, standing in the hall as Orochimaru walked away. "By the way- why does the child call his mother, 'Trina' instead of 'mommy'?"

"Because I told him her weakness- I thought he should know." Orochimaru said, chuckling. "The child mistook it for 'Trina' but she's fine with it, so, I suppose it works out in the end."

~a month later~

She sat in the room, staring out the window, as the door opened. "Lunch." One of them said, and set it next to her, before leaving and shutting the door. The Akatsuki member watched as she stood up and reached for one thing , but earned herself nothing- or so it seemed. She had actually, received something that made her think her life was worth living- a strange, black butterfly, had appeared. She opened her mouth, revealing her canines, as if she was going to rip the poor thing in half, but it flew into her mouth, and she swallowed, pulling back her hand, putting her finger near her lips, as she licked them, the taste of strawberries and sugar, filled her stomach and her mouth, and she smiled coyly, before sitting back on the bed, and staring out the window. She panted lightly, closing her eyes, Gokai entering the room.

_Do you like the Dreams I've been sending you?_

"V-Very much so." She said, blushing, and Gokai wrapped around her, nuzzling her cheek with the tip of his snout.

_In exchange for more leisure here, will you do something for me?_

~O~O~O~

Itachi walked out of the room. "Oh, Itachi, why took you so long?"

"…I had to pull her back from the window and tie her to the bed." He said, and Kisame chuckled.

"My, my, Itachi, you're really short tempered today." Kisame said, and Itachi nodded, walking off, turning a corner.

"Kisame, what's taking you so long?" Itachi asked from the doorway of their shared room, and Kisame looked at him, stunned. "Hurry up."

"Uh- ok, Itachi-san." Kisame said, entering the room, around the corner, the 'illusion' Itachi was there, panting, in pain. They clutched their chest. They checked the hall, and continued walking, as if they really WERE, Itachi Uchiha, after regaining their composure, and no one bothered them. But then there was that ONE idiot.

"Itachi-San!" Tobi hollered, and they looked at the energetic, orange-masked ASSHOLE. "Itachi isn't with Kisame?"

"Kisame is waiting in the room, I just remembered the Leader told me to make sure there's no possible way the girl could escape…" The fake said, and Tobi chuckled, his voice changing.

"Oh? Well, Itachi, don't you remember my name?" He asked, serious.

"Of course, Madara." They answered, and 'Tobi' chuckled, their arms crossed over his chest.

"You're a fake- but I commend you on your efforts." This new Tobi told them, and they stared. "Who are you, really? You're not an average person. What was the point of putting so much effort into this?" They continued to stare, before turning and running to the exit, and Tobi did not follow, as they went outside, and stopped, as rain trickled down from the sky. Tobi stood in the door way, as their disguise melted away, and she stood there in a tight black dress, and turned to him, letting the rain drench her, laughing.

"I actually thought that this was the exit." she said, arms out, standing on the tip of a tongue-like extension, stepping back, and they flinched, as she took yet another step back. "I'm afraid of height and its really high up here, and I'm a klutz."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be there…" Tobi suggested, and she laughed.

"Maybe, if you answer some of my questions, then, I'll get down."

"I'll get Deidara-"

"He's having sex with Sasori. Hidan is getting it on with his partner- Kisame and Itachi too, as well as your stand-in leader and Konan. The only people who aren't getting busy are me, yourself, and Zetsu, but he's not here right now- I think he's sleeping." She told him, smirking. "Anymore excuses you'd like to pull our of your sleeve, Houdini?" He sighed. "I'd like to know why I'm here and what you could possible need with me."

"Do you remember dancing in the dance here, and talking to someone?" He asked, and she nodded. "Tha-that was me." He said, looking down, and she blinked. What the fuck? He hadn't- She tried to step forward, but the rain made the platform slippery, and she really was a klutz- so much that she slipped.

"Shit!" She cursed, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, and he, in turn, fell back into the room, kicking the door shut. She didn't believe he did it because he actually cared- they probably were going t use her as a sex slave or something once they stopped touching one another, and she grimaced.

"You may not like it here, but you'll come to accept living here. When you do, you'll have more freedom." He said, and she tried to sit up and get off him but he was holding her. "You're actually really warm."

"Oh sweet Jesus!" she declared, and tried harder to get off, still in his vice like grip. She touched his mask- solid. She punched him in the face- solid. "Let go of me, mother fucker." She said, "Or I'll hit you so hard all the food you eat will taste like sand." He chuckled, pulling her with him as he stood up, and picked her up "Put me down!" She yelled angrily, and he threw her over his shoulder, going into a room and dropping her on the bed. "If you're planning on using me as a sex object, I'd expect money." He laughed.

"You won't be used as a sex slave. But you'll be staying here from now on- where the only window is too small for you to jump from, but big enough that you can gaze all you want at the rain." He said, pushing the mask up and kissing her forehead, before leaving, as she punched a hole in the door, and rubbed his kiss mark off, covering her nose. Something in the room made her eyes water, and she quickly opened the windows, letting the scent be washed over by the smell of the fresh rain, and she collapsed, panting.

_Host…Why did you agree to such a thing if its so taxing!?_

She panted, gritting her teeth with every breath, her head hurt and her chest tightened. "If you don't make sure he's safe, I'll slit my throat, Gokai. Go." Gokai growled, but vanished into dust, and flew out the window. Below in the empty streets, she saw him gallop through the rain, and she closed her eyes, giving into dream clouds lined with agony and pain.


	16. Chapter 16

Plushie Love

Chapter 16

She opened her eyes, and sat up. He wasn't there. She ran a hand through her hair, wearing the clothes he had, once again, put her in while she was asleep. She opened the window to the monsoons season, when it rained each day she cried, and each day. She sat against the window, her right arm, rested against it, and she sighed in defeat, looking down at the streets below- a place she wouldn't be able to go. She thought she saw her son- and even though her soul cried for salvation, not a word escaped from her mouth. The clothes he dressed her in were expensive and heavy and she refused to wear them, as she let the clothes fall to the floor around her, as sat there, reaching under the bed and pulling out a shawl, and wrapping it around herself, letting out a sigh, and letting the rain turn the rain's direction to wetting her, and she closed her eyes, welcoming the refreshingly cold dampness of the rain against her dry and too-warm skin.

Was Kagetora healthy? Was Oreos? Were they fine? Were they ok?

"Good morning- can you please stop taking off the clothes I buy you?" She didn't care to glance back.

"They're too heavy, its constricting." She answered, thankful that the shawl went to knee-length, as she laid there, enjoying the rain- until he shut the window.

"You'll get ammonia. "He told her, and she reached to opened the window, and he put his hand on top of hers making her movements halt. "Stop defying me." She glanced back, and ripped her hand from his owns hold, and tucked it back into her lap silently. "Now, tell me why you sit here all day."

"Because when my hair grows long enough, I'm going to make myself a rope and climb out. I'm not good at math, so it will take me some time to calculate the distance and how much hair I need." She said sarcastically, locking her jaw, and grabbing the cloth over her heart.

"Are you in pain? Do you need to see a doctor?" He asked, touching her shoulder, and she shoved his hand off.

"I'm not in pain. Just- leave me alone." She told him, keeping her back to him.

"If you ate something, I would." He answered, and she waited, as invisible skeletons, dressed her underneath the shawl. When they were done, she stood up, and looked at him.

"Fine, I'll eat, but I'm very picky." She said. "I'll even wear something from the clothes you gave me." He chuckled, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

_Host, what do you want of me?_

"You've done enough damage, come, let me see your form." She said, and he stepped from the shadows, a large beast, his skin of razors, and his tail swished back in forth. He held no eyes, and his horns were polished, as was his spines. His white maze had turned into hair, and went to his ankles. He reached for her, and the soft of his charcoal claw, the slightest brush of his finger tips, brew blood. He took the form of Orochimaru, his skin pale, hair of jet- sinister, yellow eyes of the snake.

"I am here for you, My dear." His voice sent chills down her spin, as he wrapped the coat of one of the clothes her captor desired her to wear, the rich, pink color, turned to the crimson of her blood. "A little longer- Just a little longer. I will come for you, and I will bring our son-" He said in the same voice she had replayed over and over in her head. He leaned down and kissed her as she cried, and licked her tears away. When the she woke up to reality, Gokai was making a design on her wounded cheek with his other finger tips, before removing himself from her presence and into the shadows. _Forgive me- Your husband requested I relay this message to you…_

"Its fine, Gokai." She said, dressing, and leaving the room.

~Sound Village~

Zaki entered the room. "Lord Orochimaru, Gokai has given us a report!" Orochimaru stood up, and Kagetora looked at him. "Mistress is fine, and she missed you very much. She hopes your son and yourself are healthy and safe, and she's also staying close to the windows, so she can stay close to the rain." Zaki said, and Kagetora smiled. "A private moment, Orochimaru-San?" Zaki pulled Orochimaru to the side. "Unfortunately, your wife is very weak right now, from the process. I did not wish to say this in front of young Kagetora. She isn't sickly, but Lord Gokai needs all the extra fat she has, but since she hasn't been eating, she hadn't been able to make anything extra."

"So- He's killing my wife?" Orochimaru asked, and Zaki shook his head.

"No, no. Since she doesn't produce fat, Lord Gokai is, instead, giving her rain so that she can be happy and be willing to be more- cooperative, but they refuse to let her do anything." Zaki said, pursing his lips. "We are trying our best to empower our god and make sure your wife is healthy- thankfully, Lord Gokai reports that she accepted to eat today, for the first time."

Orochimaru was silent, "Lord Orochimaru, we can't keep stalling for time! Please, its been 2 months! For your wife's sake." Zaki suggested, going over to Kagetora, ruffling his hair, before walking out.

"Daddy?" Kagetora called, as Orochimaru crossed an arm at his waist, covering his mouth with his hand in thought.

"Hm?" He responded, looking back at him.

"When is Trina coming home? I really, really miss her." Kagetora said, and Orochimaru turned to him, as his eyes swelled with tears. "Does- Does Trina not like me anymore? Does she not like us, Daddy?" He asked, and Orochimaru crouched down to the child.

"No, of course not. Trina loves us very much." He reassured the child, hugging him. "I miss her too, Kagetora, but we just have to wait until I can think of some way to get her to come home."

"Can't you just tell Trina you love her? Won't she come home?" Kagetora asked and Orochimaru sighed. "will Trina come back if I say I love her?" He said, turning his head to the ceiling, "I LOVE YOU, TRINA!" He yelled, and Orochimaru laughed. "Will she come home now?"

"Not yet. Come on, help me think of something to get her back, ok?" He offered, standing up, and Kagetora grabbed a bit of his shirt, and they walked to the desk.

~Akatsuki base~

She sat at the table, eating bit by bit. "Are you not hungry?" He asked, and she was silent.

"I don't think she likes that food." "…Allergic?" "Too quiet." "I liked it better when she didn't eat- we saved money." "I'm still trying to heal from whatever she did to me." "I know right, un? That shit hurt."

Tobi looked at her and she groaned. "This is annoying." She got up and sat closest to the corner, away from them, and quickly ate her meal, before getting up and putting it in the sink, and washed it. She looked at them, and was silent, looking out the window.

"What your name?" One of them asked, and she blinked, looking back, having a brief flash back of the first time she was asked such a thing by Orochimaru.

'_---? That's a nice name. I think I'll call you that from now on.'_

She frowned, and looked back. "Um- I don't know. I'm called Trina and Kat." she said, faking a smile. "Which ever works for you, I guess." Tobi squirmed in his seat, and she didn't really pay attention to anyone's reaction to her fake smile- just the rain. Suddenly, her cell phone rang, and Deidara yelped, 'her boobs sang!'. She pulled out the cell phone and opened it up- a text from Oreos!

'Hi Darling. I'm sorry I haven't texted you or anything- Kagetora found my hand phone for me. I love you and just wait a little bit for me to come and get you. 33 Orochimaru'

Suddenly, she punched the wall, and some of them flinched, as she gripped the phone tightly. It was a CELL PHONE! Got a HAND PHONE! She readjusted her coat, and turned on her heels. "Does Trina want to go shopping?" Tobi asked, and she looked at him.

"Yes!" she said, looking at the standby Akatsuki. "If you have any questions, speak them aloud." Kisame cleared his throat.

"Um- how old are you?"

"I'm 17." She said. "How tall are you?" "5' 4". " What are your hobbies." "Drawing, writing, doing chores." She walked to Tobi's room, and came out in high heels, thanks to Gokai. "Can we go now, Tobi?"

"Yes." He said, and she walked right through them, and she put her shawl on, and a hat materialized, as she opened the door to the tongue platform. "Ah- W-Wait!"

"Geronimo!" She said, stepping off the edge. She clutched the sides of her hat and pulled them down, even against the raging wind, and suddenly, the wind didn't hurt so much, and she felt light, making her look back. She said wings. A twin set of pure white wings. "Holla." She said, and swooped down, and landed on the ground. He heart stopped for a moment, but kicked back into gear from the pain.

"Have fun?" she looked and saw Tobi. "That was dangerous." His other voice…Deep, husky- not as sexy as Oreos voice, she admitted. Gokai hid in an alley, and put his hand on the wall, looking around the corner, watching the scene. She stood up, adjusting her hat, her wings had appeared for a short time- but vanished. Gokai watched as Madara went over to her, taking off his mask, lifting up her chin forcibly, and pressing his lips against hers. Gokai hid himself a little more in the shadows, as his temper flared, and she pushed him off, spitting to the side. "You taste good."

"Fuck off, guys like you piss me off, not turn me on." She yelled, walking off to the alley Gokai was in. An indication! But he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, kissing her in the rain once more, and again, she shoved him off. "I said knock it off."

"That day, when you came here- It was raining too, and you were in a dress and you were twirling around…" She cocked an eyebrow, wondering what the hell he was getting at. "You were- smiling a lot…that's when I fell in love with you…" He said, and Gokai blinked, having heard that part.

"Shut up, you're acting just like my husband." She snapped. "I'm going to get some clothes with or without you." She said, readjusting her hat, and walking off, and he tried to grab her hand, she whirled around and kicked him away. "Back it up, Playboy." She warned, and he nodded, and she continued on, Gokai traveled by shadow, watching her every move closely from under ground, street lamps, and alleys. They hit up a store and she went into the dressing room, and he dropped down., holding her face.

_Who was that? Do you favor him?_

"He holds no place in my heart." She told Gokai, who searched her eyes for answers. "Tobi."

_I'm almost done with my transformation- try on the blue dress._

She did so, and look in the mirror and blushed as how sexy she looked- like a completely different person. Her body fit just what she wanted it to be. She turned this way and that, and Gokai looked in the mirror as well.

_Do you like this?_

"Oh yeah." She smiled, "So, this is the toll? I think I made a good decision." She left the store with a shopping bag, and took the male's way back to his room, and Gokai crawled up the tower with easy, and peeked into Tobi's room. He shuddered, seeing what he did, and hid beside the window, peeking in once more, and she opened the window. Gokai summoned up a butterfly, and sent it to her, and she accepted it openly, and licked her lips, the stranger appearing, and Gokai crawled to the top of the window on the outside of the building, as they pressed up against her. "Can you lay off!? What don't you understand about the l fact that I don't like you and I'm married?"

"Leave your husband then." He said simply, and Gokai narrowed his eyes, as she grunted while they hugged her so tightly, it was suffocating. "Come stay here with me- we're a member short- why not join us?"

"Being here has no merit value to me." She told him honestly, Gokai vibrated in rage and an inner growling, as he watched this stranger try to coax her into something she didn't desire to do. Her rising anger, swelled in him. Gokai crawled to above the window, and reached down for the stranger, their fingers turned to long sharp bladed, as he reached to slit their throat, he abruptly withdrew his hand.

"Do a mission, and We'll let you leave." They said, and Gokai slowly pulled his hand back. To his chest. "Do you think that you could take all of the Akatsuki and live? Come on, my dear." He chuckled, mocking her, and Gokai reached for his throat again.

"Why should I even accept your offer? Don't you have enough man power? You don't need me," She told him, looking back. "Even if I was to consider it, I'd have to ask someone if their own opinion."

"I'd like to see how strong you are, and who would you ask?"

"My God that I pray to. He gives me visions' of his answers. If its accepted, then I will do the mission." she told him and he released her.

"Alright. Pray. Come and get me when you're done." He said, and left the room, and she reached up caressing the tip of Gokai's horn, and he dropped done onto the window pane, and she got onto her knees. "What do I do?" She whispered.

"…Accept the offer. When you do, we will fulfill their requirements, and you will leave as easily as you came. If you leave not, they will hunt you down, and we cannot put your son in danger." She nodded. "I will finish the process, that way you will be pain free, and the mission can be completed successfully. Compliance means the safety of your family." He said, and she nodded, before he etched the same design her had before, in her right cheek, "Your arms." She took of the shawl and stood, letting it fall to her ankles, and held her arms to him.

~O~O~O~

She exited the room, "Tobi." He looked at her. "I'll accept you deal." Tobi clapped his hands.

"Great! Tobi will talk to Leader-Sama about the mission!" Tobi said, going into his room, and coming back out with an Akatsuki cloak, and draping it over her shoulders. "Welcome to the Akatsuki-"

"…Lina." She said in the pause, and he nodded but she didn't touch the cloak. The Akatsuki on the floor, flocked to her, and she looked down. "I'm only here for one mission." She said, and rubbed her left arm, the cloak twitched and began to sink into her skin.

_Such filth doesn't deserve to sit on your shoulders._

She cocked an eye brow as they stared at her. "Got a problem, bitches?" She growled, and Hidan coughed.

"Your cloak is gone." He spoke up, and she glanced at her shoulders, than the floor, than glanced at her arm. A glimpse of black, vanishing with in the new 'tattoo'.

"I didn't like it." She said simply, "Is it a requirement to wear the uniform."

"You can go naked." Hidan suggested. "I go half naked."

"Your uniforms are GHETTO to the utmost extent!" She declared. "So I'll let my partner were it." She said simply.

"PArtners are assigned by the Leader." Kisame pointed out, and she nodded.

"Yes, but since you guys are over worked, why not take a say off, and I'll call up my own partner." She suggested. "Of course, that's if I get a mission. Carry on, ladies, I'm going to go get smashed." She said, finding the stair case, and ascended them one by one- in high heels.

"L-Lina-chan is going to break her neck. Tobi called after her, chasing her down the stairs.

"My ego will save me, Tobi, don't worry." She called back.

_They all look healthy- I like the cocky one…I believe I'll start with him first._

"Knock it off and get over here." Gokai appeared next to her, going down the stairs next to her, looking at her arms. "This doesn't seem to be going well, Gokai, and you SAID-"

"I remember what I said, and you must have patience." Gokai told her, the Akatsuki cloak flying behind him as they descended the stairs. "These things, I will help you through. These things, I, will inform to your husband-"

"With Zaki as the translator. He's a horrid Translator." She countered, and Gokai sighed.

"His translation of my wished despises me too, but we must cope." Gokai said. "I will keep a close eye on you and this- what was that person's name? The one who was pressing against you?"

"UGH! Don't REMIND me!" She said. "Its Madara."

"I will keep an eye on this Madara. I don't like how he touches you- I'd rather your husband touch you that way than that man." Gokai told her, and she nodded. "He's diabolical, manipulative, and tactical. He thinks 5 steps ahead- he's almost a match for you. Host, You are the smarts and I-" Gokai stopped, and she stopped four steps below him, and turned back to him. Gokai flexed and tightened his new muscles, the razors had melted away into a metallic, graphite- like skin. "-am the brawn, my dear Host."

She laughed and playfully slapped his chest. "Oh, stop that, you silly thing. Come, let's go. I'm hungry." Gokai chuckled and continued to stalk her down the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Plushie Love

Chapter 17

"So my wife accepted a mission from the Akatsuki?" Orochimaru asked, Kagetora sitting on his knee, having fallen asleep against his chest. "Why would she do such a thing?" Zaki opened his mouth to answer, but closed it, and looked at Gokai, who was silent.

"They said they'd allow her to leave if she completed this mission. Even though Lord Gokai is strong with his new form, provided generously by your loving wife, and the virus you gave her, she won't be able to take all of them at once. So, she accepted to do the mission so she could leave freely. Lord Gokai frets that, there may be a future problem."

"What type of 'problem'?" Gokai growled, and punched Zaki in the face, going over to Orochimaru, and head butting him. A rush of images from Gokai's eyes, flooded into Orochimaru's head, and he blinked trying to register all the information.

"Forgive me, Lord Gokai." Zaki said, and Zaki yowled, falling to his knees, holding his face, as Gokai vanished into the shadows as quickly as he had come.

"…I suppose you didn't meet your god's requirements." Orochimaru said without the slightest hint of guilt.

"My Master is a all-forgiving one." Zaki answered. "I'm happy Kagetora is fast asleep. It wouldn't be right to get him involved in such things at such a young age." He said, standing up, covering his face. "I'll take my leave." He left, and Orochimaru looked down at his son, who slept peacefully, completely oblivious. Orochimaru brushed the child's bangs out of his face, silent.

Someday, he too, would be exposed to the carnage of war and betrayal, in the outside world. How soon would this day come, for his son? The pure and innocent child, that he helped bring into the world? If it wasn't for his mother, where would Orochimaru be right now? Orochimaru stared at Kagetora, the child's chest rising and dipping, he breath shallow, as he dreamed something innocent in his head.

Would he have his mother's temper, when he grew up? Would he have the desire for power like he, himself, did? Will he be calm and collected in dangerous situations, like she was? Or would he slaughter as easily as he could breath? Would this child, that slept so quietly in his lap, save lives or destroy them? Such things would be determined in time- time that he didn't think he had.

"I wish your mom was here, little guy." Orochimaru told him, sighing.

~Akatsuki Base~

She sat there, her arms crossed over her chest. "So- Lina…" Hidan chuckled, slicking back his hair, grinning cockily at her. "Are you dating anyone right now?"

"Nope." She told him, waiting. Where was Gokai!?

"Oh? Well- How'd you like to go out with me?" Hidan asked, and she turned to him.

"Hidan, I'm married, and I've no intention of having sex with you. I don't think your 3-inch penis can satisfy my very large, sexual appetite." She told him, and he twitched. Gokai coming up the stairs. "FINALLY!" she said, and Gokai stood in front of her, offering her his hand, helping her to her feet. Gokai looked at Hidan, and Hidan looked back,

"What?" Hidan demanded, and Gokai grinned, pulling off a pose that showed Hidan his newly atoned muscles. "You want to go, mother fucker?!"" Hidan snarled, and she put a hand on Hidan's chest.

"Stop staring shit." she told Gokai, who stopped, and she stepped back, putting her shoe on Hidan's chest, pushing him back into his seat, "Not sit down before I rip you a new asshole." He sat down and stared at her, opening his arms.

"Please dominate me, Mistress." He said seriously, and laughed as she kicked him. Gokai lead her away, and Tobi popped up.

"Tobi wants to come wherever you're going!" He said, and Gokai put a hand in front of her, glaring Tobi down. "Tobi just talked to Leader-Sama, and he said that Tobi can't go on the mission with Lina…" He said, and Gokai snorted. "She has to go on the mission with Itachi."

"Itachi is partners with Kisame, why would he pair me up with him? Besides, Uchiha have Uchiha Cooties which I DON'T want any of those. I've already got enough Cooties." She said bluntly, and Kisame looked at Itachi, as he rage flared and Gokai's skin pricked into razors, and he bared his teeth. Tobi fidgeted.

"T-Tobi could talk to Leader-Sama again!" He offered, and she nodded, and Tobi went off, Gokai stopped baring his teeth as her anger vanished, and he pushed his nuzzle under her hand, as she sat in his palm, and she complied to his desire to pet him and weave her fingers through his white mane, as he tussled it, snorting after doing so, sitting down.

_This is getting out of hand, Host. We must quickly finish whatever mission we are given and leave!_

'If we plan it our, we can sever all ties- I hope he's not a stalker.' She responded, and Gokai purred as she massaged his scalp relaxingly.

"Is it hard to take care of him? Your pet." Kakuzu asked, looking at him. "Does he bite?" He quizzed, reaching for him, and Gokai's skin perked up into razors and he growled.

"He's not my pet, he takes care of himself, and yes, he does." She answered, and Gokai waited until Kakuzu had backed off, before sheathing his fangs, and licked her palm lightly. "Do you want to pet him or something?"

"…That was my intention." He admitted, and she massaged his skull some more, and Gokai closed his eyes, purring.

_This is very relaxing…I might fall asleep…_

"You can pet him now if you want." She told him, and Kakuzu did, then others flocked to him and pet him.

"His skin is rough but smooth." Hidan observed, and they were all just petting him like a bunch of little kids petting a big dog, and Gokai ignored them. She stopped, and he growled his displeasure, and she picked it back up. Gokai slowly laid down and wrapped around her, his entire being vibrating and shaking with the pleasure of her antics. They kept petting him, and eventually, they stopped as Gokai tucked her under him, away from them, and his skin pricked to razors, as he continued to sleep peacefully.

"W-Where's Lina?" Tobi could be heard.

"The Lizard tucked her under him." Itachi could be heard, as she was in a dark warmth, and groaned. She was stuck for several hours under him.

"Lina-Chan?" Tobi called, "Can you hear Tobi?"

"Yeah." She answered, feeling rather awkward.

"Leader-Sama said we can leave today for the mission and that you're paired with Tobi."

_Ugh…his voice is so annoying…_

Gokai stood up, shaking his body and mane, snorting, before yawning, picking her up, and setting her on her feet. "Ah, come on!" Gokai wrapped around her, growling furiously.

_Stay back, manipulative incubus! I have the contract to her!_

"Tobi is sorry!" He apologized, and Gokai offered his palm to her, and she sat down in it, before he stood up, and took the stairs down.

~Elsewhere~

She walked next to Gokai, who kept Tobi away from her, by picking her up and out of his reach. "Tobi just wants to hug her!"

_You'd better get that thought out of your head, Ingrate._

"Why are you so determined?" She asked in place of Gokai's words.

"Because one day, Tobi wants to get married to Lina and hug her and cuddle her and make her moan Tobi's name in the middle of the night." Tobi told her, and Gokai blinked, before setting her on his shoulder, thankful he was bigger that Tobi.

"I'm married."

"Don't worry, I'll kill your husband for your hand." The deeper voice responded.

"Sorry, as retarded as my husband is, I do care for him to some degree." She said, and hugged Gokai's head, as they came to a cliff. "Hey, watch the cliff! I'm not no bird!"

"I'll make sure you're safe."

"Oh, get a room, Madara. You and your EGO need a little time alone." She said, Gokai pointing out a tailed-Beast, and jumping off the ledge, as she switched to standing on his neck, gripping his hair, as he flew down to the beast, his skin turning to razors, and he grinned, the tail-beast, obviously oblivious.

_Insect type. 7 tailed beast. Its host is a female with cyan hair, blue eyes, mocha skin. Going for the wings._

The insect looked up, but it was too late, as Gokai's razors took a hungry bit from the skin from one of its wings, and she pulled out a kunai, jumping off Gokai's head, seconds before impact, running along its "tail" and slashed the creature's other wing with the kunai bladed, hanging on to it, as the beast gave a screech of pain and agony, tilting more towards her, and she slid down, falling off.

"Tora, Tora, Tora!" She hollered excitedly, Gokai grabbing her, and grabbing the tail of the tailed beast. "Catapult me!" She said, sliding down to the tip of his tail, and he flung her to the top wig where she slashed its wing too, falling back down, and the two backed away. It gave a shrill scream to Gokai, who roared as she yelled along. When its voice got louder, so did theirs. "BRING IT!" she taunted, and with its battered wings, it charged at her, and Gokai bucked her into the air, so it flew over it, as he took it head on. Tobi watched as Gokai and the tailed beast went head and head. One minute, Gokai held the advantage, the next, the tailed beast.

But it wasn't like that. Gokai was always winning, but made mistakes to occupy the beast. It wasn't just a fight, it was a piece of art in motion. It was TEAMWORK. While Gokai was distracting the beast, she was busying herself with was seemed to be, slipping her kunai into the soft flesh between the plates of the insect's exoskeleton, but only Madara knew what she was really doing. She was hitting pressure points, so that within several minutes, the beast would be paralyzed. "Back it up!" She yelled, and both jumped away from it. "Gokai-Sempai!" Gokai caught her on his back, and galloped away to the beast's front.

"Gokai, Operation T Minus 5!" She said, and Gokai nodded, roaring, before galloping at the creature, avoiding its attacks, as she punched one of the holes she made in its exoskeleton, "5!", another, Tsunade-like punch, "4!", another, "3!", "2!", "1!". The beast roared and went rigid, falling. "We got this one, reel him in, Big boy!" Gokai nodded, galloping down to the tailed beast, as it reverted back to its Host form, and she grabbed the girl's shirt, and Gokai galloped back to the cliff, landing softly on the ground, as she held the girl's unconscious body, bridal-style.

"Look, we got it. Happy now?" She asked, and Gokai gave a victory roar that shook the forest around them, before adjusting his footing and snorting. He dipped his neck, and she got off, handing the body to Tobi, who took it from her. "Let me go home now-"

"No." 'Tobi' responded gruffly. "I don't care how many tailed-beasts you get, You're not going to leave my sight." He said, grabbing her jaw roughly, holding her face there so that they had some sort of eye contact. "Understand?" She snatched her jaw away from him, Gokai wrapping his tail around her protectively, as she stepped back and fell to her knees, bowing to him.

"Please- please-" She begged. "Let me go back to my husband." Gokai was angered by how she had sunk to such a low level- especially in front of the heartless demon in front of her, who responded with the same 'No', and reached for her, but Gokai head butted him back, baring his face, growling. She got to her feet, and Gokai put her on his back, and galloped off on the winds.

-Akatsuki Base-

"WHY ARE WE HERE?!" she demanded of him, grabbing the front of his white kimono, as he was in his human form now.

"We must wait the confirmation from the Fake Leader, Host." Gokai said calmly, and she collapsed against him, and he held her. "Madara is the real mastermind, but the stand-in must give confirmation. Be strong, Host!"

"I've got nothing here! I'm dying in these walls! I want to see my husband- my son." She said, gripping his shirt, her head lowered. "I'm withering. He's suffocating me."

"Host." She looked at him, and he lifted her chin up. "You have a fire that consumed your entire soul, and that your husband even succumbed too. The only reason I because your Partner, was because I desired to be DOMINATED, by that raging black flame that engulfed you and the ones you loved." _These coated wannabes don't have anything on you, Host._

She sniffed, standing up straight. "Host- your arms-" She offered him her arms, and he pushed up the sleeves. "Did it hurt, Host?" She shook her head.

"Not really." She answered, and he pushed up his own kimono sleeves, sitting on the bed's edge, producing a razor.

"Host, give me ownership. This is the final part of our contract, half done, and anything you go through from here on out, never again, will you go through it alone." She hesitated, reaching for the razor. "Host, the only pain I feel is the pain you feel. This flesh may cry ruby tears, but I will feel nothing, and no matter my form, my ownership will forever be on my skin."

"…I don't want to do such a thing…"

"Its pay back." He grunted, offering her his arm, palm-up, to her. "there's no turning back. The day you made this contract with me, you permanently intertwined your fate with me, and the day I put my name on your flesh I expected the same in return."

~O~O~O~

Tobi knocked on the door. "Go away." she ordered from the inside, and Tobi put his hand against the door, opening it, finding her sitting next to the window, as it was open.

"Tobi and the other members are going out to celebrate, will Lina come?"

"I refuse to go anywhere with you, Madara." She said bluntly, glancing back at him. "I went against myself, and I complied with your orders because you promised I could go home."

"I'd like you to stay here with me." He said, his voice getting serious. "I can make you happy."

"You can't do anything for me, Madara. I will wither away here and die here." She looked back out the window. "Kill my husband if you want, force me to marry you, and I promise you, no matter how much you spend on me, no matter how much of your time you devote to me, I will be nothing but miserable." Madara crossed the room and sat next to her, pulling her into him, and she didn't respond, as he kissed her shoulder.

"That's fine, as long as I have your body." Madara said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Come and have a drink with us- its to celebrate your achievement."

"That's enough, Madara." Gokai pulled him away.

"And who the hell are you?" Madara demanded, and she held her hand up, and Gokai bypassed the Uchiha and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Leave him alone. I'll come down. Give me a minute to change." She said, and Madara left, slamming the door. Gokai helped her to her feet, and her knees shook. "Thank you."

"Of course, Host." Gokai said, and held her. "You'll be fine. That conniving bastard can't do anything to you while I'm here, I promise." He told her.

~later~

Madara opened the door to his room, pulling her in to the room and pushing her onto the bed, even though she had only a few drinks, he was positively drunk. "M-Madara, I know you're run, but maybe you should slow down and rest or something- have a nap-" He pushed himself on her, chuckling.

"Your widdle friend can't save youz…" He said drunkenly, leaning into her ear. "I put sutras…outside the door and the walls and stuffz for he cant get inz…" He revealed, and she stiffened. "I really- really wantz you." He said ripping ff her shirt, pushing her knees apart roughly with his knees, and she tried to push him off.

"Gokai! GOKAI!" Her hollered. Outside the room, Gokai paced back and forth in fury, growling and snarling angrily, slamming himself against the reflecting barrier the sutras made and roared in anger, shaking the building with his rage at the flood of fear, anger, sadness, and disgust, that splashed around in his stomach.

~O~O~O~

She woke up on the floor, Madara's Akatsuki cloak, outspread, as a blanket. The criminal, lying beside her, sleeping rather peacefully. She sniffed, tears slipping down her cheeks, as she covered her face, something cold, touching her skin, and she looked at her right hand- his ring on her finger. Suddenly, the sutras around her room, burned , as Gokai leaped into the room from its shadows, and stood in front of her, as she took off the ring and flung it to the ground.

"Host." He said, dipping his head, as skeletons clothes her with a black dress, and she picked up Madara's orange mask, standing by the window.

"Take me to my Husband." She ordered, and tossed it out the window, making server hand seals, and a silver flame, engulfed the mask and it vanished from existence. "Quickly- take me away before this monster realizes it." Gokai grabbed her, and vanished out the window.

~Sound Village~

Orochimaru perked up, and ran out of his room, into the hall. He thought he had heard his wife. He saw a ghostly figure, standing in the hall in a tattered dress. They took another shaky step forward. "O…ro…chi…maru…" They said, and he blinked, rubbing his eyes. It wasn't a ghost- it was his wife! "Orochi-" She fainted and fell, but he caught her, scooping her up in his arms, carrying her to his room.

"Kat…" He said, laying her down, and she looked at him, panting heavily, closing his eyes as he summoned up Kabuto to his room, to examine her, as he rested his forehead on hers. "It's not a jutsu…"

"correct, it's the real Kat-San. Unfortunately, she's severely dehydrated, and her feet are swollen from walking long distances. She won't be able to move for a couple days until her body heals from whatever rigorous obstacles she over came and-" Kabuto was silent, glancing at Orochimaru. "Lord Orochimaru- there are bruises on her thighs and some name is cut into her arm- seemingly branded into her skin." Orochimaru moved to look, but she grabbed his hand, and he looked back at her.

"Don't…I went through…so much…to get…here…" She said, and he nodded, sitting next to the bed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Ok, darling." He said. "Kabuto, go get the water." Kabuto left, and Orochimaru held her hand between his own, as she laid in the bed. He kissed her hand, smiling at her. "I thought I'd never see you again." Kabuto same back with an IV and hooked her up to it, Orochimaru kissed her forehead. "I missed you." He told her, and she stared at him, as Orochimaru dismissed Kabuto, reaching over and brushing her hand by his cheek, smiling faintly, as she played with his black hair. He let go of her other hand and held this one against his skin, nuzzling it, placing several gentle kisses to her palm and she giggled, laying back down, resting her free hand on her chest. Orochimaru got into the bed with her, and held her close, burying his face in her hair.

"She was scared." Orochimaru glanced over her shoulder, Zaki standing there, a large creature, huddled in the corner. "My Lord Gokai, raced back here to deliver her to you. Its what her heart desired. He refused to stop, because she refused to, not even for food or water. Her nutrition would have been provided by the rain- but that would also give their departure away." The huddled creature, shivered, but didn't move otherwise. "She'll be fine in a day or two, with the consumption of enough water."

"…Alright. Leave."

"Forgive me, but its not your decision if I go or not." Zaki told him, glancing at her. Skeletons appeared from the shadows, and latched on to him pulling him back into the shadows. The figure shuffled, and it uncurled, the creature placing its head on the bed, its snout touching her back side, its horns, tenderly touching the roof, and his in haled, before letting out a gust of wind, as in a sigh of relief. Orochimaru reached over her, and brushed his hand against its snout.

So this was the creature she sighed her life away with- its skin felt like razors. The creature panted, as if exhausted, and it looked at Orochimaru. The Sannin and his wife, were reflected it its monstrous, crimson eye. The creature blinked, before closing its eyes and falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Plushie Love

Chapter 18

She woke up face to face with Gokai, in his human form. This wasn't right- oh, that mocha skin fit his white hair great! She turned and saw her pasty white husband. "Host." Gokai purred his jazz-like voice. "Good Morning." He told her. "Does this form please you, Host?"

"You're like the polar opposite of my husband-" She touched his mini-versions of his large antelope antlers. "Cute."

"I changed their size for portability." He told her. "My hair- I shortened it to my waist-" He stood up, his hair in a braid past his ass. "Do you like this?"

"Oh, yeah." She said, and Gokai put his hands into his kimono sleeves, hiding his embedded arms. She turned to Orochimaru, and snuggled him, as Gokai left.

"TRINA, TRINA!" Kagetora ran into the room, and she rolled out of the bed, and caught him. "Trina's back!"

"I missed you, sweetie!" She said, smiling, as Kagetora hugged her and her Husband woke up, sitting up in the bed. "Morning, Oreos." She said, smiling to him too, and he returned a grin. His wife, glowing dimly, as she held their child in her arms, smiling happily, bouncing him lightly. "Go get Kabuto, Sweetie." she sad, putting him down , and he ran off, as she smiled. Orochimaru pushed the door closed, and she looked up at him. "Oreos?" She asked, and he locked the door, before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss, and she kissed back. He took her arms and wrapped them around his neck, picking her up, and carrying her to the bed. "Orochimaru? What's wrong?" She asked, and he sat her down on the mattress, kissing her affectionately. "Baby?" She asked worriedly.

"I just really, really missed you." He told her, kissing her neck, and suddenly, she jolted away from him, tears in her eyes. "Darling?" She sniffed.

"I'm sorry- I just- I can't-" She sobbed, and he sat up on the edge of the bed, and she tried to leave, he grabbed her hand.

"Kat, what's the matter?" He asked, frowning, when she looked away. "Kat, I haven't seen you in 2 months- don't isolate yourself from me even more." He said, silence, "Come here." She walked over to him, so she was standing in front of him, wiping her eyes. "My darling wife, what's the matter?"

"I- I was raped…" She sobbed, "I'm so sorry!" She whimpered, as he pulled her down onto the bed, and she sat down next to him, letting him hug her close.

"It's ok…tell me what happened." He said, and she did. About how they came to her and harassed her, and Madara's shitty attempts to pull her from him. When she was done, he nodded, and kissed her forehead. "It doesn't matter- he raped you."

"Yo-you…aren't mad?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"No, my darling. I love you just as much as I ever have- this changes nothing." He told her, and she sniffed.

"Oh, Oreos!" She sobbed, kissing him, hugging his neck. "That's one of the most romantic things you've ever said to me…"

"What about all those other things I've tried to make romantic?" She laughed, and kissed him again.

"I love you, Oreos." He perked up at her words.

"Ah, you said it!" He pointed out, and she blushed. "You said you loved me! 'I love you, Oreos'! That's what you said." She blushed another couple shades of red, and he picked her up, laying her down, kissing her passionately. "Come, rest. It must have taken you a lot of energy to tell me such a horrid act." She closed her eyes and he laid a blanket on her, tucking a pillow under her head.

"Hey, Oreos." He looked at her. "Can I wear your Akatsuki ring and cloak?" He stiffened.

"Oh, but the cloak is battered and torn, Darling, you wouldn't want to wear that nappy old thing- I'm fine if you wear the ring, but the cloth is moth-ridden." She gave him a, 'Don't-lie-to-me' look and he wavered. "I'm not lying, but if you want to wear it that badly, alright." He buckled, and left the room, standing outside the door, his back against the wood.

~O~O~O~

"What the hell are doing here?!" One of them yelled, the rest standing to Attention, as Orochimaru stood in the Akatsuki Base.

"I should slaughter all of you for what you did to my wife, but I only need one today. Where's 'Tobi'?" He asked, Tobi stepping forward, and suddenly, Tobi was on the floor.

"What the fuck, Orochimaru?!" Kisame demanded, as Tobi got to his hands and knees.

"That's for raping my wife." Orochimaru snarled, kicking him in the stomach, and Tobi coughed.

"Hold up- Tobi hasn't had sexual relations with your wife." Deidara said. "He's stupid, but not THAT stupid, ja, un."

"Wait- you're married? When did this happen?" Itachi said, and Orochimaru thought about it.

"I've been married for almost 7 months. " Orochimaru said, glaring at them. "You bastards started hassling my wife while she was out, and held her hostage for 2 months.'" some of the other members helped Tobi up.

"Don't you think its fair to call up your wife, before you abuse one of our members?" Kakuzu said, and Orochimaru glared at him.

"Agreed!" He said whipping out his hand phone, texting her, before closing it, and they stared at the phone. "What?"

"What is that?" Hidan asked, and Orochimaru showed it off. "A Hand phone- a present from my wife so that, if I ever need to, I can contact her." The Akatsuki flocked to him and they examined the phone. It vibrated in the Sannin's hands, and he flipped ti open.

'_Fuck. You.' _Her text started, _'Why the FUCK would you EVER be allowed in the Akatsuki base!? Much less be allowed to live long enough to tell me something! Baka Oreo-Teme!'_

(Actual message: . Y the FUCK would u EVR b allowd in the Akatsuki Base!? Much less b allowd 2 live long enough 2 tell me sumthin! Baka Oreo-Teme!)

~O~O~O~

She laid on the bed, napping. Her cell vibrated, and she brought it to her face, pressing the 'ok' button, to view Oreo's message. 'Baby, come to the Akatsuki Base I need to tell you something.' Stupid idiot! With the fasted fingers in the west, she texted back, and closed the phone. She had nothing better to do- but she was tired.

"Host." Gokai said, in his Human form, standing next to the bed. "You should stay here- but if you go, I will support you none the less."

"Awe, thanks Gokai. You're so helpful." She said, standing up, "Help me dress, Gokai." She said, and he bowed, following her to the closet, as she looked through it for something reasonable to wear. She close a strapless shirt that went past her hips, and pulled on a pair of black booty shorts and a pair of white boots, that skeletons laced up for her, and she checked herself in the mirror. "Think this is good enough for them?"

"Yes- maybe you should wear your husband's cloak as well?" Gokai suggested. "I can take you there by shadow as well…" He told her, and she looked back. "Unease and a tinge of fear, harbor in your eyes. I will be by your side every moment, Host." Gokai assured her, intertwining his tail with her own, making her blush. "You will get through with this- just act natural, as if they are just some people you know but don't like." She nodded, her cell vibrating again, as Gokai took her hand, and lead her into the shadows.

~O~O~O~

Orochimaru threw down his shitty hand of card and they laughed at him, and he threw his purple robe onto the table, in the midst of their mocking laughter. "What the hell are you doing, Teme?!" They stopped laughing, looking towards the voice, and she crossed her arms under her chest, Gokai snickering, covering his mouth with the edge of his kimono's sleeve.

"Honey-" Orochimaru gasped, and the other Akatsuki members glared at him, as Tobi jumped up, in his boxers.

"Lina-Chan!"

"Don't touch me!" She snarled, Gokai pushing Tobi away from her. "Did you marry me as a cover up for being HOMOSEXUAL, Orochimaru!?" She demanded, as he got up, still wearing his pants. "All of you assholes before put your goddamn clothes on before I rip you a new one! Especially you, Hidan!" They pulled their clothes from the pile and got dressed, as Gokai covered her eyes, until they were finished. "Now what is it, Oreos? I was sleeping- which I never have time to do anymore. I had to leave Kagetora with KABUTO!"

"Well, I just came over to, you know, stand up for you- because, you know, you're my wife…"

"How dare you!" Gokai snarled. "Are you SEXIST!?" She frowned.

"I came to beat up this punk!" Orochimaru said, pointing to Tobi.

"That punk was killing because you were even an embryo, Orochimaru."

She said. "I'd be damned if I let you diss people older than you. Excuse me." She said to the Akatsuki, grabbing a handful of Orochimaru's shirt, and dragging him down the hall. "Come on, Baka, we're going home."

"Wait- so- Lina is really married to Orochimaru?" Tobi asked, and she looked back at him, before Gokai hassled Orochimaru out of the base and she followed. "Lina-Chan!" tobi followed after her, as Gokai and Orochimaru fought. "Was I good in bed?" The two squabbling men froze and glared at Tobi, and he hugged her. "Your scent is still in my sheets and the clothes you wore." Gokai walked over t him and Tobi held her away from him.

"You can't keep her from me, any longer." Tobi jolted, as she turned to liquid in his arms. "Good day-"

"Eww- that felt weird, Gokai." She told him, and the three walked off. "Why were we here again?"

"Because I love you." Orochimaru told her, and she nodded, as Madara clenched his fist, glaring at Orochimaru, before going back into the Base.

~O~O~O~

She stirred, sitting up, covering herself up with the sheets, she stepped out of the bed, and Gokai draped the thinner lay of his Kimono, around her shoulders, and she walked out of the room, to the entrance, standing there, as the rain poured down. It rained so much, it flooded the grass, and she stared at the silver of the rain. Gokai stood behind her, in the dryness of one of her several, new homes, since she had married Orochimaru.

"Host?" He asked. "It freezing outside- maybe you should return to your husband…"

"I heard it-" She closed her eyes, listening. "I heard the rain, hitting the ground above our heads- above the ceiling of the room. How it made puddles and caused ripples- I heard it all-" She sat down , against the wall, wrapping herself up with the thin layer. Kagetora came out of his room.

"Trina?" He asked, and she looked back, and he waddled over to her, falling, but she caught him- even though he still cried.

"There, there, baby, I'll always be here to catch you when you fall." she told him, and Gokai unwound his obi, wrapping it around the child, and dropping the kimono on top of her, making her look back at him, as he wore a another one.

"I can't have either of you getting cold, Host. At least put it on and hold your son." He said, and she nodded, slipping her arms into the over sized sleeves, and cuddled her son close to her body. Kagetora snuggled up to her, and fell asleep in the warmth of her arms, and to the sound of the rain. Orochimaru came and retrieved the two, after some hassling from Gokai.

"Let's go, Dear." He coaxed gently, and she groaned, as he lead her away, but tucked their son into bed, holding her close and kissing her cheek. "Come on, back to bed."

"But- I want to see the rain…"

"We're moving bases soon- We'll move to one where you can see the rain as much as your heard desired, ok? Let's go to sleep now, you've had a long day." He said. "Besides- you're naked under that kimono- you could catch a cold." He told her and she sighed in defeat, letting him take her back to their room. "You've got a big day tomorrow- going to the Kages." She groaned and He took her back to the room, tucking her back in under the sheets. She laid back against his chest, snuggling in the nook of his left arm, her head under his chin, and he rubbed her stomach in a circular motion. "Will you give me a daughter as well?" He asked her, and she blushed.

"Maybe." She laughed, and he smiled, kissing her forehead, and once again, fell asleep.

~Next Day~

Gokai ran his fingers through her hair, and she grunted. "Must we do this?! Its so painful!"

"First impressions are key." Gokai told her. "Remember- you must give them reasons as to WHY they should accept you as the Sound Kage, and Otokagure as your Village. Why should they believe you? Why should you be a Kage? How can you promise your loyalty to all of them?" Gokai quizzed, and she listened, as he sprayed something in her hair, putting earrings on her ears and holding his hands slightly away from her neck, a necklace of black beads that also matched her necklace and the dark, onyx hair ornaments that kept her hair up. She stared in the mirror, Gokai putting his hands on her shoulders, looking at the mirror as well. "You look breath taking, Host."

"Yeah, well, let's hope this look holds until we get there- How is the plan?"

"All of the Kages are being led to the designated location as we speak." She nodded, pleased. "Come, let's go, Host."

"I don't feel so good about this, Gokai." she said, walking out of the room, and he put his hands in his sleeves, chuckling.

"You look magnificent, Host- you promised this to your husband anyways."

"My husband is a jerk and if this goes bad, he's never getting sex from me again." Gokai laughed at her comment, as they entered the shadows, arriving at their destination. "How come we never did that before?"

"I never had my strength fully- now, I do." He said, opening a door. "Welcome, 5 Great Kages!" Gokai smiled, and she stayed behind, "Your villages are being held hostage, as are your families and/or any one dear to you. All we ask if a moment of your time to hear us out, and we will release you and your families, etc., etc. May I present to you, the person responsible for all of this," He said, offering her hand to her, and she accepted it, walking into the room, her heels clicking, and he lead her over to the only chair left in the room. The round, semi-circle around the chair she sat in, was where the other Kages sat in, and where two Skeleton Guards, posted next to each Kage. "She's a bit nervous, so don't mind her much."

"I can't kill these things! No matter what we do-" One of the Kages complained, and she laced her fingers, setting her hands on the table.

"That's their purpose- to get you here and make sure you stay until I'm done with you-" She shivered. "Oh my, that came out bitchy-"

"She will release you comply?" Gokai suggested, and she pointed to him.

"What he said!" She said confidently.

"You're not smart, are you?" The Fire Kage asked and the skeleton put a knife to their throat, but she waved the skeleton to remove it.

"I was smart enough to kill Orochimaru." She told them bluntly. "Let's get down to business, shall we? I don't want much of your time, but to try and convince you Why the old Sannin's village- well, my new one- should be, well, one of the Great Nations."

"Orochimaru tried this before!" She rolled her eyes at this comment.

"Yes, but he was so STUPID about it, don't you agree? Using the village, dirtying its name by using experiments. Its like- the Holocaust all over again!" She said. "I believe that, if the sound village were a Nation, it should be a neutral one- one that pledges its loyalty to, not itself, but to all of the Nations. That is inhuman, to keep experiments in a place that could be used for so much more." They listened. "As you may or may not know, may of the various sound bases- parts of the sound village itself- are under ground, and go under many other villages. With the right precision, we can clear out the entity of the empty, unused sites, and make they underground tunnels to pass food and supplies to one another, whether in times of need or times of prosperity. It may be a damp way, but it can also be an easy way to get from one place to another, am I right?" She made a strange gesture to their guards, and they stepped back. "All I ask is that you stay and listen to the pros and cons of the Sound village being a nation- I may be foolish to trust you as to not run, but I am very nervous myself, and fear, I too, will run away if given the-" She glanced back and Gokai blocked the door, "-chance."

"…Alright." One of them said, sighing. "You've got our villages- we are willing to listen." she blushed happily.

"Thank you very much! I'm not good with public speaking, so, please, excuse me if I mess up a couple times." She said shakily, and Gokai grinned, giving her her notes. "Would anyone care for anything at all? A drink- refreshments?"

"You offer such things?" One of them asked and she laughed

"Of course! I'm not a tyrant! I'm a Hostess." She smiled. "When we're done here, you'll all be immediately returned to your villages." She got serious, "Let's begin, shall we?"


	19. Chapter 19

Plushie Love

Chapter 19

Cast:

Kat-Chan: This isn't her REAL name- but its sort of an abbreviation on her middle name- you'll learn it soon enough. She's the happy but short-tempered, out-going but secretive wife of Orochimaru. Has a rather strange relationship with Sasuke. Mother of one.

Kagetora: Orochimaru and Kat-Chan's son. He's got his mother's completion, and his hair color is thanks to his dad. He's actually, really, really smart, and likes to go at a steady pace.

Gokai: The God that Kat-chan signed to share her body with. He acts as a stand-in dad when Orochimaru isn't around, and cares for Kat-Chan's well-being. The reason being is unknown, but there's something fishy about that lady-killer smirk of his.

Zaki: He's the assistant Bone Clan member, assigned to Kat-Chan. He's not around very often, but he's kind of like a translator. Every generation gets a assistant, but Kagetora's hasn't been decided.

Orochimaru: Proposed to Kat-Chan 3 times before they were actually married. He dotes on her, and asks her for her input on many big decisions he makes, and because of it, he's been successful. Coaxed his wife to take up the Sound Village to the board of Kages to make it a nation.

-----

She opened the door to Sasuke's bedroom, and he glanced over his shoulder. "Don't mind me, Saucey." She said, flopping onto his bed, sighing, putting her hand over her heart. "My heart won't stop pounding…"

"…How did it go?" He asked, and she looked at him.

"They accepted me as a Kage and the village as a nation, but man, was I nervous!" she laughed, getting up, crossing her legs. "I think I need some ice cream, you want me to get you something?" Sasuke stared at her. "Oh, right, you don't like sweet things. How about I get you a coffee then?"

"Black." He answered, and she nodded, getting up, and walking out of the room, Gokai leaning against the wall.

"Your presentation was excellent, Host." Gokai told her, arms crossed, and she blushed. "It was also ingenious that you held their villages hostage for their cooperation."

"You did what?" She looked back and saw Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"I-I held the other Kages' villages hostage so they would listen to me." she admitted.

"Hm… what was the final result?" He asked curiously, and she fidgeted.

"They accepted the Sound Village as a Great Nation, and me as its Kage…" She said, and Gokai looked at her oddly. "I'm going to go take Kagetora for ice cream." she said, turning on her heels, and walking away. Gokai stood up, and turned to follow her.

"Is she lying?" Orochimaru asked him, and Gokai turned to him halfway.

"Your wife is telling the truth. She was very nervous, and I suppose, is still amazed they accepted. Her presentation of positive and negative points of the Sound Village and it being a Nation, was impressive." Gokai told him, and he chuckled, putting a hand on his hip, looking at her as she walked away, the clicking of her high hells echoing in the halls. "She doesn't need me at all- she IS 'strength'." She stopped, turning around, her hair flipping over her shoulder.

"Gokai, come on!" She called, and Gokai nodded, walking after her, and sure turned back around and kept on walking. Orochimaru blinked.

"So cool!" He said, covering his mouth, blushing faintly, and Kabuto sighed. "I wonder- why did she accept to marry me if she didn't like me?"

"Could she be a gold-digger?"

"It can't be so! She doesn't ask for anything."

~Town~

She bent over, putting her chest on the counter top, the employee blushing. "Could you hook me up with a large, black coffee, bubble gum ice cream and-" She looked back at Gokai, "You want something?" He pointed to something. "Right- get him that thing."

"Y-Yes miss!" They said, and went to it, as she turned to Gokai, who had his hands in his sleeves. "Status report, Go-San." She said, and he was quiet.

"Madara Uchiha doesn't seem to be anywhere near here, nor do any of the Akatsuki. I do believe you should convince your husband to relocate, Host." He told her, and she thought about it, taking the things she had ordered, on the house thanks to Sex appeal, and she walked to a small table, licking her ice cream gingerly, Gokai was quiet. "Maybe- You shouldn't have made that deal."

"They know the rules- if they abuse what I've given them, I will step down and take it back- Where is my son?" She wondered, and Kagetora waddled into the café with an arm load of toys.

"Trina, a nice lady gave me this stuff!" He said, and she blinked, before smiling.

"That's a lot of stuff, Kagetora-Kun!" She exclaimed, offering her lice cream to him. "Here, help me finish this, ok?" He took a giddy bite of her ice cream, and she smiled, as some one came into the café-

"Ah! Its you!" They exclaimed, and she looked up, seeing it was one of the Kages that she had kidnapped. "You- why are you here?"

"I came for the ice cream. Care to sit down?" She asked, gesturing to the empty seat at the table, and they did sit down. "Kage-San, please, let me introduce you- this is my son, Kagetora." She said, and Kagetora waved to the man.

"What a handsome child…"

"Daddy is pretty too!" Kagetora said, and she coughed, Gokai chuckling. "He's a brutally honest child as well." She picked him up and set him in her lap giving him the ice cream, and he chowed down.

"Oh? How is the father?"

"Dead." She said bluntly, looking at the Kage. "He went up against the Kyuubi, in order to protect his village, and was slaughtered."

"Oh- I'm sorry." She smiled.

"Its alright- He was a very brave man. My son only knows him by his picture." She told them, standing up when he was done.

"By the way- what should we call you? We don't even know your name." The Kage said, and she blinked, Kagetora cooing her nickname, and that's when she decided it.

"Catalina. My name- its Catalina." She said, and Gokai looked at her oddly, but stood up, as she walked out, and followed her. "One must utilize their greatest fear to over come it, right? Oh, Gokai- remind me that tomorrow, we have to release all the prisoners- I won't remember." She said, and he nodded.

~O~O~O~

Kabuto made his way down to Orochimaru's room, holding a report that Orochimaru had been hassling him for days for. "Lord Orochimaru, I've got that report-" He said, opening the door and was surprised to find nothing there. The bed was strangely made for once, but his wife wasn't lounging there- nor was he at his desk. Where were they?

~O~O~O~

Orochimaru kicked open the door, Holding her in his arms, her own arms around his neck, and he grinned, as she blushed. The room had a circular bed with red sheets, rose petals everywhere, candles light around the circular room, the scent of lavender and roses, in the air. "Oh, Orochi!" She cooed, and he carried her over to the bed, a snake shutting the door and locking it, as he set her down in the purple gown she wore, a medial, gothic-styled one, with a bell skirt. He licked her neck, nipping at it, making her mew, and he closed his eyes, lowering his head, letting her thread her fingers through his slicked back hair- only two strands here actually loose. He took her hand, nipping lightly at the palm, giving her a sexy grin and a sexy look from under his lashes at her, his grin revealing fake vampire teeth that would last tonight and tonight only.

"Happy birthday, Catalina." He said, and she blinked.

"Is that why- you did all of this? Because its my birthday?" She asked, and he nodded, and she sighed. "Oh, Oreos, that's the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me! The best thing I've ever gotten on my birthday as well!" He gave in to her soft caressing, leaning it, "I love you." She told him, and they kissed, before she pushed him back slightly. "As much as I'm turned on by all of this, are you sure no one can ruin this?" Orochimaru shook his head.

"The room is high above anyone who would possibly be in ear range, the only way up is the stairs, the door we took to take the stairs, locked securely, and the glass is sound proofed. The walls are made out of a stone with a special coating on them so when it rains, the stones get slippery, and its raining right now. Only Gokai could bother us, or your skeletons." He assured, her and she purred, 'good' before pulling him down and kissing him rather hungrily. "Hungry, my darling?" He chuckled, and moved his hand in a swift movement, and held her bra and her panties on his thumb, smirking.

"Oh my, you haven't lost your touch." He complimented him, moving her finger from his pants slowly up to his collar bone, and he blinked, before grinning.

"That's a new one." He commented but picked her up and had her in his lap, trailing kissed up her neck, pulling down her sleeve, hissing as he opened his mouth wide, pulling his lips back, before plunging his temporary fangs into her shoulder, making her wince and hug his head into her corset-assisted chest. His left hand slithered up her middle, untying the string from the corset, lifting up her leg with his right hand, releasing her wounded shoulder, before licking er thigh, making her moan softly.

"W-What about Kagetora?"

"Gokai said he'd take care of him for us- a man-to-man chat." Orochimaru answered, looking at her. "Are you trying to get out of this when your body begs to be pleasured?" He asked her in correspondence.

"Oh, no, I'd love for you to-mmn- take care of me now, Orochi, I just trust Sasuke with our child more than Kabuto." She said, arching her back, her hands on his shoulders. "I don't want disruptions after you've done so much preparation." He nodded. "If you give me the curse mark, I don't care WHAT position we're in, I'll rip you a new asshole. I love you, but I don't want your weirdo love hickies of doom." He laughed, and she pulled the end of the ribbon of the bow that kept his vampire-like cape on, and it fluttered to the ground, and he nipped her thigh affectionately. "I hope you're better than MADARA." She smirked, and he glared up at her.

"What was that?" He demanded, and she looked away shyly.

"I might have been raped, but he had a sexy sway to his hips- or maybe its because he was drunk?" She added, and his temper flickered in his eyes, as he sat up and pushed her down onto the mattress, looking down at her dangerously.

"You dare talk about him while I sit here?" He hissed, biting her neck for her insolence. "I'll show you! I'll make you scream my name so loud you won't even be able to THINK of that bastard!" Orochimaru vowed, and passionately captured her lips. She likes harassing him- the sex was always better when he was mad.

~O~O~O~

She watched the rain as it raced down the windows, his arms around her neck, as he had fallen asleep on top of her. 'Baka' she thought, but stared at the rain and said nothing. '…I want chocolate cake' She looked around the room, and saw a platter with said cake on it- it was FROSTED too. What a smart boy! She kissed him, stroking his hair, as she continued to stare out the window. Suddenly, something glowed- and some strange being or creature, sat on the window pan outside of their room- and waved at her. She waved back, tugging on Orochimaru's hair.

"Mmn…I like that." He murmured, and she kneed him in the stomach. "OW! What?!" She glanced at the window, and he looked as well.

"I thought you said no one could get up here when it rained!" She hissed in displeasure, and he pulled on his pants.

"I'll fix this." He promised, and she covered up with the sheets. "You'd better!" She snapped as he stood outside the window, watching as the person tried to pick the lock. He unlocked it, and pushed the window open, the person losing balance and falling back and off the ledge. "See? I fixed it-" The person jumped on him and put a blade to his neck, and the two got into a fight.

"BAKA OREOS!" She yelled, before they slammed into the candle display and the candles clattered to the ground, and sizzled out, leaving nothing but darkness. "…Oreos?" She asked, someone slipping into bed next to her. "You better have gotten rid of that creeper if you're snuggling up to me." She warned, the candles flickered back on with an unknown light, and she screamed, falling off the bed, finding an Uchiha hugging her. "SWEET JESUS!" She yelped, as she hit the floor.

"I heard it was your birthday- too bad your husband got in the way." Madara said, and she looked at Orochimaru, who laid on the floor, constricted and unable to move.

"I landed the first blow." He declared, and she frowned, standing up, tying the sheets around her so they made a long dress, and she shuffled over to Orochimaru. "Ah- the bastards behind-" She ducked down and whirled around, kicking him back, and cutting the constrictions on Orochimaru. She shuffled over to the chocolate cake, fending off Madara with an arm, as she walked, and cute herself a piece of the dark temptation, keeping him at bay with her tail. She turned to him, eating the piece of chocolate cake he had cut for herself, and he stopped.

"Why are you here?" She asked, and he didn't respond. "What's the problem?"

"You eat chocolate cake really sexy." Madara said, and Orochimaru added, "I know, right?"

"Shut up! Why are you here? You're ruining my night and my life." She told him icily- taking another bite of her chocolate cake.

"Well, I wanted to convince you to leave your husband again-"

"Are you kidding me? After the sex we just had, there's not a snowball's chance in hell that I'll leave him. Besides, I love him, and I have no interest in you." She told him honestly, going over to Orochimaru, offering him a bite of her cake, and he accepted it, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her, just to spite Madara.

"…Its surprising you're still together- I was positive if I raped you, he'd leave you." Madara said, and she lowered her head.

"So- that's the truth?" She asked, and Madara nodded, and something punched him in the face, and he hit a wall. "How dare you defile me for some petty reason!" Orochimaru made himself comfortable.

"Keep your hands on your woman." Madara suggested, before being curb-stomped.

"Oh, she's got control of the situation." He said, and she grabbed Madara's arm and twisted it behind his back- both of his arms- and his left leg.

"Try this on, you sonovabitch!" She snarled angrily, before standing up, and capturing his neck n her high heel, moving it up, chocking him, when suddenly, she stopped, and grabbed him by his coat, dragging him towards the window, "Get out of my face." she told him, tossing him out, shutting the window, and locking it.

She walked past her husband, running her fingers under Orochimaru's chin seductively, making him stand up and follow her, as she went back to the bed, untying her made-shaft gown, and he climbed on top of her, kissing her, as she covered him with the covers, so that he covered her as well, and she laughed. "You've got more curves than me, dear." She said, laughing.

"That's not funny." He said, kissing her, but, she still laughed.

~A few months later~

"Host, come on!" Gokai urged, the Other Kages, waiting at the door. Annual meeting to see how the progress of the Sound Village was going, and to report how their own villages were doing thanks to it.

"I'm coming! Don't rush me." She said, taking her time up the stairs, panting. "Gokai-Gokai help me-" Gokai went down to her and picked her up, carrying her up the stairs with ease, and inside the building, to her chair, and setting her down in her chair. "I'm sorry, 'm sorry." she apologized.

"You've become- pregnant-" Tsunade, the fire Kage, said.

"Yes- my current husband, who I married after the death of Kagetora's father- the day I became Sound Kage, he prepared such a romantic night for me- and he set up candles and rose petals- oh, it was enchanting. Anyways, let's get this meeting started, shall we?" she asked, and they sat down, as she pulled out her papers, and thumbed through them. "35% of the experimental beings, being held captive in the village, have been given freedom in the known bases, those who did not wish to leave, were given lessons on how to look more human and not scare anyone if they had physical mutations, but if not, they were given jobs in either the Underground known villages, and assigned into cells and given missions to aid other nations in need with small jobs so that real missions are not taken from other countries." She reported, setting the paper down, holding some pages in her hand, looking at it. "Unfortunately, we have had trouble finding many other bases because of fake locations-"

"Can I touch it?" The Water Kage asked, and she paused, glancing up at them.

"Excuse me?" She asked, and they pointed to her stomach. "Oh- sure, I won't feel anything." She laid back, and the flocked over to her, and she pulled up her shirt, revealing her 8 month- pregnant tummy. Some of the Kages jolted, as the baby kicked. "Ah, forgive the child, its already kicking." She laughed lightly.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No- But I'd like to give it the name Hanatsuki- my husband desires Kiki if it's a girl. I don't want anymore boys." Suddenly, Gokai snarled, stepping in and shooing them off. "Back to business."

They got back to business, and after, Tsunade pulled her aside. "May I ask you something in private?" Gokai went over, and gave them a wall of protection around them. "Are you- the wife of Orochimaru?"

"…Will you tell anyone if I am?" She shook her head. "I am." Tsunade was silent.

"Could I- meet the both of you somewhere? I want proof."

"Of course. My home is always open to the Sannin- but if you start shit, I'll have to end it, ja." She giggled, and Gokai chuckled, removing the shield, and the two of them walked off as if nothing had happened. "Gokai- make sure that she comes alone and that she doesn't come with another Sannin. I don't want to overwhelm poor Oreos." she said, walking with confidence. "Don't show mercy unless they're children- if they're ninjas, slaughter without thought. I'm not in the condition to fight, and I'm not going to when I have people to do it for me. This baby won't be harmed while I'm still rocking stilettos." She said seriously, and Gokai growled seductively.

"Oh, Host, I love it when you think blood shed!" He chuckled, looking forward. "It shall be done, Host."


	20. Final Chapter

Plushie Love

Chapter 20

~An early grave and a painful choice~

"Oreos, I invited Tsunade over." She said, waddling around, Orochimaru looked up.

"Why?" He demanded angrily, and she jolted from his tone. "Why did you do that!" Gokai snarled at him.

"Don't yell at her!" Gokai snapped. "Tsunade desired proof that you were alive and treating her well, if she was your wife." Gokai explained, as she quickly waddled out of the room. "Host!" Gokai called, running after her. Eventually, Gokai coaxed her back into the room, and Orochimaru hugged her.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, and she shook her head, Gokai vanishing, shutting the door.

"Why did you yell at me?" She sobbed. "I know you're stressed- I made sure her escorties were killed- we'll give her a drink where she won't remember this place and pass out and we'll drop her back off in her village!" She cried, gripping his shirt. "Don't yell at me…please…" He kissed her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"I didn't mean to, darling." He told her, holding her close. "How about after I talk to her, we take Kagetora to see your family- everyone." She sniffed. "I have to switch bodies soon, so lets get this done." There was a knock on the door and they parted, the door opening.

"Hokage Tsunade-Sama is here, Mistress." Gokai said, and Tsunade entered, and Gokai shut the door. "Whatever is spoken here, will be kept here and between all of us. My Mistress has requested that if you start trouble, you are to be escorted out, if it means by force, so be it." She smiled at Gokai, and he nodded, stepping in front of the door. Tsunade looked at Orochimaru.

"So- she really is your wife?"

"Yes. We're both wearing our rings." Orochimaru said, and they showed them off, as she smiled, putting her hands on top of her stomach.

"Would you like to see my wedding dress? Its beautiful." She smiled, and Tsunade nodded, and she waddled to the closet, Gokai at her heels. She shuffled through her clothes (Orochimaru had moved them down to the second shelf so she could reach them.) Gokai plucked up the wedding dress and handed it to her. She took it and walked back to Tsunade, showing it off.

"Look, it fit me even though I was chunky!" She exclaimed happily, and Orochimaru grinned.

"So, how did you black mail her? Into the marriage of course." Tsunade said, and she frowned.

"I didn't black mail her. I just kept asking her over and over again. Eventually, she accepted." He said, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"So, is that your first child?" He shook his head.

"Our second." Orochimaru said, and Tsunade blinked in surprise, as Gokai left and returned with a sleeping boy in his arms.

"Oh, he's so adorable." Tsunade said, and Gokai carried him off. "Well, its nice to know you're happy…"

"He's going to have a sister soon." She smiled happily, rubbing her swollen tummy, "Kabuto told us it was going to be a girl. I'm very excited." She smiled at Tsunade, "I, truly, have been blessed to be surrounded by such miracles. An adorable and healthy son, a loving and affectionate husband, men I can rely on, and a medical ninja to make sure I'm in tip-top shape too." She waddled over to Gokai, "Take Kagetora back to his room please." Gokai nodded and left, and she waddled to the bed and plopped down, Orochimaru smiled at her. "I love my family- it may be a little dysfunctional, but I love my husband and my son." Orochimaru stroked her hair affectionately, leaning down and kissing her.

"Are you happy, Tsunade? You've met my wife and my son. Or are you not satisfied?" Orochimaru asked and she tugged on the back off his shirt,

"I'm satisfied, but if you're his wife, are you sure the Sound Village isn't for him?" Tsunade asked her, and she blinked.

"I worked hard to get the Sound Village approved, so that one day, my son can become the Kage. If you want, you can call it a ploy to get my son on track." She answered, "I care more about my son than I do about myself, as I do for my husband. No matter- what evils he may do, he has a reason." She held his hand and he grinned gently at her.

"I see." Tsunade said, "May I- rub your stomach?" She nodded and Tsunade went over to her and rubbed her stomach, gasping, "Oh, it kicked!" She giggled,

"I know! Kabuto said that the baby will come soon." She said, smiling, "I want a girl and a boy, even if its selfish- so that her big brother and protect her from anyone who tries to date her."

"Honey, you should take a nap now." Orochimaru suggested, and she got up and waddled to her side of the bed, Orochimaru pulled back the sheets and propped up the pillows. She got in and he tucked her in, "I'll walk Tsunade out."

"Be nice, or I'll kick your ass, Oreos." she warned, and he chuckled, shutting the door to the bedroom.

"I do love her, Tsunade, no matter how much you doubt it." Orochimaru said, turning from the somewhat strange person Tsunade just saw, into the Orochimaru she knew and hated.

"I can see that, as you've put forth such effort to isolate yourself from her." Tsunade said rather icily and Orochimaru frowned in displeasure.

"Once again, you're wrong. I hardly ever see my wife since she went on this 'mission' to get the Sound Village approved as an actual village. I see her when she comes to me, worn from what she has done that day, and craving melon milk with red-velvet cupcakes." Orochimaru chuckled, "but of course, I'm forgetting that you felt that way once too." Tsunade was silent and Gokai appeared from the shadows, "Good timing, Servant." Gokai growled and took a hateful swipe at Orochimaru, but he moved.

"I am not your servant, wretch!" Gokai snarled, and stood, turning to Tsunade, "Hokagae-Dono, please, this way." Gokai said, gesturing down the hall opposite of Orochimaru, "Host is calling for you, Orochimaru." Orochimaru didn't say anything or move until the two had vanished from sight, before going back to his room and laying next to his wife, who smiled t him as he entered.

"Is Tsunade gone?" She asked and Orochimaru nodded,

"Your pet also called me a 'wretch'."

"Don't take it to heart, he just doesn't like you." She told him honestly and Orochimaru sighed, letting her braid his hair, "Oh, you're hairs really soft- did you change your shampoo?" She asked and he glanced back,

"Yes… I didn't like how it dried out my hair." He answered and she produced a hair tie and tied the bottom of the newly made braid, before releasing his hair.

"I wonder what you would look like with wavy hair." She mused a loud and he chuckled,

"Do you not like the way I look now?" He asked and she laughed, touching his cheek and he tilted his head into her touch,

"Of course I- NGH!" She gritted her teeth and jolted, holding her stomach. "I-It hurts a lot more…than last time." Orochimaru got up and looked for Kabuto as she yelled in pain. "MOTHERFUCKINGBITCHITHURTS!"

~O~ Sound Village Hospital ~O~

Orochimaru waited patiently, "I can't believe this will be your second child." Kabuto murmured, earning Orochimaru's questioning but threatening looks. "She wasn't ripped last time- she may possibly be suffering more this time because she is."

The Doctor came out and Orochimaru looked at him, "Lord Orochimaru, your wife seems to be having some- complications."

"What type of complications?" Orochimaru hissed angrily,

"for starters, the baby was upside down and we had to correctly move it to get her out. Even then, she came out with the umbilical cord warped around her neck, and we're doing everything we can to make sure she'll make it through. Your wife seems to have been pregnant with twins," Orochimaru blinked at this bit of information, and glowered at Kabuto, "but the other twin seems to have been absorbed by your baby girl. She's in a lot of pain, so we gave her some morphine to knock out the worst of it. If you'd like to see her, you're welcome to." Orochimaru got up and followed the Doctor to the room she was in and he left them be. Gokai was in the room already, standing in the corner. Orochimaru pulled up a chair and sat down, as she slept quietly.

"Her pain…her agony…" Gokai murmured behind Orochimaru, "The bitter taste of vomit fills my mouth when I think about it." She opened her eyes, an oxygen mask over her mouth, hooked up to various machines. She looked so miserable, and reached for him, Orochimaru taking her hand and kissing her palm, before holding it, the corner of her mouth twitched up, then went back to nothing. The Doctor had come in.

"Um…I'm sorry to say, but- your baby didn't make it." The doctor told them, and Gokai vanished. She stared at the doctor, and Orochimaru looked at her and she sniffed.

"Oreos…" She whimpered, her eyes watering, as she tugged as his sleeve and hiccupped, "Kill him…" Orochimaru slit the doctor's throat and he fell to the ground, his blood spilling onto the floor and Orochimaru released her from the machines' grasps, and picked her up bridal style. She buried her face in his shirt and he carried her out,

"We're leaving, Kabuto." He told Kabuto bluntly and passed him by.

~O~O~O~

Sasuke lounged on his bed, reading up on a magazine he had recently gotten. "Ninja Maximum always has some pretty hot chicks…" He turned it on the side and the center fold un folded and he smirked and nodded, "Satisfactory. I do not like how she wears that sword- its supposed to be on the other hip." The door was thrown open and Sasuke scrambled to hide the magazine and glared at the doorway.

"I need your assistance for a moment." Kabuto said, and Sasuke got up, led to Orochimaru's room, and Sasuke stood in the doorway. She sat in bed, not doing anything, just staring at the ceiling, pale. "Could you maybe do something to earn her attention?" Sasuke looked from Kabuto, to the lifeless woman, and went over to the bedside, thinking. Orochimaru bounced Kagetora on his knee and Kagetora looked at his mother,

"Mommy sad." Kagetora murmured, and Orochimaru sighed, as Sasuke made some hand seals and opened his hands in front of her face, a flower made entirely out of fire appeared. She didn't ever look his way. Something else. Kagetora crawled over to her and gabbed his mother's face in his tiny hands, and kissed her, bringing her back to life, and she stared at in in somewhat shock. Kagetora smiled innocently, "Kagetora kissed mommy like daddy does, now she's all better!" She smiled and kissed his forehead, making him giggle,

"thank you, Kagetora. Thanks for trying to help to, Sasuke-San." Sasuke nodded and left. With her being back to herself after a week, she finally got back to everything she had been doing before.

~O~O~O~

She walked into the room, "Hey Oreos, I need to-" she dropped what she was carrying, Sasuke looked back, blood, splattered every where. His cancelled his second Cursed Seal form, and walked over to her. She stared at the dead body of, what was once, her husband, the door closing behind her, was he stopped in front of her, flicking the blood off his sword, and looking down at her. "…" tears filled her eyes, and she covered her mouth, as he stood in front of her. "Why?"

"I learned all I needed to from him, so I killed him." Sasuke said simply. "…Do you hate me?" She shook her head, tears slipping down her cheeks. He wiped them away.

"Stop it, Saucey." She told him, laughing lightly, "No matter how much you wipe them away, I feel as if they won't stop." He let his hand fall and stood there, and she wiped her eyes, looking at him. "I know that- you were only here to reach your goal, and I respect that." she looked down. "So- go find Itachi and avenge your family- and what ever you do, don't look back." She said, her throat clenching up. "Take everything you learned here- even if its something stupid- and mold it into something that can become a stepping stone." She told him. Sasuke put a hand on the back of her head, tilting it down, and kissing her head, walking past her to the door, which opened. "Sasuke." He looked back, and she glanced at him over her shoulder. "No matter where I am, and no matter if you're a criminal or a hero, I will welcome you with open arms." He nodded and left, shutting the door.

She hesitantly stepped forward, before walking over to Orochimaru's corpse, lying there. It was cold to the touch. She knelt next to his head, covering her mouth, taking a shaky breath, and exhaling just as shakily. She hugged him, sniffing several times, exhaling again. "I wish I was a phoenix, Oreos. Then maybe I could help you." She said, looking at his human corpse, standing up, taking out the sword that Sasuke had used to pin his arms up. The arms fell lifelessly to the bed, and she laid him down, Gokai standing in the corner, watching, as she closed his eyes and kissed his forehead. "Gokai."

"Yes, Host?"

She looked back at him. "Come here." He went over to her side, and she took his claw, and put it to her throat, still crying. "Kill me." She sobbed, and looked down, her tears hitting the ground, as she collapsed. "Don't let me go through this pain. It hurts so much…" She gripped her chest, falling to her hands, crying. "They won't stop- my tears, my heart- they won't stop." She sobbed helplessly, looking at Gokai, who stared at her, stunned.

Such a strong woman, brought down by something like this. "I want to go with him- I'm such a hypocrite!" she sobbed.

"Host, what will happen to your son?" She looked at him, her face streaked with tears. "If you kill yourself, he will be left an orphan, and when they find out he is the son of Orochimaru, then he will be shunned, or wore, killed." she blinked, "It doesn't matter about US- your son may grow up, yes, but he will be lonely and will never forgive you. So stand up, Host. Live knowing your husband only wanted the best for you and Kagetora, and that you cannot leave him alone." She nodded, standing up. "I can't heal your broken heart, Host, but I can pave the way so that Kagetora becomes strong with both of our influences, and he can become a Leader that can easily make the sound village a Kage Nation." She nodded and wiped her tears away, nodding, and Gokai wrapped a cloak around her, "Let us go find Kagetora- I have a feeling he's getting himself into trouble."

~O~O~O~

"NGGH!" He yelled, before falling to his knees and falling to the ground, blood everywhere. He got to his feet and panted, standing shakily, and the blood reared up like a cobra, turning black, and lunged at him, as he brought up his arms. The fluid slipped through the pathetic creases in his defense, and forced itself into his mouth as he gagged and gasped for air, giving it the opportunity to force itself down his throat. He fell to his hands and knees, coughing and hacking, the liquid already in his system. Was it worth it? Yes. He murmured something, before his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground unconsciously. A strange mark appeared on his body, and faded as his Mother and her partner found him,

"Kagetora! Kagetora-Kun!" His mother gasped, and Gokai stood there as she hugged him close, "My baby boy…" Gokai shouldered his jacket and it came off, and he wrapped Kagetora in it, and she took him, "…Come on, let's go. He'll need new clothes." She murmured and carried him away.

"You are not fazed by this?"

"No matter what happens to him, Kagetora is my son, and always will be." She said bluntly, and Gokai nodded.


	21. Extra: Family Meeting Pt1

(A/N: since Plushie Love is over, I see you guys still story alert it- ITS OVER! But, there are some questions you guys probably have- so i'm doing little snippit side stories- they're like chapters I didn't add to the story. So- here they are.)

Plushie Love

~Extra: Family Meeting- Part 1~

They sat at the airport, listening to all the hustle and bustle going on around them, "Kat- where are we going?" He asked, his hair tied back, looking around as everyone moving, going about, some running, others walking fast, others just walking, "where are we?"

"We're at an 'Airport'. To get around the country, or even to get to other countries, we take large, metal planes- er-birds, called 'airplanes'." She explained, smiling at him, "Airports are places that let you get on the airplane, but only so many people can get on." She told him, and he smiled at her sleepily, "Since we're married now- I'd like you to meet my family. Both sides. I'm sorry ahead of time if they don't like you- they're a little frosty to newcomers."

"I'm sure I can handle it." Orochimaru smiled at her, and she smiled, leaning against him, "I haven't met your biological father…"

"He's vacationing there and it's his family that's frosty." She told him and Orochimaru frowned slightly. "We have a row of 3 seats all to ourselves- it's a 3 hour long flight, but if it gets too boring, you can always sleep in my lap." She told him and he tilted her chin up and kissed her, slipping his tongue in and she kissed back, hugging him closer, before Orochimaru heard a giggle.

"Mommy, look at those two!" A little kid said and their mother grabbed their hand, "Don't point, honey." Their mother said and dragged the child off and Orochimaru looked at her like a puppy and she laughed, running her hand through his hair, smiling gently.

"Cock blocked by a 4 year old- who knew?" She laughed and he kissed her gently.

"That's not fair, Kat." He said, pulling her closer, "which bathroom? Men's or women's?" he asked and she pushed him off gently.

"Whoa there, Tiger, I need to lay down some rules for when we meet my family. You can't do anything ninja-like, try to be as slow as possible, and some of them don't know you're my husband so if they get mad about the wedding, just tell them that your family's customs are really strict." She told him, a hand on his thigh, the other on the back of his neck, "Got it, Oreos?" He grinned widely, and nodded, and she withdrew from him, making his grin vanish. Orochimaru pulled her into his lap and grinned, as she blushed.

"You're crueler than me, Kat- leaving me alone after you've turned me on." He whispered in her ear, before something else caught her attention, and she got up, and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down and playfully nipped her neck, "Nuh-uh."

"Aki, our flight is boarding!" She exclaimed, panicked, and he released her, as she got up then rushed him to grab their things and they got on the plane. He learned that big bags go over head while little ones stay with them- her purse stayed with them because it had all the information in it. He sat in the middle seat as she took the window, and she showed him how to buckle in as the plane took off. Orochimaru gripped the arm rests, clenching his teeth and was pushed back in his seat, Kat looking at him, "Aki? Honey, are you ok?"

"I stay on the ground for a fucking reason!" He grumbled, covering his mouth with a hand, "This is so bumpy! Isn't there some other way to travel!" He hissed, and she sighed,

"You can't drive a car, and we could take a bus, or a train, but flying in an airplane is the fastest type of transportation unless you count the monorail, but that's not in our state." She told him and after a while, he calmed down, not looking too well, She took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead, "Poor baby…come, sleep, you'll feel better." She told him, pushing up the armrest and pulling his head into her chest to use as a pillow as she reclined to back a little, twisting herself around to make him more comfortable. Orochimaru opted for her lap and one of the thin, flimsy pillows the airline offered. She covered him with a blanket, and stroked his hair as he fell asleep, looking out of the window.

~O~O~O~

"Aki, wake up." She said, and he opened his eyes, "Honey, we need to leave." He got up and grabbed their things in a daze, following her out sleepily, wobbling here and there but finally made it to a pair of sliding mechanical doors, where she put several coats on him.

"Vhere are ve going?" He asked, still half-asleep. "My legs hurt…"

"No problem, you'll wake up in a second or two." As he looked at her for answers, she shoved him towards the sliding doors that opened with a mechanical whine, and he yelled as a blast of icy air slapped him in the face, scaring other people walking around, before running back inside. "Yeah, you're awake now, aren't cha?" She asked and he waited for her to get a fur-trimmed and lined coat on, putting the hood up, and went over to him, taking her purse from him, pulling his hood up and he stared at her. "Geez, I married such an idiot, I swear." She muttered and he kissed her, catching her off guard, smirking.

"I was caught off-guard, just like you were just now." He said, smirking, and she pushed him back outside, going with him this time, looking around. "I'll look for my grandparents- We'll be visiting my mother's side first. I suppose you can make yourself warm I guess." He clung to her and she looked at him, and he withdrew, just staying close to her. They stood out in the cold for an hour and finally, Orochimaru had had enough. "Kat, I'm sick of waiting!" He hissed, and she smiled and waved at someone,

"Well, our ride is here, so we're going to have to move over to them." She told him and grabbed his hand, pulling him behind her as they crossed the crosswalk, Orochimaru eyed the cars warningly, on edge, and she pulled him over to a car, a pair of people getting out and hugging her. They looked at him,

"Is this him?" The woman asked, in her late 40's, early 50's, a tall, buff man, putting their luggage in the trunk of the car, around the same age range. Kat nodded and her grandmother (?) approached Orochimaru. He looked at her and she smiled at him warmly, "Well, Welcome to Chicago, Illinois." She greeted and he bowed out of respect for her grandparents, and she laughed, "How nice! I'd bow back, but, my back is so old." She answered, and looked at him, "What are you, 18? 19?" That's right, he had taken on the human form, and he just smiled, his soft smile turning into somewhat of an odd scowl, as her grandmother said slowly and loudly, "Are. You. 18. Or. 19?"

"G'ma, he's learning English slowly, he's not retarded-" Kat defended him, her grandmother stopping, and he looked at her as she looked back, before adding, "He's not that retarded, anyways." Orochimaru frowned, as she closed the trunk, everyone getting in the car and he sat in the back with her, holding her hand, and looking out the window as her grandparents drove and they talked and chatted about her life, and he was absorbed in the bright lights that blurred around them and the colors as they drove. She blew on his neck and he shivered, "It's a lot prettier in the day, but I like the night time much more. It's so… mysterious and- mm- dark." She said in his ear, and he looked at her, smirking, "Of course, you're interesting too, Aki, honey." She withdrew and he stared out the window again, realizing she had complimented him.

Eventually, they arrived at a farm- a few acres of planted foods and vegetables, a 2 story, rickety-looking farm house on their left, on the right, a rickety barn kept in good shape, on a long, gravel road, a metal shed, and as they traveled up the gravel, taking a slow turn to the right, to a brick house on a hill, snow fell from the sky as they parked in the garage. Orochimaru helped carry in the luggage, as she stood outside of the garage, everyone else inside the warm house, but he came back out to her. She was crouching, petting an old cat with mangled and gnarled fur, and Orochimaru crouched down too, next to her. "This is Ginger. For the longest time; she's always been here, through my childhood. She didn't have a name until me and my brother came up with one a few years ago, for her." She told him, Orochimaru watching quietly as the cat rubbed up against her and purred lovingly, as she touched it, "I used to think that this was love- when you'd leave, but always had someone or something to come back to. Someone who'd wait for you forever and remember you when you came back." Orochimaru looked a little sad and pat the cat on the head, Kat kissing him on the cheek, "But, I have you, so, I don't have to think like that anymore." She told him and Orochimaru smirked, taking her chin in the hand he hadn't touched the cat with, and kissed her hotly, leaving her breathless when he pulled back.

"I'll keep you warm in this cold weather." He told her reassuringly and she laughed, Ginger going to a small shelter, and she grabbed a towel and put it in the shelter with the cat, "Let's go inside- your Grandmother told me that she made a hot meal for us both before she came to get us." He stood up and helped her to her feet, pulling her into the house, and she closed the garage door and he refused to move as he watched it close, "No, I must watch this."

"Oh, Oreos." She purred and he looked away from the garage door, as it closed, Kat leaning against the door frame, giving him a seductive look, "Come over here, Big boy…" Orochimaru climbed the small steps into the house from the garage and she shut the door behind him, and he was told to take off the coats and jackets she had layered him with and he did so. He sat shyly on one of the stool chairs, and was handed a bowl of delicious smelling food, and went to eating as she slowly ate, chatting with them still, before getting back to her food and he gasped. Holy Shit, it was spicy! "G-Ma, it's a little too hot, spice wise."

"Oh? Well, I'll get it next time." Her grandmother promised as she handed Orochimaru a glass of milk, and he gulped it down, Kat looking away. Orochimaru offered up his bowl.

"May I bother you for seconds?" Her grandparents stared at him in astonishment, before his grandmother laughed and took his bowl to refill it, and her grandfather gave him a manly handshake- in which Orochimaru over exceeded her grandfather's test of manliness- and was welcomed warmly as a grandson-in-law. He smiled at Kat and she smiled back.

"We were just a little surprised that you could speak- sorry for our rudeness. You just haven't said a word ever since we picked you up." Her grandmother apologized, and he put some ice cubes in his bowl to reduce the temperature and spiciness, before eating some more, "You are just like my granddaughter- every time she comes here, she avoids conversation or says very little and just stares out the window. You're very alike." Orochimaru glanced at Kat and she blushed,

"G-Grandma…" Kat murmured, embarrassed, and Orochimaru smiled gently, "He's just- not good around new people. He'll warm up to you soon, I'm sure." She told her grandparents, and her grandmother smiled softly, as her grandfather went on about how he should help on the farm the next day.

"I haven't done much farm work, honestly." Orochimaru started, "I suppose I do have to earn my stay since I'm somewhat of a stranger. I'd be happy to help as much as I can." He smiled, and her grandmother laughed,

"Oh no, dear. You're our grandson-in-law; you don't have to earn your keep." Her grandmother assured him and Orochimaru shrugged, before her grandmother saw that she couldn't convince him and turned to Kat, "Could you convince him that he doesn't have to do anything to earn his keep?" Kat laughed and smiled,

"Oh, I can't really convince him of much. Aki is the type of guy who, once he has his mind set on something, he sticks to it. Right, Honey?" Kat said, asking Orochimaru the last part and he nodded. After dinner, the two went down to the basement and Orochimaru assisted in setting out some blankets for her to sleep on the old couch. Her Grandmother came down and looked at the two of them,

"What are you two doing?" She asked, confused, and Orochimaru paused, looking at her.

"Obaa-San?" He asked, and she laughed,

"I don't know what that means, but you can call me Bonnie and my husband is Mike. Now, you're not sleeping on the couch down here in this dingy old basement, are you?" Bonnie asked, and Kat nervously responded, "It makes me feel safe?" "No, no, no! You know that won't do! Now you two come up here and use the guest room, I don't want you two scrunched up on the old couch." Bonnie ordered and Kat sighed, collecting her things and they relocated to the guest room.

"It's a very nice room, Obaa- um- Bonnie." Orochimaru commented and she smiled before leaving them alone to unpack. "Hey- why did you want to sleep in the basement?"

"Force of habit I suppose. Every time I came here, my mom always got this room, and I don't like sharing the bed with my mom." She answered and unpacked, as did Orochimaru. When they were done, she looked at the clock, announced it was time for bed, vanished to take a shower, returned in a fresh pair of clothes, and lay down in bed after brushing her hair. Orochimaru left for the bathroom, noticing it hand two doors, aside from the closet in the room- one leading out, and the other, leading to her grandparents' room.

"Oh, Aki, I forgot to tell you," Bonnie said, popping her head in before he started the shower, "Our water comes from a ground well, so it's a different color but its still good." She informed him and left, allowing him to shut and lock the door after she taught him how to turn on the shower. He put the towel over the curtain rod and set the water on hot, watching light brown/ clear colored water come down from the shower head, the slight smell of rust in the air. He showered and dried off, going back to the guest room,

"I can see why you took such an abnormally short shower, Kat." Orochimaru told her and she smirked. Orochimaru slipped in bed next to her and pulling her close, taking out the piercings in his lips and setting them on the tall shelf over to her right. "Do you really think I'm determined?"

"You got me to marry you, didn't you?" She answered, and he kissed her neck,

"I suppose you're right. Oh, but don't tell me my charm had nothing to do with it." He smirked, and she scoffed,

"Your sense of stupidity astounds me. Don't you know you couldn't pick up a chick in a bar without a jutsu?" She answered bluntly and he smirked,

"Oh, that's so cold, Kat." Orochimaru told her, "Was that wolves howl in the distance?" He questioned and she 'mm-hm'd. "I'll protect you."

"I'd rather see how good my chances are with the wolf." Kat told him, wrapping herself up more in the sheets, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

~O~ Next Morning ~O~

She stepped outside, stretching and yawning, before smiling. The air was cool and crisp aside from chilly. No cleaner air than country air. Kat turned around, grabbing a tray and readjusted her scarf, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to get it to him, Grandma." Kat assured her grandmother and shut the door, and leaving the house with the tray. She made her way down the old gravel road to the large metal shed where Orochimaru was already helping by moving hale bales from a large pile to the back of her grandfather's old, red, pick up truck. She knocked on the big, sliding metal door, and he paused, looking at her, panting, before standing up and wiping off sweat on the sleeve of a shirt he borrowed from her grandfather most likely. "You seem to be working hard." She said and he nodded, setting down the hay bale hooks and jumping down in front of her,

"It's a reasonable system with very little faults." He answered, panting from the labor, "The hay bales are put on the truck, sent to horse stables, fed to horses, horses help plow more hay, and the cycle repeats itself." He said and she smiled and nodded, offering him the tray, "What's this?"

"Breakfast. I was told you skipped out with out it. Sit down and take a break, Oro." She said and he sat down on a hay bale and she sat next to him, "You need nutrition too, honey." Orochimaru looked at her sheepishly and she kissed him passionately, before withdrawing. He stared at her and she blushed, "Sorry- Hard working men kinda turn me on."


End file.
